Fable I: Retold
by Rojoneo
Summary: I think it was about time I posted this story. Been sitting on my computer for a while so why not? This is going to be the retold version of the Fable: Anniversary story. We will have our Hero of Oakvale but also some new faces will appear! Like an an Assassin ancestor of Zero from Fable IV and an ancestor of Ben Finn! This story will begin it all and will lead to the end.
1. The Intro

The first story in the Fable Retold Saga now finally be told.

Hundreds of years way beyond Connor the Hero of Bowerstone City time, before Adam the Hero of Brightwall and Sparrow the Hero King of Bowerstone it started with Zane who life will change forever when his home and family all vanishes under a night of fire and blood.

Now as always I will give a sneak peek at the heroes!

**_Zane Lionheart: _**The Hero of Oakvale who will journey to solve the mystery to who lead the raid that took his home and family from him and will start a legacy of heroes soon to come.

_**Ace Finn:** _A Mercenary from Oakvale this man dream of a life of being a Hero adore by many. Especially the women. Ace can be a bit greed at times but his heart is in the right place and with Leo to keep in in check he won't be messing up with his friends are around.

**_Leo Miles:_ **An Assassin from the Assassin Brotherhood. Leo is a foreigner who came to Albion for something bigger than he dreams. Though he is an assassin he wishes to be a hero. He has a very strong dislike for Mercenaries and Templar but when it comes down to it he'll always have his friends back.

_**Sparky:**_ The hero dog Zane found before his journey began. This loyal mutt will always have his master and their comrades backs.

A.N. This story will be the start to the Fable saga and soon will help end it all in Destiny.


	2. A boy named Zane

_**A.N. Just a little Disclaimer I do not own Fable or anything related to Lionhead Studios or anything related to Assassins Creed. Don't sue me it's just fanfiction I get no profit out of this at all it's just for fun! Now with that said enjoy the story!**_

Fable: Retold

_"__Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small town of Okavale, unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. Here lived a boy and his family; a boy dreaming of greatness. Of one day being a Hero. Sometimes he imagined himself as a noble knight...or a powerful wizard and other times he dreamt he'd be an evil warrior but in all his dreams of greatness he could not possible imagine the power of the destiny that lay before him."_

"Come on, wake up!" Brom said looking down at his son with his head resting in his hands and sitting on the porch outside their house, "daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother; mind always wandering, well, let wander off to find your sister, will you?"

"Sure dad" the young boy yawned, "where is she?"

"She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Remember, you haven't given her a birthday present yet."

_'__Crap! Forgot about that'_ Zane thought.

"Don't tell me you forgot to get her one? Well I'm not bailing you out this time, son" Brom said.

"Come on dad!" Zane pleaded.

"Hmm, I tell you what, I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale, that should be enough to buy her a present, now get moving and stay out of trouble" Brom warned.

"I will" Zane said as he headed down the road and spotted a little girl looking around for something, "lose something?"

"I've lost Rosie! I left her and I can't remember where her stuffing needs changing today and I can't fine her! Please help!"

"Sure what's she look like?" Zane asked.

"She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue path on her back."

"I will keep an eye out for her then" Zane smiled patting her head as he headed down the hill where he saw a large boy around his age push down a small kid.

"HEY! What the hell you think you doing?" Zane yelled.

"Get him off me! Please help! He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him but you look strong, I bet you could scare him off for good!" the little boy begged.

"Sure I got this" Zane said as the boy threw a punch that Zane dodge then punched him hard in the nose.

"AH! Why you!" the boy growled as Zane threw several more punches, "ow! OW!"

"Now then I think you owe someone something!" Zane growled.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone, just please don't hit me again!" the boy said as he ran off.

"Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you, here, I'll let you look after Rosie, she'll be safe with you!" the boy said handing Zane the teddy bear.

"Let's see" Zane said turning the bear over to see the blue path, "this is it better go find the girl."

Zane then headed back as he reached a small area with three warehouses as a man ran up to him.

"Oh, thank goodness! Listen, lad, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"I guess but uh..." Zane said noticing the man fidgeting a little, "what's the problem?"

"I've got to...er, you know, answer a call of nature, stay here and watch this stock for me, there's a good lad, just stand between those two stacks and don't move! I'll put a good word in for you when I get back! Right-won't be long!" he said running off.

"Uh okay" Zane said standing between the two stacks and looked around, "who am I supposed to keep an eye out for?"

At that moment a small child approached as Zane looked down to him, "can I help you?"

"My cousin says that the barrel in these warehouses might have stuff in them, quick! While he's away, smash his barrels up and see what's inside! Unless you're too scarred. Unless you're just a big blubbing girl!"

"Yeah like I'll listen to a six year old" Zane said.

"Come on! Let's go and break stuff."

"No thanks like I take orders from a small kid" Zane said.

"Come on! There's probably still time before he gets back!"

"No thanks why don't you go bug someone else." Zane said.

"Fine have your stupid deed then" he said as the man came running back.

"Excellent! Thanks, lad you've done me a big favor, I'll let your dad know what a splendid watchman you made" he said.

"Thanks" Zane said heading up the hill as he reached the center of town and spotted the girl, "hey! Look what I found" he said holding out the bear.

"You found Rosie! Thank you so much! Come on Rosie, let's change your stuffing" the girl said heading home as Zane spotted a well-dressed man he never seen in town before.

"Hello" Zane said.

"Hello, lad! I'm a Trader, I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially fine folk like your good self, some little girl I saw said that you have a sister and it's her birthday."

"It is" Zane nodded.

"And it seems you haven't got her a present yet."

_'__Why does everyone in town know that?!'_ Zane thought.

"It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here guaranteed to put a smile on any sister face, for only three gold pieces."

"I will have to get back to you on that" Zane said.

"Maybe later, but hurry, before I eat them myself!" the Trader said.

_'__Doubt it, your want to make money not lose it. But Theresa dose have a sweet tooth so I guess I better hurry and get some gold'_ Zane thought.

"Zane! Yohoo! Come here a second" a woman called from in front of the weapons store as Zane approached.

"What is it Miss?" Zane asked.

"Where's that filthy layabout husband of mine? With some woman, I don't doubt Irun his house, bring up his children, and what do I get in return? Nothing! If you find him let me know, won't you?"

"I will" Zane said looking around as he headed up a hill then heard giggling from around a house and went to investigate and spotted the woman husband with another woman.

"Ahem!"

"What?! I was just...I'm...I've never met this woman. Who is she?"

"Mmm hmmm" Zane said crossing his arms.

"Look, sonny. Keep your mouth shut about this, right? My wife's at home with our little ones and I'm supposed to be working but a man should be entitled to do what he like, don't you think?"

_'__Not how dad put it, he says marriage is about being faithful'_ Zane thought.

"Tell you what, if you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece" he said.

"Keep you money" Zane said.

"Just don't tell my wife I can't let her find out about this" he said.

"Sure" Zane said walking off, "not."

Zane then returned to the center of town and approached the woman, "I found him."

"You have?"

"Up the till first house and behind it he's there with another woman."

"Right, I'm going to turn him into Balverine food! Thank you, young sir, for telling me" she said before running off, "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PIG!"

"Should I?" Zane said before following and saw her head behind the house and the other woman run past him.

"YOU FILTHY SWINE! I ought to chop them right off! You will not insult me anymore! My mother was right about you!"

"Please my dear I can explain everything."

"Well if you think I am going to cook and clean for you while youe out having a good time with your floozies YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! Who is she anyway?! Some tart from the village?! HN younger than me is she?!"

"Okay better go see dad" Zane said returning to his father, "I've done four good deeds dad."

"Well done lad. Here's your reward for those good deeds" Brom smiled handing Zane the money, "well, I think you may have enough there, son. Have you spoken to the Trader?"

"Yeah he's got a gift I think Theresa will love see ya dad!" Zane said running back to town and approached the trader.

"You're lucky, I've still got these sweets quickly, give me three gold piece now and they're yours" the Trader said.

"Here you are" Zane said handing over the gold.

"Young sire, they're yours. Wish your sister happy birthday from me now, won't you?" the Trader said handing the box of chocolates.

"Sure..." Zane said as he walked away, "no way."

Zane then headed outside the village and approached the fields where he spotted his sister playing under a large oak tree.

"Hello little brother, I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is like you did last year" Theresa said.

"I said I was sorry! And I did not forget this year" Zane said.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up last night, it was another of those dreams."

"Really? What was this one about?" Zane asked.

"I was standing in this field when something happened, but I can't remember what."

"Something happened?" Zane said.

"Never mind that though. I'm still waiting for my present!" Theresa smiled.

"Well here it is! Happy birthday!" Zane smiled holding the box out.

"I knew you were going to bring me chocolates. It is just like my dream, come on let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!" Theresa said.

"Good! I bet mum got more cool stories to tell!" Zane smiled heading for the fence.

"Wait! There's something wrong" Theresa said.

"What do you-"

"Bandits!" a man yelled coming out of the entrance to their village and towards Zane as an arrow shot his back and he hit the ground.

Zane eyes then widen in horror and looked to the man standing at the gate.

"It's really happening...they're here! You've got to hide!" Theresa yelled as Zane heard the yell of bandits approaching as he quickly hopped the fence and hid behind it as he peeked through a crack to see a bandit kick the man from before.

"Got one!" he said as Zane saw another man slay a woman with his sword before he turned around from the side and covered his ears.

_"__Evil had come to Oakvale. Bandits wielding torches and steel, slaying and burning all in their path. Blood-red flames lit the night as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy, and soon their bodies filled the streets. Then the raiders reached the last house, where the boy and his family live. It was them they had slaughtered so many to find. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior, and fell mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart but could not find the boy. Through torture and threats his mother and sister remained silent, and their furious attackers took them both. From the nearby woods, the boy watched as all he knew was taken away, his whole life was crushed to ashes. He was alone."_

Later that night when the bandits left Zane walked through the streets past dead bodies and avoiding the fires that burned every home.

"Father!" Zane called as he raced home and found his father laying in front of their burning home, "FATHER!" he cried touching his father chest, "Wake up! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" he cried before sobbing on his father chest.

"RAHH!" Zane heard a bandit yell as he ran towards him.

"Shock!" a man yelled as the bandit was struck by the spell before falling over and a man stood where the bandit was. The man veins on his face glowed blue and wore wizard like ropes as he looked down at Zane, "we must leave, it's not safe here."

"But..."

"They're all dead. You don't want to join them, do you?"

"N-no."

"Then give me your hand" he said holding out his hand to the shaking boy as Zane was hesitant at first then took the man hand as a blue light formed around them and they were teleported away from Oakvale to the Lookout Point across Albion.

Upon reaching the Lookout Point Zane threw up the contents in his stomach from the the effects of the spell on him.

"Hmmm...I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that."

"SHUT UP!" Zane yelled swinging his fists at the man who dodge them.

"Come on. Save your energy boy, it's not me you want to fight. You might not realize it, but I just saved your life. There's nothing left for you in Oakvale, and if you'd stayed, you'd be as dead as the rest of them."

"GRR!" Zane growled as he panted.

"Come with me" Maze spoke before walking away up a hill as Zane ran up to catchup with him.

"Who are you?" Zane said.

"My name is Maze, and I am head of the Guild of Heroes. You must of hear of it."

"Yes! My mother tells me stories about the Guild and it's heroes everyone in the Oakvale knew about them" Zane said.

"You'll fine nowhere safer in all of Albion. Nor a better place to call your home" he said as Zane could see the Guild up ahead.

"I don't know about that" Zane said.

"And if it's vengeance you want, you'll need the training only we can offer" he said as they approached the front doors, "here we are. I will introduce you to the Guildmaster. He will be your guide from now on."

Upon entering the Guild they entered a large room as Maze approached a man.

"I have a new student for you put him in the dorm upstairs with the girl" Maze said as Zane looked around then looked at the bald man.

"You don't look like Hero material to me, but Maze knows what he's doing, I suppose. Well, follow me then" the man said heading up some stairs as Zane followed till he was shown into a room with a large bookshelf covering the wall and two beds as Zane sat on the bed.

"You'll be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brightest young pupils."

"Whisper?" Zane said.

"She's playing in the woods right now, but you'll meet her in the morning. For now your should get some sleep. Your training start tomorrow" he said leaving as Zane dropped his face into his hands and cried.

_'__I swear I will avenge you all! Father, mother, Theresa and everyone in Oakvale I will find that Bandit Gang and make them pay!'_ Zane thought.

The next morning Zane was awoken with a poke to his side.

"Ng?" Zane groaned as he spotted a girl by his bed.

"It's time to wake up!" Whisper said a Zane got out of bed and yawned, "you must be my room-mate. Hmm. Shorter than I expected."

"Well excuse me for not hitting my growth spurt yet" Zane yawned.

"My name's Whisper. I've been here for a month. Had the room to myself 'til now too. But that's all right. You know you talk in your sleep? Sounded like a bad nightmare. Happens to a lot the first week. Some don't even last that long you won't either if you don't get moving. The Guildmaster is waiting for us in the Map Room, you don't want to be late on your first day. Follow me!"

"Sure" Zane said following her out of the room and down the stairs where they reached the map room where Maze dropped off Zane last night.

"Hmmm, looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you he's probably at the training ground across the river, let's go!" Whisper said as Zane looked at the door, "the Guild front door, can you imagine what it be like when we can leave?"

"We can't leave?" Zane said.

"Not till were done training" Whisper said as they reached a large dining room, "this is where we hold all our meals, since you missed out on breakfast you will have to wait till lunch."

"Great" Zane said sarcastically as they reached outside as Zane too in the sight, "wow."

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it? The training grounds are that way come on" Whisper said as they crossed a bridge and spotted the guildmaster near a training circle.

"So you finally pried yourself from your pillow I see."

"Sorry uh Guildmaster bad dream" Zane said.

"Come on then let's see what your capable of."

"I'm ready" Zane said.

"All right, lad it's time to see if you've any potential. Get in the ring" he said opening the gate as Zane stepped in and approached a practice dummy with a target on its chest and face, "now then, I want you to hit that dummy as hard as you can just keep going 'til I tell you to stop."

"Okay" Zane said hold up his fists then began to swing, "HA! HN! HA! UH!" he grunted with seven punches.

"Not making much of an impact there, are you? Here try with this" he said tossing him a stick.

"A stick? Okay Guildmaster" Zane sighed testing it's durability before smacking the dummy with each swing making it wobble before one powerful swing made it fall apart, "it worked?" Zane said looking at the stick.

"Ah, now that's more like it" the Guildmaster said as Zane noticed a small green ball of light where the dummy once stood.

"Uh Guildmaster what is this?" Zane asked.

"When you destroy an enemy like this dummy, it drops an experience orb, these orbs contain the knowledge gained from killing the creature. It's very important that you collect these orbs, or you won't learn anything! Now pick it up."

"Okay" Zane said bending down and picked up the orb in his hand before it dissolved into his hand.

"Well done, lad. Now then, tomorrow we'll-" he began as they heard an alarm go off.

"What is that?" Zane asked.

"That's the Guild alarm! Sounds like there might be something loose in the woods this is a good opportunity to test your spirit. I'll wiat for you at the Guild Woods entrance while you deal with the problem."

"But how-"

"Once you're done we can talk about starting your training" he said walking away.

"But how am I supposed to fight with a stick?!" Zane called as the Guildmaster continued to walk off, "UGH! Fine! I guess I will fight whatever out there" Zane said heading to the woods entrance.

"Okay I can do this" Zane said entering the woods than began looking around "I don't see anything, what am I supposed to fight?" he said turning the corner than saw massive beetles as the bugs began to fly.

"WHOA!" Zane said swing his stick and smacking some out of the air, "NG!" he grunted smashing it under his foot as he smashed the other bugs, "Giant Beetles...yeah hate them" he spoke as several green orbs appeared and flew into his body.

Zane then headed back to the gate where he found the Guildmaster waiting.

"Good work lad. Those beetles can be a damn nuisance. Here I think you've earned yourself some pocket money for that, if you want more gold, I'm sure the servants could use your help with something or you can get an early night" he said handing money to Zane, "come and see me when you are ready."

Zane took this time to look around his now new home before entering a small building where a woman stood.

"I have to make an apple pie for the Guildmaster at the end of the week but I can't find any more red apple. I only need another four. If you find enough can your bring them back here? I'll reward you" asked.

"Sure" Zane said as he headed back outside, "I saw an apple tree by the training area so I will start there."

After collecting the apples Zane carried the four back to the woman.

"Thank you so much. The Guildmaster will get his pie here, have this" she said holding out a blueberry pie.

"Oh thank you!" Zane smiled as he headed out and took a bite, "mmm! This is good!"

Zane then found a small race track where he saw several hooded men arguing.

"No you're not!"

"I am the fastest!"

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"We're discussing whether I'm the fastest apprentice in this Guild I can to the Demon Door and back in 50 seconds. Beat that!"

"I can beat that easily" Zane said.

"Right then get to the Demon Door and back and talk to me in 50 seconds" he said.

"Okay" Zane said before taking off towards the demon door.

"Your path is dark" the Demon Door spoke.

"AHHH!" Zane jumped not expecting the stone face to talk.

"Only a light will reveal it. And you are not bright enough" he spoke.

"What?...Okay!" Zane said running back and made back with only three seconds left, "beat it!"

"That's amazing! How did you do it? I lost my bet" the man sighed and handed Zane money.

"Thank you" Zane smiled as he walked off and counted the money, "wow 46 gold better save this" he said tying it in a drawstring bag.

"I wonder where this leads?" Zane said entering the building by the track and walked up the stairs as he heard a deep voice.

"The journey's length is of no consequences. The Oracle must be protected" Scythe spoke.

"How can you be so sure? We might need you here. Who knows what battles we might face" Maze said.

"The signs are too strong to ignore, and the Northern Wastes have been too long isolated from the Guild. There is much I may learn there."

"Well, I hope nobody thinks you're running away from a fight, trying to cheat death again. You know how people talk."

"Talk is no matter to me. May death close his eye to you, Maze" Scythe said before glowing and disappearing from the room.

"What are you waiting for? Come in" Maze spoke as Zane knew he was discovered and entered the small room.

"Who was that Maze?"

"That was Scythe. He was a great Hero once, back when he had flesh on his bones and blood in his veins."

_'__That explains why he looked like skin and bones'_ Zane thought.

"He's just a shell now. What does he know of the choices we have to make, of what it takes to get things done?" Maze said approaching the fireplace.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Maze" Zane said heading down the stairs, "note to self that was Maze room and stay away from there!" he said heading outside and see how dark it was.

"Wow it's late! I hope the Guildmaster still waiting!" Zane said running back to the entrance of the forest and approached the man.

"Your training is about to begin. But you have many hard years of tasks and preparation beforehand, are you ready to leave your childhood behind, and begin Apprentice training?"

"Yes I am Guildmaster" Zane nodded.

_"__The Guild was now the boy's life. The memory of the Oakvale flames still scorched his mind, but soon he had no thought other than training, and he became stronger and more agile with every passing year. His days were filed with grueling exercises and nights with study in the library. Finally he was ready to become a Guild Apprentice, just as Maze foreseen the real training was about to begin."_

**_A.N. how is that for the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it so as always leave a nice review please and I will update soon!_**


	3. Training

**_Training_**

The boy had now become a teenager. Dressed in the white hooded robes of his fellow students the teen quickly tied it long hair in a ponytail as he yawned.

"Get out of bed, Lazybone! We were supposed to meet the Guildmaster on the other side of the river but that was an hour ago! We better get going. Race you there!" Whisper said.

"You're on!" Zane smirked running out of the room and headed outside where he and Whisper approached the Guildmaster waiting at the training ring.

"You can put that old stick away. We'll begin training with real weapons now."

_'__Finally!'_ Zane thought before tossing the stick before taking an Iron longsword.

"Get used to the weight of this sword, and let's see if you can hit Whisper with it."

"Okay" Zane said entering the ring with Whisper.

"Come on then. Let's see what you've got, farmboy" Whisper said pulling out her battle pole.

"YAH!" Zane yelled swinging as she blocked with her pole, "Ha! Rah! Yah!" he grunted making a few more swings she blocked, "YA!" he yelled making one hit.

"AH!" she grunted hitting the ground.

"OH! Sorry Whisper!" Zane said.

"Just a flesh wound farmboy and a lucky one too!" Whisper smirked.

"Alright" Zane said making another swing she blocked but the force sent her hitting the ground as Zane kicked away her pole and pointed the sword at her neck.

"Okay okay I yield farmboy" she said as Zane held out his hand and helped her up as Zane turned to the Guildmaster.

"Now pay attention What I am about to teach you could well save your life one day. The life of a Hero is a dangerous one, and you must learn to block your enemies attacks if you expect to live long. Whisper will try to hit you but you can block her attack with you sword. Not all blows can be blocked you should be able to handle anything Whisper throw at you."

"Okay only blocking then" Zane said getting into a defense stand.

"YAH!" Whisper yelled launching a kick Zane dodge then swung her pole as Zane managed to block, "NGH!" she grunted swinging again as Zane blocked, "dammit! How did you block that?"

"Skills" Zane smirked.

"Well done. Now let's see if you can combine attack and defense" Guildmaster said as a very large man approached him, "ah, hello Thunder. Come to check your sister's progress have you?"

"You could say that. Whisper told me you've got her training with some farmboy" Thunder said.

'_Ugh! So what if I grew up on a farm sheesh don't mean I can't fight!'_ Zane thought with annoyance.

"Maze thinks the boy has great potential" the Guildmaster said.

"Enough to keep up with my Whisper? Bah!" Thunder said.

_'__I am fast enough to keep up with you, ya big behemoth!'_ Zane thought.

"Well why don't we see? Whisper and the boy are just working on their melee skills now" the Guilsmaster said as the two turned back to the young teens, "all right children, let's see who has learnt the most in their training. This will be a no holds barred duel, just like your final melee test. Prepare yourselves."

"Okay then" Zane said drawing his sword and Whisper her pole.

"YAH!" Whisper yelled swinging as Zane dodge rolled then swung and hitting her twice, "AH! OH!" she grunted before hitting Zane in the gut with her pole.

"NG! Nice hit!" Zane said.

"You're not bad yourself farmboy" Whisper said as Zane swung again and Whisper launched herself back with her pole to dodge.

"Now you got yo teach me that!" Zane said swinging as Whisper block.

"Sure if you can beat me farmboy!" Whisper said as he kicked Zane back then swung again as Zane dodge and swing his sword hitting her two more times, "AH! Oh!

"You can find a way through his guard! Attack again!" Thunder yelled distracting her a bit as Zane made one last his knocking her on the ground.

"That's all wrong Whisper! You need to practice more!" Thunder yelled as she panted, "shame you couldn't see me fight in the Arena. You might have learned a thing or two, keep training if you want to go there yourself one day."

"I could have beaten him if you hadn't stopped us" Whisper said as Thunder walked away.

"We have few enough Heroes as it is, without the two of you tearing each other apart in training. Speaking of which, meet me as I make my way to the archery range when you're ready to continue your lessons oh and about your melee performance it was excellent. Fight like that in your melee exam, and you'll do well" the Guildmaster said.

"Thank you Guildmaster" Zane said as he turned to Whisper, "don't listen to Thunder you did good! I bet one day you will hand him his ass in that Arena."

"Yeah one day, you go on ahead I need to keep practicing" Whisper said as Zane ran ahead to the Archery range.

"Let's continue our training with the bow" the Guildmaster spoke handing Zane a Yew Longbow, "to begin with, see if you can hit the three stationary targets and put some effort into it. The longer you pull back your bow string the more damage you will cause but make sure you stay within the circle."

"Okay Guildmaster" Zane said approaching the line and drew the bow and began to pull back on the arrow and bow aiming form the dummy target then hit all three in the chest.

"Well done! You hit all the targets! Unfortunately foes don't stand still, so let's see how you care against moving targets; you have a minute to score as many points as you can; the front target worth one point, the middle one is worthy three, and the one at the back will score you nine points and remember, the longer you pull back your bow string, the more damage the shot will cause. More damage means more points, but you have to balance power, firing rate and accuracy. Let's see what you can do."

"Okay" Zane nodded as he saw the dummies begin to move back and forth as he began to fire at each one but hitting the one in the back the most time and by the end of the time earned around 200 points.

"Excellent shooting my lad. Do that in your Skill test and I'll be most impressed" the Guildmaster said.

"Thank you Guildmaster" Zane said.

"Next will be learning about the ways of the Will. Speak to me when you're ready to continue with your training. I'll be heading to the island by the waterfalls" the Guildmaster said heading off as Zane followed.

At the island the Guildmaster reached the end of the bridge before turning to the boy, "it's time to learn about Will powers. We'll begin by striking these straw dummies with Shock."

"Okay Guildmaster" Zane nodded before taking his place in the center of the island.

"All right, let's see what you've got."

Zane then nodded and looked to the first dummy as the veins in his body quickly began to glow before holding out his hand "Shock!" he yelled hitting one dummy.

"That's it. See how many you can hit in half a minute. Only attack dummies that are facing the center of the island, you won't get any points for hitting one on the back, you will only waste valuable mana. Using your will powers depletes your mana, and once used it takes time to replenish."

"Got it!" Zane nodded as his right hand sparked with the Shock.

After the thirty seconds were up the three dummies lay in burnt black piles as Zane turned to the Guildmaster.

"Excellent use of magic, well done, you have learnt the three Hero disciplines. We can not move on to your final test if you're ready, or you can spend some more time exploring the Guild. I believe Whisper is about to go into the Guild Woods if you wish to join her" the Guildmaster spoke.

"Thank you I will go see what Whisper up to" Zane smiled.

"Very well. I'll be in the Map Room when you're ready to continue."

Zane then headed past the Melee combat ring as a man approached.

"Right, this melee combat against Whisper counts. Do you wish to be graded?"

"Sure."

"Right let's get Whisper and you in the ring, same rules as before, I have a special prize for you if you manage an A+"

"Alright" Zane nodded.

Later Whisper entered the ring as Zane smirked, "Thunder not her to distract you so let's see you can beat me."

"You asked for it farmboy" Whisper said drawing her weapon as Zane follow, "AH!" she yelled using a jump kick as Zane dodged and swung his sword, "UGH! AH! OH! AH!" she grunted before hitting the ground.

"Alright you can stop now. That was very impressive, Whisper should be ashamed. A+ that grade means I can award you a new weapon!" he said handing Zane an Iron Katana.

"Oh" Zane said before seeing Whisper was gone.

Later Zane went to the Archery Range to get a grade.

"The Guildmaster has asked me to grade everyone's archery skills and if you get an A+ you'll receive a special prize you got one minute. Starting when you fire your first shot."

"Okay" Zane said drawing his bow and approached the line then began firing arrows.

~Later~

"Wow! You...set a new high score! Wow! I ain't never seen any better than that! You got an A+. The Guildmaster said if anyone shot brilliantly, I could award them this" he said holding out a Yew Crossbow.

"Nice, got two new powerful weapons now to get a final grade on Will" Zane said rushing back to the island.

"You got 30 seconds once your first cast Shock, to hit as many targets as you can. There's a special prize for A+ students, you know" the hooded Will instructor said.

"Let's do this" Zane said as he launched the first spell at the dummy.

~Later~

"That's astonishing. Bloody hell. A+ the Guildmater said to award these items to anyone who excelled at the Will test" the man spoke before giving Zane a Will Potion and a Resurrection Phial."

"This one I better save" Zane said before drink the Will Potion and his eyes widen as his mana grew and his vains glowed brighter.

Zane then headed into the woods to find Whisper waiting at the gate.

"Come on, let's hunt beetles! I'll follow you into the woods" Whisper said.

"Sounds fun" Zane said as the two entered the woods, "So where the nest this time?"

"The beetle nest is just at the top of the-Wait!" she said as they heard something "did you hear that?"

"Yeah" Zane whispered.

"It's coming from over there" Whisper said as they looked across a pond to see three bandits, "bandits! If only we could get across that stream. I know, why don't you use your bow, or some of that lightning the Guildmaster taught you?"

"It's called Shock" Zane mumbled.

"I'll heal you if you get hurt" Whisper said as Zane pulled out his crossbow and in a matter of minutes killed the three.

"We did it! Did you see the look on their faces?" Whisper said.

"Priceless" Zane chuckled.

"Wait till the Guildmaster hears about this!" Whisper said running back as Zane looked back to the three dead bandits.

"Not the ones from that night, but I'll find them all" Zane said heading back to the Guild and for the Map room where the Guildmaster waited and got ready to move on again.

_"__The boy mastered the skills quickly, but there was always more to learn. For years the Guild was his home, his school and his life but as time passed, his thoughts retuned always to the world outside. The life he had lost. The family that had been torn from him. At last, only the final day of tests remained. Success would mark the end of his training. He would receive the Guild Seal and be free to forge his own destiny he would become a hero."_

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	4. Road of a Hero

**_Road of a Hero_**

The boy became a man. Now just turned twenty one he was ready to begin his journey but a final test needed to be passed.

"Before you graduate, there is one final test you must complete. Enter the Guild Wood and go to the log at the top of the hill the test will be revealed to you there. Good luck" the Guildmaster said as Zane walked past him and into the woods and there Maze appeared by the long.

"I suppose you are wondering how you pass the final test then?" Maze said.

"Yes I really would like to know" Zane said.

"It's simple. You must defeat me, using all you have learnt in your years of training. We'll begin with your sword. Hit me, if you can" Maze said.

"Okay" Zane said drawing his sword as Maze drew a pole.

"HA! YAH!" Zane grunted with each swing as Maze teleported and Zane ran after him.

"Your getting better at this" Maze said as Maze made a hit "very good. Now shoot me with your bow. Don't get too close!" Maze said teleporting away as Zane drew his crossbow and looked around and when he found Maze began firing at Maze but only having every arrow but one blocked.

"Excellent and finally, cast Shock at me!" Maze said.

"Shock!" Zane yelled firing the spell every time Maze teleported away.

"That's enough. Yes quite impressive, for a novice."

"A what?" Zane said.

"You'll find real battles rather more fatal than this but you have passed your final test, and you are ready to receive your Guild Seal from the Guildmaster" Maze said before teleporting away.

"I need to learn that spell" Zane said about to head off before hearing a whimpering in the log, "hmm?"

Zane then crouched down and looked into the log to see a dog shaking in fear and saw the injury on his leg.

"Oh! Don't worry I won't hurt you, man you must have had it rough on your own" Zane said as the dog whimpered again, "come on out, I got just what you need" Zane said reaching into his bag and pulled out a health potion as the dog cautiously stepped out and Zane pouted some on the potion into his hand and held it to the dog who sniffed it before licking it up.

Zane then watched the dog leg heal before it tested it and bark and wagged his tail in joy.

"There we go!" Zane said petting his head as the dog licked hi face, "hey knock it off! That tickles! Hahaha! Hmm you look like a Sparky."

The dog then barked his approval as Zane chuckled, "okay it's settled, wanna join me on my journey?" the dog then held out his paw for a handshake as Zane took it and shook on it.

"It's settled! Come Sparky time to get my Guild Seal and to get back into the world" he said leaving the woods to find the Guildmaster where he stood before.

"Well this is the day, lad" he smiled before noticing the dog but shook it off, "I remember the first night you came to us and look at you now. Maze's faith in you was well placed now come along. The graduation ceremony will take place I the Chamber of Fate, the oldest part of the Guild."

Later that day in the Chamber of fate everyone in the Guild stood in two lines men on the left and women on the right as Whisper and Zane stood by the doors.

"Let the apprentices approach" the Guildmaster spoke as Zane and Whisper approached walking in the center of all the guild member to the center of the room where Maze and Thunder stood behind the Guildmaster, "for many years now you have worked hard to earn yourselves the title of Hero. Today that apprenticeship end and you go out into the world to do great deeds, deeds that will bring you the gratitude of thousands or strike fear into their hearts. These are dark times the shadows of Albion are stirring, and strange winds are blowing your choices, whether they lead you down the path of good or evil, will change the face of the world. Now take your Guild Seals, and venture forth as heroes!" the Guldmaster said as the members clapped and the Guildmaster handed Whisper and Zane their seals.

Later Zane changed out of his apprentice clothing and into a new shirt and pants, slight big and held with a belt and finished it up with boots and gloves and meet the Guildmaster in the Map Room.

"It's time for you to leave us, lad but you are still very much part of the guild, on the map table you will find details of any quests the people of Albion wish Heroes to perform and you'll need to return often to focus all your experience into new skills. Only by doing this regularly will you advance as a hero, step into the light and I'll show you how to do this" he said as Zane looked at the strange stone circle on the ground glowing with a green light as Zane stepped on the light as all the skills he learned made his physique expand increased his toughness and endurance, his skill, accuracy and guile and gave him a new spell.

"There's little else for me to teach you, but I will always be around to offer you guidance and your Guild Seal will allow me to communicate with you at all times you will also notice it flashing when you have enough experience to spend" he said as they reached the front doors, "I have given you a basic pack of supplies, it'll be enough for a while, now there's a whole world for you to explore" he said handing Zane a bag and within it Zane found a lamp, two health potions, two resurrection Phials, one will potion and an apple pie.

Zane then approached the map and looked at all the cards on the different locations '_best to start easy'_ Zane thought before taking the Wasp Menace card then whistled.

"Come on Sparky time to go out!" he smiled before pushing open the doors and stepped outside the Guild.

_"__Remember following the gold markers on your map will lead you to your quest objective"_ the Guildmaster spoke from the seal as a man ran up to the hero.

"Wasps are attacking the picnic area! Follow me!"

"That was quick huh Sparky?" Zane said as the dog barked and the two followed the man as Zane spotted an old beggar, "hold on a moment!" Zane called to the man before approaching the beggar

"Used to be an adventurer, like yourself but look at me now: begging to survive and getting bullied by this brat all the time" the beggar said.

"Leave him to me I'll get him to lay off" Zane said.

"You must be able to get rid of him somehow. Anything'll do. Use your imagination."

"Okay" Zane said approaching the young man, "excuse me."

"Look at this filthy pile of rags, he really expects people to give him gold."

"Well he's poor, what do you expect how about you please leave him alone?" Zane said.

"Well, if you want I'll tell you something that'll really annoy him" the man said.

"Okay I tried asking nicely" Zane shrugged before grabbing the man shirt and held him off the ground before throwing him into animal dropping.

"URRGHHHH! You're as bad as that stinking beggar! I'm out of here!" the man said running off as the beggar laughed.

"HAHA! Funniest thing I've seen in years! You earned my thanks, Hero I'm sure you'll make many friends in your travels, perhaps we'll meet again, Hero" the beggar said.

"I'm not a hero yet but here" Zane said giving him a few gold pieces, "go buy yourself something good to eat and use the extra to clean yourself up and get a job" he said before running off to the other man and headed to the picnic area.

"AHHH! Wasps!" a woman screamed running past them.

"The picnic area this way! Please hurry!" the man said as Zane ran past the gate with Sparky and into the picnic area where they saw giant wasps attacking people and some on some dead bodies.

"Oh I hate bugs" Zane said pulling out his Katana.

"Help me!" a man screamed trying to fend off a wasp.

"Ha!" Zane grunted slicing the wasp in half.

"Thanks for saving me!" the man said running off.

"AHHH!" a woman screamed running around the mountain with wasps chasing her.

"Shock!" Zane yelled zapping the bugs chasing her.

"You saved my life! Thank you so much!" the woman said running away.

"Seems to be the last of them Sparky" Zane said about to walk away as a large shadow flew over them and Sparky growled.

Zane then turned around to see a massive wasp spin in a circle and made three new wasps appear.

"The Wasp Queen!" Zane said slashing the new wasps before charging at the massive queen wasp as it flew away from him.

_"__Your bow may prove useful against the Wasp Queen." _The Guildmaster spoke.

"Okay!" Zane said pulling out his bow, "HA!" he yelled firing two arrows.

"AH!" the Wasp Queen shirked before falling over on the ground where Zane approached stabbing his sword into it making it stop moving around.

People then came down the hill to clap and cheer as Zane bowed.

"Quest Completed! New trophy a Wasp Queen's Head, reward money 500 gold piece some renown" Zane said looking at the completed quest card.

_"__You received a new Request Card"_ the Guildmaster spoke "_Maze is looking for you, he awaits for you at the Bowerstone Tower."_

"Come on Sparky" Zane said as the two headed back to the Guild.

Later that day Zane and Sparky walked through the doors to the guild to see a woman in red looking at the map table.

"Ah, now this one looks promising" she said to herself before seeing Zane approaching, "oh, hello. You must be the kid Maze is always talking about. Can't imagine what he see in you. Still, I supposed Maze knows best but where are my manners? I'm Briar Rose. No doubt you've heard of me."

"You Briar Rose!" Zane gasped in shock.

"No time for autographs, I'm afraid. I have to get to Knothole Glade for an important mission. Speaking of which, if you came for a Quest Card, all the best one have gone already I'm sure the Guild can find you something you do though. I hear the kitchens need cleaning" she smiled before leaving and using the Cullis Gate.

"Wow what a bitch" Zane said as he went to the Guildmaster.

"Maze is waiting for you outside the Bowerstone Tavern" the Guildmaster spoke.

"Thanks Guildmaster" Zane said going to the table to see indeed all the best cards were taken, "dammit all" he said heading outside and pulling out his map.

"Okay Sparky Bowerstone should be this way" Zane said going down a hill before crossing a bridge and reached the gates to Bowerstone South.

_**A.N. Please Review**_


	5. A New Friend

**_A New Friend _**

"Whoa" Zane said closing the gates behind him as he and Sparky looked around.

"Oi!" a Guard yelled.

"Oh! Uh me?" Zane said.

"You're new here, aren't you?" the Guard said.

"Well yeah I guess-"

"We have some rules around here that you need to know about."

"I'm listening" Zane said.

"Bowerstone is a peaceful town- I will have to confiscate your weapons for now."

"What?! But what of-" Zane began before the Guard spoke again.

"There are shops, inns, lots of different people games, all kinds of things, why not pay the tavern a visit first? It's the building in front of you, just up the road from here. Oh and keep an eye open for Lady Grey treat her with respect. She is the Mayor after all. Have a look around and enjoy your stay in Bowerstone."

"Great, thanks" Zane said before heading up the road with Sparky, "do you believe that? Took my sword and bow too bad he has no control over will" he smirked as Sparky barked.

"Over here" Maze said standing in front of the Tavern.

"Master Maze" Zane said approaching.

"Been enjoying all the attention, have you?" Maze asked with crossed arms.

"Well I'd be lying if I wasn't, you heard what happen at the Picnic Area?" Zane chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I heard about your encounter with the Wasp Queen. Most of Bowerstone is talking about it. But you shouldn't let that thing go to your head."

"Okay Maze" Zane said.

"Anyway, that's not why I called you here. You see there are dark forces gathering that put your giant insect to shame."

"Really?" Zane said petting Sparky head before following Maze down the road.

"Tell me, how much do you remember the night I took you to the Guild? Of the raid on Oakvale?"

"Not much I wager. A most terrible night."

"Most of it's a blur I still have nightmare" Zane said.

"I'd thought those bandits had killed your whole family and that you were going to be next but it seems there may have been another survivor."

"Really? Who?" Zane asked.

"Your sister."

"Theresa?! She alive?!" Zane said.

"I'm afraid it's only a rumor, and there's no way to be certain yet but I thought you should know and for pity sake, boy! Make sure you replace that basic equipment while you're here!" Maze said before disappearing in blue light.

"Theresa could be alive? Looks like we better look into this rumor Sparky" Zane said.

_"__Come back to the Guild for more quests."_

"Quick!" a little blonde girl said pulling on Zane shirt, "follow me!"

"Whoa! Okay easy" Zane said letting her lead him to a small house and inside Zane could see a sick boy on a bed.

"Oh woe is me, my son is poorly!" the mother said.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Zane asked.

"It's my boy, my poor little boy. We were on a picnic at Lookout Point when he found theses...theses strange mushrooms. The witch in Bowerstone Quay says we shouldn't worry, but she needs more of the mushrooms before she can cure him, I would find them myself, but I need to look after Aldy. Please could you help us?"

"I will go and gather those mushrooms" Zane said before leaving as a Quest Card appeared in his hand.

"Looks like we need to speak with the Witch in Bowerstone Quays" Zane said heading up the road to Quays before spotting the witch stirring a spoon in a large pot.

"Excuse me?" Zane said.

"No, don't tell me. You were sent here by an irritating young lady, the one with the comatose kid" the Witch said.

"How did you-" Zane asked as she looked up at him.

"Don't look so surprised. I am a witch you know, I read tea leaves on Thursdays besides you're not the first fool she's sent my way. Fine me four blue mushrooms and I can brew up an antidote, but there's no hurry, the stuff won't kill him haha the little tyke's probably having the time of his life."

"Okay..." Zane said slowly walking away, "note to self don't make her mad."

Later Zane approached a man on a bench wearing glasses.

"Hello" Zane greeted.

"Hello there. I don't think you've met my daughter, have you? She's a rather lovely, if I say so myself though a bit fussy she's keen to meet strong handsome men like you."

"Really? What exactly do you want me to do?" Zane asked.

"Would you like to meet her?" Beardly Baldy asked.

"Uh sure?" Zane said.

"Ah that's good news. I think she was starting to get a bit lonely. Thing is she only liked men whose hair looks like the picture on this card" he said handing a style card as Zane took it and raised an eyebrow at the Pudding Basin hairstyle.

"Maybe if you looked like that, she'd let me introduce you to her. Come and find me when you're ready. I won't be far away."

"Okay?" Zane said about to walk away as a hooded white dressed Assassin approached.

"Are you at it again Beardly?" he asked.

"Uh no!" the man said.

"Hey did he talk you into meeting his daughter?" the Assassin asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yeah?" Zane asked.

"Beardly! What did I say about messing with the tourist?!" the Assassin growled

"Just have a bit of fun" he said.

"Well that fun could end up with a knife to your head _gringo_! Sorry man you were fooled Beardly here has no daughter he just likes to mess with the tourist making them look stupid."

"Thanks for the heads up uh...aren't you a uh?" Zane asked.

"An _asesino_? Yes I am a member of the Assassin Brotherhood I am Leo" he said pulling off his hood to reveal a black haired assassin man with brown eyes and tan skin with assorted weapons on him.

"I'm Zane and this is Sparky. How come you have your weapons?" Zane asked.

"Simple I snuck into town. Assassins are not welcomed you see not even my Brotherhood who serves to protect Albion."

"So what bring you here? Came to plunge a knife in someone heart?" Zane asked.

"Actually I left my Brotherhood to go on my own. I will still take out those who are a threat to the people but I am pursing a goal."

"A goal?" Zane asked as the two took a seat on a bench.

"I came to this country for a dream. I come from the Southern Brotherhood for an opportunity here my country could not have."

"What is that?" Zane asked.

_"__Para ser un héroe"_ he spoke as Zane looked at him with a blank expression as Leo chuckled, "to be a hero _gringo_."

"Oh! Really? I am on my way to doing that too" Zane said.

"Are you now?" Leo said looking at Sparky "just you and a _perro_?"

"Well we check back into the Heroes Guild for missions but yeah I am on my way to being a hero" Zane said.

"Hmmm" Leo said thinking.

"What you thinking?" Zane asked.

"May I accompany you in your quests?" Leo asked.

"You want to join me?"

"Se! You see me alone people will be timed but if I join you I could be praised a hero like you will."

"Hmm it would be nice to have company well okay! Me and Sparky could have another friend the more the merrier!" Zane said.

"Ah! This will be exciting! Where will we go?" Leo asked.

"Well my current mission is to find four blue mushrooms for a sick boy for his antidote" Zane said.

"Ah blue mushrooms; I see some in caves they glow like fireflies in the night."

"Perfect, let's get to it then" Zane said getting up, "how long you been here?"

"A month, been sticking around listening for ways to be a hero helped out the guards a few times...then they tried to arrest me thinking I'm here for Lady Grey life."

"Life of an Assassin must be hard" Zane said.

"Se, but it's the life of an Assassin."

"Hmm seems to be a quest in here" Zane said walking in on a class as all the students and teachers looked up at the two.

"Uh hi?" Zane said.

"What? Oh, hello! Forgive me, I'm Mr. Gout, the headmaster of the school here, not that it's much of a school these days, the way Lady Grey keeps slashing our funding. Can you believe she sold half our library? As if mansions were more important than the education of our children. Anyway if you could donate any suitable books you find on your travels you'd be doing us a great favor."

"Okay so we look for mushrooms and books" Zane said leaving.

"Sounds easy" Leo said.

_"__An important mission has turned up hero"_ the Guild Master spoke.

"Important mission?" Leo said.

"If he says it is it must be" Zane said as they took the Cullis Gate back to the Heroes Guild.

"Oh!" Leo groaned as they reached the room.

"Yeah you get used to that" Zane said as he approached the map table.

"What is the important quest?" Leo asked.

"Protect Orchard Farm, looks like the guards need help protect this place from bandits" Zane said.

"Sounds like a plan" Leo said as Zane took the card and the two left for the new mission.

As they left the Heroes Guild they saw two men talking.

"Hey...hey! If you keep reeeeally still I can see your skeleton. Far out, man."

"Someone baked" Leo said.

"You're from the Guild aren't you? Man, what a place. Hey, if you go back there, maybe you can find our mushroom. I was standing on those stepping stone in that pool where the door talks. Man, it just flew right out of my hand."

"Okay?" Zane said as the two kept walking, "man they're high."

"No kidding" Leo said as they entered Greatwood and through the entrance they saw Whisper waiting.

"Whisper" Zane said.

"So you're going to be doing some work down at Orchard Farm, are you? I knew that was your true calling."

"Hahaha very funny" Zane said.

"I saw Lady Grey set the opposite Quest in the Guild yesterday. Maybe I should pick it up" Whisper said.

"Or I will kick your ass if you try" Zane smirked.

"I hope you've been practicing. You'll need all the experience you can get to beat me! See you later, farmboy!" she said running up ahead.

"Farmboy?" Leo said.

"Used to live on a farm she a nice girl but that brother of her ugh what a piece of work" Zane said.

"Lady Grey was the one who sent the Quest for someone to help the bandits? Hmm I am starting to see her for what she is now" Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked as they walked down the road.

"Before she was in power her sister would have been next but her sister went missing then from there Lady Grey been living it up in high class while Bowerstone suffers little each day" Leo said spotting wasps ahead.

"Wasps" Zane said drawing his weapon.

"Annoying pests" Leo said drawing a sword as the two slashed through and ran up slaying the wasps before hurrying to Greatwood Lake.

"Bandits" Leo said spotting the bandits ahead.

"They'll be easy" Zane said as the two rushed in.

"HA!" a bandit yelled swinging his sword at Zane who blocked his swing before kicking him in the gut then slashed his sword across the bandit.

"Wasps" Leo said pulling out a bow and began to shoot arrows into the wasps they passed.

"There the farm" Zane said pointing to the gate to the Orchard Farm.

"There will be more bandits there be on your guard" Leo said as the two went up the hill and reached the farm.

"Thank Avo you're here! I though no one would answer our Guild request!" a farmer said.

"What do you need?" Zane asked.

"I've arranged some more security to back you up, but there are so many bandits...they'll tear my farm apart! I wish we'd never found those damn stones. They've brought us nothing but trouble."

"Stones?" Leo said.

"What stones?" Zane asked.

"My wife Jenna won't let them anywhere near the house, so we've left them in some crates in the barn they must be worth a fortune. They say Lady Grey wants them. I've already lost three farmhands in these raids!" he said before they heard a loud crash.

"The hell was that?" Leo asked as Sparky growled.

"That must be them now! I'd better go inside and look after my wife. She's terrified" the farmer said running inside.

"So that's why Lady Grey sent that request but what are the stones?" Leo asked.

"Good question, first we deal with these bandit scum then we find out what those stones are!" Zane said.

"Here they come!" Leo said as guards join them and Bandits began to rush them.

"Ha! Rah!" Zane yelled taking out two.

"Ha! Hn!" Leo grunted tacking a bandit and punched him across the jaw knocking him out.

"Some more bandits are approaching!" a guard yelled.

"Bows ready" Leo said as he and Zane pulled out their bows and fired arrows at the approaching bandits.

"Look out! More bandits!"

"Hn!" Zane grunted taking out another one as Zane spotted a hodded Whisper approaching.

"So, you've learned some new moves, have you? Well you're not the only one" Whisper said.

"What do you want?" Zane asked.

"I hope you learned how to flourish, because that's the only way you're going to get close to me! Go on try to hit me with a flourish" Whisper said.

"Now? You want to spar now? Fine if that will get your cocky attitude down fine" Zane said pulling out his weapon as he and Whisper collided weapons ad Zane jumped back and swung his sword using an unlockable attack knocking Whisper over.

"Ugh! So you can do it" she said jumping back to her feet as Zane attacked again, "Ng! Ah!" she grunted as Zane knocked her weapon out and pointed his sword at her neck.

"So you done?" Zane asked.

"Damn! You bear me! Again! I suppose this quest is yours then but you can't stay lucky forever, farmboy. We're bound to meet again and I'll be ready" Whisper said before disappearing using her seal.

"She likes you" Leo said.

"Shut up Leo" Zane said as the two approached the farmer house.

"You did it! I can't tell you how grateful we are! Someone should be round to pick up the boxes soon, so we shouldn't have any more problems. Can't see why there's been so much fuss about those stones-be glad to see the back of them myself, must be worth plenty of money to someone though. I'll make sure to tell everyone about you two. We need heroes like you around."

"Thank you" Zane smiled before looking to the ground and picked up a brooch, "this is Whispers, must have dropped it in our fight."

"You can give it to her later" Leo said counting their reward money.

_"__Check the Guild for more quest"_ the Guildmaster spoke.

"Let's get to it" Zane said using his seal to teleport them back to the guild.

"We got three Quest Cards here a 'Trader Escort' reward 2000 or a 'Hobbe Killing Contest' reward 900" Leo said.

"The Hobbe one closer so we'll take that" Zane said.

"Okay Hobbe killing it is" Leo said taking the card off the map table.

**_A.N Please Review _**


	6. Darkwood Escort

**_Darkwood Escort_**

Leo and Zane approached the farmer who stood next to Whisper.

"Ah, there you are" the farmer said.

"About time you showed up. I was going to start without you" Whisper said.

"As I was just telling your friend here, the whole Orchard's overrun by Hobbes" the farmer said.

"I could get rid of them myself. But it might be more fun like this. Whoever kills the most Hobbes gets the trophy, right?" Whisper said.

"I don't care how you do it, just stick them before they drink all my scrumpy! Little sods cracked open my crates down by the river at the far end of the path" the farmer said.

"Guess that's where we should go. Race you there!" Whisper said.

"This will be fun to watch" Leo smirked watching the two run off and slay the Hobbes.

_~Later!~_

"Well done! You really taught the Hobbes a lesson! They'll think twice before they try stealing from me again!" the farmer said.

"Not bad. Don't think it'll be easy next time though! I suppose the trophy is yours then. For now. I've had enough of this. Maybe the Guild has something more interesting for me" Whisper said glowing and disappearing.

"We better make a move and check on the damage" the farmer said.

"A Hobbe Tooth Trophy" Leo said holding up the key chain with the tooth, "yeah that's gross."

"What's next?" Zane asked.

"Trader Escort" Leo said holding out the card.

"Got to escort traders through Darkwood" Zane said reading the card.

"Sounds easy" Leo said.

Later the two entered the Great wood Gorge as they could see some Bandit flags on the bridge.

_"Some Bandits have set up a tolling in this region be careful"_ the Guildmaster warned

"A toll huh" Zane said approaching a sign, "hmm 'non payment of Toll will result in your agonising death' they spelt agonizing wrong."

"What you expect from low class thug?" Leo said as they approached a bandit next to a dead body.

"M'afraid this path is private. It'll cost ya to get through. Or we could always use yer heads as an ornament. Either way suits us. So unless you're waiting to end up dead, you'll hand over your shinies."

"400 gold?!" Leo said reading the sign, _"estás loco?"_

"Hand over the shinies and I'll let ya pass" he said.

"I got this" Leo said approaching before plunging a hidden blade into the man neck and tossed him over a fence.

"Let's go" Zane said drawing his sword as they went to take out all the Bandits.

Later the two walked towards the gate to Darkwood cleaning blood off their weapons as they spotted a Demon Door.

"What is that? Some form of ruins?" Leo asked.

"This is the deal" the Demon Door spoke as Leo yelped.

_"Qué demonios?!" _he swore.

"It's fine they're harmless" Zane said.

"You perform an act of great evil in my sight, and I'll pop open" the Demon Door said.

"Why dose he ask of this?" Leo asked.

"These doors have treasure behind them but we won't get it open unless you're willing to do an 'act of great evil' while he's watching" Zane said walking through the gate to the Great Wood Cullis Gate then once through there they found the entrance to Darkwood.

"That looks promising" Leo said as they went into the dark path and once through two frighten traders approached.

"Thank Avo you're here! I thought we were going to die in this hellish place! We have to get to the Barrow Field at the other end of Darkwood, you lead the way! We'll be right behind you! The sooner we put this forest behind us the better! There are unnatural things out there!" he said as they heard a monstrous howl.

"The hell was that?" Zane asked.

"Something big" Leo said drawing his weapons.

_"In Darkwood you will find the Chapel of Skorm please the daters there and they will let evil into our soul."_

"That's comforting" Leo said as they headed down the road as they saw a trader up ahead.

"Argh! Help! Something bit me and left me for dead! Please let me come with you!"

"We can't let him follow! He's infected! He'll be eating our guts before we know it!" a trader said.

"Infected by what?" Leo asked.

"We have sworn a trader oath! We have to help him!" the other trader said.

"This isn't a good idea! Not a good idea at all!"

"I can pay well and I won't be any trouble" the man said.

"He can come, I am not leaving him here to die and if he does 'turn' I can handle it" Zane said holding up his sword.

"Thank you hero, I am very grateful."

"Come on your three" Leo said as they entered the Darkwood Marshes entrance.

Upon going down some steps they heard a growling noise as Zane and Leo kept their eyes peeled and spotted another Demon Door.

"Beware traveler-I block the way to all but the most combat-hardened if your request, my guardians will test your mettle in combat. Meer their challenge and the reward I hide is yours."

"Zane!" Leo yelled as Sparky growled and barked at the Balverine approaching.

"Ha! Rah! Ha!" Zane yelled slashing his sword a few times at the beast as it growled and jumped high into the sky, "the hell did it go?!"

"WHOA!" Leo yelled being tackled.

"Leo!" Zane yelled before seeing Leo shove his hidden blade into the Balverine neck and threw it off him, "ugh! I got it's blood on me!"

"Guardians attack" the Demon door spoke as Hobbes appeared.

"Let's get them" Leo growled.

Later the two were panting as the last four massive Hobbes were killed.

"Okay that was tough" Leo panted.

"You defeated my guardians! I am knackered. Go on. Get yourself through" the Demon Door spoke before opening up and Zane and Leo entered the Darkwood Sanctum.

"Looks like a good place to rest" Zane said drinking up a health potion before spotting a chest and handed the bottle to Leo.

"What's in it?" Leo asked taking a drink as Zane opened the chest.

"Will User Dark Boots, Gloves, Upper Robe and Lower Robe" Zane said.

"What a lame treasure" Leo said as they left back to Darkwood and reaches a path covered in mushrooms.

"Careful! They explode when something comes near it" Leo said throwing a knife and making one explode, "clear a safe path they're lethal."

"Right" Zane said using his bow to clear a path to the Darkwood Lake entrance.

"Bandits!" Leo yelled spotting Bandits charging at them and threw a knife into one throat while Zane struck down the arrow with an arrow into the forehead.

"You'd think they build a well-protected road for people wouldn't ya?" the mustache trader said.

"What is this?" Leo asked approaching a strange stone.

"That stone is a really mystery" the mustache trader said.

"The one ins Great Wood weird too" the other trader said.

"Something stuck at the top" Leo said as Zane fried and arrow into it as a silver key fell out.

"Silver key? That could come in handy" Zane said taking it before they entered the Darkwood Camp.

"Bandit will no doubt be here too or more of whatever the hell that beast was we killed earlier" Leo said.

"A camp let's rest up I need to change clothes" Zane said looking at his torn clothing.

Later after buying a Leather outfit and getting new equipment Leo and Zane walked out of the small camp with their three travelers to the Ancient Cullies Gate where they found it was not on.

"Why isn't it working?" Leo asked.

"Must need a spell" Zane said crossing the bridge.

"I don't think I can take much more of this" a trader said.

"Don't worry were almost there" Leo said entering the Darkwood Weir entrance.

"GAH!" the mustache trader grunted.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I'm starting to turn! Get away from me!" he yelled as his body began to deform and his clothes tore off as a new Balverine emerged.

"AHHH! HE'S TURNED! HE'S TURNED!" A trader screamed.

"Don't let him bite you!" Leo said throwing a knife into the Balveirne body as it roared and Zane stabbed his sword through the Balverine body.

"Come on" Leo said as Zane pushed the Balverine body away and they moved up the hill and headed to the cave but stopped when the ground shook.

"What is that?!" Zane said as a fist punched through the ground and Zane and Leo backed up wide eyes as a Troll began to emerge laughing.

"WHOA!" Leo yelled.

"The hell is that?!" Zane yelled.

"Troll! A baby by the looks of it" Leo said.

"Come!" Zane yelled charging as the Troll tossed a boulder at Zane who quickly dodge rolled.

"Hn!" Leo grunted jumping onto it's back them began to stab a sword into it's body before it threw him off into a tree, "GAH!" he grunted hitting the ground.

"SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the Troll with the spell before stabbing the sword threw it's jaw and out it's head before it began to sink back into the ground.

"Did that work?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I think it's dead" Zane said looking to the cave.

"There the entrance to Barrow Fields!" the trader said.

"Let's go" Zane said walking through.

"We made it!" a trader cheered.

"Follow me! I know the way!" the other cheered as they ran ahead with Zane and Leo following them to a bridge.

"Ahh, there you are. We've been expecting you" a man at the end of the bridge said giving Zane the reward.

"4000 gold nice" Leo smirked.

"And Trader's Feather for a trophy" Zane said.

_"Maze seeks and audience with you again you'll find him in Oakvale Tavern he seemed rather urgent"_ the Guildmaster spoke.

"Oakvale?" Zane said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It was my home before the bandits came and burned it down" Zane said.

"So you're going home huh? Sure things must have changed since then come on, better go meet Maze" Leo said as they spotted a man next to blue mushrooms on a table.

"Are those blue mushrooms?" Zane asked.

"Are you looking for Blue Mushrooms? Then you've come to the right place, pretty popular items, I can tell you. I've only got one left now."

"To who?" Leo asked.

"Sold one to a Trader near the Guild, and then the other two...let me think. Oh yes. One went to a rather miserable woman, like to hang around the Picnic Area. The other went to a fellow who said he was throwing a party in the Guild Woods. So you interested? Demand is high, supply is low, so I can't take less than 1,500 gold" the trader spoke.

"Damn! Fine" Zane said handing over the gold.

"One down three to go and we know where those locations are now" Leo said.

"Enjoy my good man" the trader said handing them the blue mushroom.

"Let's go to the Guild that's where the other two are near" Zane said as they used the Guild seal to appear back in the guild.

Later the two entered the Guild Woods as Sparky sniffed the ground and lead them to a man.

"Hey" Leo said.

"Hey, hi! Look could you do me a massive favor? My name's Cyril. Me and some friend had a little party here the other night and I met this drop-dead gorgeous girl from Oakvle. Oh...Myra. I mean, she was a stunner...at least I think she was. But I also thought trees around us were running around on little chocolate leg, if you see what I mean..."

"You were high off your arse" Leo said.

"Anyway, I really want to see her again. Well probably. I mean, maybe it was just the mushrooms and she's actually an ugly stick victim. Even if she isn't, what is she doesn't like me? I'm going to take my chances all the same. Please, take this letter to her in Oakvale" he said giving them his letter as Leo and Zane glanced at the sweaty handwriting.

_'My heart beats for you Myra, you set my soul and blood on fire, your eyes are like two glowing suns, and your bosom two glorious buns. Please say that you do love me, for I can truly say I do love thee, please let me be your groom, or I shall blame it on the mushroom.'_

The two both snickered a bit before gaining their composer.

"Yeah sure! We'll take it" Zane said.

"I must know how she feels. The suspense is kill me!" Cyril said, "oh and one more thing. Don't try to pass the letter off as your own. I've spent weeks perfecting its sublime poetry."

"Sublime?" Zane and Leo muttered.

"Yeah sure all yours!" Zane said as they walked off.

"Weird" they both said heading back to the Guild and made their next stop to Oakvale.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	7. A Hero, A Mercenary and an Assassin

**_A Hero, a Mercenary and an Assassin_**

"So this is Oakvale?" Leo said as they walked into the town and Zane looked around.

"Can't believe it's here again" Zane said as they passed a woman who gasped and turned around.

"Wait!" She called.

"Yes?" Zane said turning to the young woman.

"Hello! I remember you! We thought you'd died in that awful bandit raid all those years ago, so where you been all this time?" she said as Leo noticed Zane shaking having a flash back of fire, screams and blood flood his mind as the woman before them turned into the little girl from Oakvale the one who lost her doll Rosie, "you do remember me, don't you? I was looking for Rosie, my teddy bear just before the raid."

"Zane?" Leo said.

"After that day my parents moved to Bowerstone, but I never really lived it there. Er, are you all right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine" Zane said shaking the flashback.

"I think I lost you there for a second. Anyway, I have to go now, but it was great to see you again, bye!" Emily said walking away.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zane said before spotting Maze in front of the tavern and approached him.

"Ah there you are, I thought maybe you were getting too famous to be seen round here" he said as they started to walk down the road.

"Have you heard anything about Theresa?" Zane asked as they followed.

"I'm afraid I've heard nothing more of your sister, and there is a little else I can do there is hope yet though. A blind seeress lives among Twinblade's bandit Clan. She may be able to tell you about your sister" Maze said as they walked onto the beach.

"I've heard of her it's said she Twinblade's other eyes and can predict all their enemies attacks" Leo said as they reached the docks.

"The seeress stands next to the Bandit King himself. And it's no coincidence the Bandits have been doing so well lately. Have you heard of Twinblade? He was a hero once" Maze said.

"He was?" Zane asked.

"Yes, giant of a man. He had little patience for the Guild though. He left and brought together a dozen bandits factions. I always suspected he was behind the attack on your home. This could be your chance for revenge" Maze said.

"Where is he?" Zane growled.

"The camp can't be far from here. The village is often under attack. I have left a Quest Card at the Guild with the details" Maze said before vanishing.

"First thing first let's deliver this letter than get that card" Leo said as they began to look around town and ran into a man.

"Oh, heroes! I could really use your help sirs!"

"What is the problem?" Leo asked.

"I run a harmless little chicken contest down on the beach, but I'm having a bit of ghost trouble."

"Ghost?" Zane said.

"Some deceased chicken-fancier no doubt. The thing is, he's scaring all my punters away. You couldn't, you know...work some of your hero magic and get rid of him, could you?"

"I doubt it's a ghost but we'll see what we can do" Zane said as they headed down to the beach where they did indeed see a ghost on the beach.

"Well I'll be damn he's real!" Leo said looking through the ghost.

"Aaah! At long last, a kind soul who doesn't flee at the sight of me."

"What are you doing here?" Zane asked.

"I have paced this forsaken beach for so many years. Could it be that you be sent by the gods to lift me from my fierce torment?"

"Try a man up on the hill but how can we get you too…you know move on?" Zane asked.

"My spirit dwells at the bottom of the seam gar, and my poor wife is left destitute and grieving, Gar."

"A pirate?" Leo said.

"She thinks I was but a simple fisherman, and still be somewhere lost at sea. It may shock you to learn dear friends, that I had a small side-business in piracy. Gar!"

"No really?" Zane said trying to act surprised.

"I hid my sinfully plundered treasure next to the jetty on the western beach. If you were to use a spade to dig it up and give it to my wife, I will reward you with plentiful riches, ye old sea dogs" he said as Sparky growled.

"We'll work on it" Zane said as they made their way to the western beach where they saw a woman looking out to sea.

"What are you doing miss?" Leo asked.

"I often stand out here and look out to sea. My dear husband was lost to the waters years ago. He went on a fishing expedition and never came back. I haven't five up hope of seeing him again one day" she said.

"Let's find the treasure then give it to her" Leo said.

"Right" Zane said as they headed down the beach and by the docks they found the 500 gold and returned it to the wife.

"Your husband left this for you, he's been saving it for you with his extra job as a..." Zane said.

"Tour guide! Taking tourist on his boat!" Leo quickly said.

"Oh my goodness! This is from my husband? You say he saved it up by taking tourist out on his boat?" she said as the two smiled and nodded, "yes, I do remember seeing him take people on board. They looked like bandits from a distance, isn't that silly?"

"Yeah..." Leo and Zane said.

"I knew he really cared for me. He was such a good, honest man."

_'__Pirate'_ Zane and Leo thought.

"Thank you so much. I will still pray to see him return safe one day. Right after I've done some shopping" she said.

"Good luck" Zane said as they headed back to the other beach.

"You get rid of that ghost yet?" the man asked.

"Almost!" Zane said as they ran down to the beach where the ghost was waiting.

"Avast, yet've been a trusty seadog, ye have! Perchance now I can finally enjoy my death but before I leave, I shall keep my end of the bargain, gar! The rest of the swag be buried under the axe of a statue in the local graveyard. If it still be there, yer welcome to it. Now thank ye, and goodbye" the ghost said before vanishing.

"Great to a cemetery than" Zane sighed as the two went back to the chicken man.

"You get rid of that ghost yet?"

"We have" Zane said.

"You have? Why, capital news! Come down and pay me and the chicken a visit if you like!" he said walking off.

"Let's find that treasure" Zane said as they headed into Memorial Garden.

"There the statue!" Leo said as the went up the statue with the man holding an ax to see someone had already dug up the treasure.

"Someone dug it up!" Zane said as they heard a whistle and looked over to see a Mercenary in black with a mask over her mouth holding up a key and had a Obsidian Greataxe slung over his shoulder.

"Looking for theses?"

"HEY! How did you get those?!" Zane asked.

"Easy I overheard the ghost mention commentary, treasure and statue so I came here to get it" the Mercenary said.

"Listen merc! Hand over the stuff or you will get my blade in your neck!" Leo growled.

"Oh the big scary assassin so scary-AHHHH!" the Mercenary screamed as he was hit by a shock spell and fell over.

"Nice shot" Leo said as they took their treasure.

"Was that will?!" the Mercenary asked.

"No you were just struck by lightning" Zane said sarcastically.

"That'-that is SO COOL!" he yelled getting up.

"Excuse me?" Zane said.

"You're a hero from the Heroes Guild right?!" he asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah?"

"Take me with you!"

"Excuse me?! You're a low down common thief and killer wy would we want you with us?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm going to be a hero!" the man said.

"PFFFT! BWHAHA! This gringo lost his marbles!" Leo laughed.

"It's not funny! I will be a hero!"

"You're a thief! That's what you are" Leo said.

"Look I just need to make money to make a trip to the Heroes Guild so they can train me. I'm not a killer I am with the Oakvale Mercenaries we don't hurt innocent people we only take jobs for people who are bad."

"You good with a weapon?" Zane asked.

"I work best with axes!" the man said removing the bandanas from his mouth and head to reveal a blonde man around their age with a goatee growing in and blues eyes.

"Sure" Zane said as both Leo and the man spoke at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"REALLY?!"

"Zane are you out of you mind?!" Leo said.

"I have a good feeling about him Leo I think he make a good member of this team of ours" Zane said.

"I'm Ace!" the blonde smirked.

"Zane, this is my dog Sparky and this is Leo."

"Look We can't just bring a merc with us!" Leo said.

"I brought an Assassin with me and I'm still alive so a Mercenary won't make a difference. The three of us could be the greatest heroes in Albion" Zane said.

"The three of us? Like team?" Ace asked.

"Yeah like a team just like the founders. Let's make an oath here and now" Zane said.

"An oath?" Leo said.

"Yeah a promise we will all keep I think I know how to start it! Go for the glory!" he said holding his hand out.

"Find our destines" Leo sighed putting his hand on Zane.

"And become heroes!" Ace smirked putting his hand in as Sparky put his paw in.

"Let's make this official" Zane said.

Later Zane walked out of a tattoo parlor looking at the tattoo of a guild seal on his shirt arm as Ace and Leo walked out with their own on their arms.

"Why the Guild Seals?" Leo asked.

"The mark of the heroes" Zane said pulling his shirt down.

"Let's get this letter to that lady" Leo said.

"What letter?" Ace asked as Zane gave it to him and Ace read it before bursting out laughing "BAWHAH! Who wrote this rubbish?"

"Someone who was high on a blue mushroom" Zane said.

"Blue mushroom huh? Man that stuff can give you such a buzz!" Ace said.

"You know from experience?" Leo said giving him a look.

"I may have had one!" Ace said handing Zane the letter.

**_~Later!~_**

The three approached a well where they found the woman Myra was at.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Myra asked.

"Uh yeah you are" Zane said scratching the back of his head with a blush.

"You are an attractive woman" Leo said simply.

"You're hot!" Ace said.

"I met this man at a party in the Guild Woods who says I am. I think...I think he might be in love with me. You haven't spoken to him have you?" Myra asked.

"Here" Zane said handing her the letter as she blushed.

"Oh, is this from you."

"No baby it was from me-!" Ace began before Leo covered his mouth.

"Keep quite or I will stab you" Leo said.

"No this is from Cyril he's head over heels for ya" Zane said.

"I don't believe it. He really dose love me! He says my eyes are like two glowing suns. I have to let him know I feel the same. Please, could you take this to him? Oh m I can't wait to tell Fiona about this!" Myra said giving her a letter.

"Let's go guys" Zane said as he used his Seal to transport them to the Guild.

"RAUGH!" Ace grunted throwing up in a vase.

"Pansy" Leo said.

"Is this the Heroes Guild!" Ace smiled looking around.

"Don't touch anything" Leo said as they headed outside to the Guild Woods and gave Cyril Myra reply.

"She really likes me! Oh and I bet she really beautiful...have this for your trouble. I have no more need for intoxicants, for I have found love" Cyril said giving them a blue mushroom.

"That makes two" Zane said.

"Let's take this Hobbe Cave Quest Card" Ace said picking up the card.

"It's at Rose Cottage let's use the Cullis Gate" Leo said.

"Oh man" Ace groaned.

_~Later!~_

"Okay here the place" Zane said knocking on the doors at Rose Cottage as they opened to an elderly woman.

"James! Is that you?"

"Sorry ma'am we're here about the Quest Card you requested" Zane said.

"Oh...James is my grandson. You have to find him! He's the only relative I have left. Such a sweet, helpful boy...I don't know how I'd manage without him. I knew this would happen. He's gone back to those caves I just know. He got quite a scare with the things he saw down there last time, I can tell you. But he did bring back some gold."

"So he went back to get treasure huh?" Ace smirked as Leo smacked the back of his head.

"Oh, and he found something else while he was there. I don't know what it's for, but it might be useful. Here" she said giving them an odd hexagon piece.

"Is this a key?" Zane said.

"Could be, back then they used stuff like this" Leo said examining it.

"Please find him! I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him."

"Don't worry ma'am we'll go into those caves and find your grandson and be back in no time" Zane said as the three went on.

"That's if he hasn't changed" Ace said.

"What are you on about?" Leo asked.

"Don't you know? Hobbes are really kids, tempted by the darkness and turned into those horrible vicious beasts" Ace said.

"They're really kids?" Zane said.

"Was kids, once they turn they are beyond help" Ace said.

"Let's find him and bring him home to his granny" Leo said as they went on to the Great wood caves where they found the entrance to the Hobbe cave and by the entrance a pile of bones.

"Well that looks welcoming" Ace said.

"James!" Zane called but heard no answer from the darkness in the cave.

"Come on" Leo said lighting a torch and headed in with Zane and Ace.

"Help!" a man called as they ran up to a closed door.

"Come on!" Zane said kicking the doors open.

"Get me down!" a man in a cage hung from the roof yelled as a pack of Hobbes charged at them.

"Inferno!" Zane yelled setting some Hobbes on fire.

"Hn! Ha!" Leo grunted stabbing his sword into one.

"AHH!" Ace yelled smashing the blade of his ax into the skull of one of the Hobbes.

"Please let me out!" the man yelled.

"Hold on!" Zane yelled shooting an arrow into a Hobbe forehead.

"A bandit?" Ace said free the man from the cage.

"Thanks, mate it was rather embarrassing getting caught by those Hobbes" he said.

"What were you doing here?" Zane asked.

"Me and the lads were searching the cave for treasure. Legends say it's full of stuff. Well protected too. They caught us and stuck us in cages. Been taking us away one by one ever since."

"Ugh" Leo said looking at the bones all around the room.

"Don't know what they did to the rest, but I heard screams that'd chill your blood but hey, less people, bigger share, right? So what you say we go looking together?"

"Your call Zane but remember we already have a Merc and mutt and an Assassin" Leo said.

"He can come but just till we all get out then he can go do whatever but first thing first we find the boy" Zane said opening doors to the main entrance where a pack of Hobbes waited for them.

"Let's put them out" Leo said drawing his sword.

_~Later~_

Upon inspecting the Caver Larder and killing the hobbes they looked around.

"What is that smell?!" Leo said plugging his nose.

"A putrid smell fills the air. Piles of bodies lie against the wall this is where they dispose of the bodies they won't eat" Ace gaged.

"Ugh" Zane said stepping in some murky water and approached a chest, "I hope that's just dirty water."

"Bet there's treasure in there" the Bandit said as Zane opened the chest.

"Try a Will Master's Elixir" Zane said holding the bottle.

"You can have that" the Bandit said.

"Let's leave this room!" Leo said as they headed back to the entrance and went down the tunnel to the Main Chamber to see it filled with dozen of Hobbes and some treasure.

"This got to be their main room" Ace said slicing his Ax.

"Let's just make it quick and painless" Zane said stabbing his sword into a Hobbe chest.

Later once all the Hobbes laid dead Zane approached one of the many chests in the room.

"This one got 500 Gold" Zane called.

"500 here as well" Ace said holding up the bag.

"And a Flame Augmentation" Leo said.

"Hey! I can't get his door open!" the bandit said trying to open the doors with an odd shaped keyhole.

"Hmm" Zane said using the key the grandmother gave them as they heard the door unlock and pushed the doors open to the Moonlit Tunnel.

"No Hobbes" Leo said looking around.

"Shhh I hear something up ahead" Zane said as they reach the doors at the end of the tunnel and pushed them open and travel down the stairs to the Focus Chamber where their eyes widen to see in the center of the room stood an Old Kingdom artefact.

"What is that?" Ace asked.

"It's from the Old Kingdom! It's huge!" Leo said as they stepped into the water to approach it.

"Look!" Zane said spotting a boyish figure in the center of a water made cage.

"Hold on James!" Leo said as they heard giggling.

"What is that?!" the Bandit asked as they all looked over to see a water Nymph come out of the water.

"What do you want?" she spoke.

"Were taking the kid!" Zane said.

"You wish to take the child? I will not give him up! The sacrifice must proceed! Provide an alternative human and I may release him."

"You may?" Zane said.

"Give her the bandit" Leo said.

"What?! No way! I am not being no sacrifice!" the bandit said.

"No one sacrificing anyone! Shock!" Zane yelled striking the Nymph with the spell.

"AHH!" she grunted before flying around and fired a water ball at them.

"GAH!" Ace yelled being struck by it and held under the water.

"Oh for the love of!" Leo growled diving into the water.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Zane grunted firing arrows into the Water Nymph.

"GACK!" Ace coughed as Leo pulled him out of the water.

"Zane! The water!" Leo yelled.

"Right!" Zane said as the Bandit and his allies got out of the water.

"SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the water with the spell as the Nymph grunted.

"GAAAHHH!"

"AHH!" Zane yelled stabbing his sword into her before throwing her body into the water and the shield around the boy went down.

"Did you see that thing?! I thought she was going to eat me" James said.

"From what I gathered she was worshiping this Old Kingdom Relic and was having the Hobbes bring her sacrifices to this thing, let's be thankful there was only one" Leo said.

"I'm out of here! You can keep the bloody treasure!" the Bandit said running away.

"Come on James your grandma worried sick about you" Zane said.

_~Later~_

The sun way up in the sky when they left the cave and headed to Rose Cottage where the boy stopped.

"Wait! You're not leaving me with her, are you? You think the Nymph was bad? My granny is worse! Whose idea did you think it was to go into those caves in the first place?" James asked.

"She sent you in there?" Leo said.

"Well I'm not standing for it much longer. First chance I get, I'm out of here! I'll have to pick up a few things first though and I suppose you want your reward. Don't tell her what I said though! Come on" James said as they headed up the hill where the grandmother was waiting.

"Oh! Thank you for returning my grandson, Heroes! James come here and give granny a hug."

"7000 gold?!" Ace said looking at their reward money.

"Nice trophy..." Leo said holding up the Hobbe Head.

"Hey! Why are you running away?!" Granny called as James ran out of the house with a bag, "Come back!"

"Not our problem friends" Leo said as they left.

_**A.N. Please Review**_


	8. The Search for the Bandit Seeress

**_The Search for the Bandit Seeress_**

"Got it!" Leo said coming out of the water with a mushroom.

"That's the last! Come on let's find that witch" Zane said taking them to Bowerstone with his seal.

_Later!_

"Here" Leo said handing her the mushrooms.

"Ah yes! Good! These will be perfect now just give me a few hours."

"HOURS?!" the three yelled.

"Oh wait! Well what do you know! I got some of the potion already mind like a nymph I tell you" she laughed giving them a potion.

"Let's get this to the kid" Zane said.

"I'll hang onto these mushrooms I'll uh put them somewhere safe" the witch said.

"Yeah right" Zane, Ace and Leo said as they left to Bowerstone and gave the woman the potion.

"I still can't believe the old woman helped us I will never join a with mob after this! We won't forget your kindness heroes. Good luck with your quests" the mother spoke as they made their way to Oakvale.

_Later that day!_

"Oakvale again" Ace said as they walked along the beach.

"So this is the path?" Leo asked as they reached a cave.

"Yep, this is the way to Cliff Top Path" Ace said as they went through the cave then spotted a bandit by a fence.

_"You will need to sneak by those Bandits to get to their camp, if any of them see you, they will raise the alarm and lock the gate and if that happens, you must stay hidden for a short time before the gates reopen"_ the Guildmaster said.

"Let's just try and get to the Seeres and get out" Zane said as the three slow began to sneak around with Sparky following behind sneaking past three guards and entered through the open gates.

"Get down!" Leo whispered as they looked to see two Bandits talking.

"You heard what happened to Stern?"

"No, what did the idiot do this time?"

"He only lost his bloody cap in a raid. Was a week before he could get back in the camp."

"Yeah, you can't get in unless you're in full gear these days."

"If you ask me, old Twinblade's getting a bit jumpy. Don't know what's got into 'im."

"Hey, who's that?" one asked pointing at the three heroes before Leo knives stabbed into their necks and they fell over.

"I got an idea" Leo smirked.

"Oh no" Ace said making a face.

"You got a better idea? You two take their clothes I will find another" Leo said sneaking away.

"Okay" Zane said dragging the body away behind a rock with Ace.

Later the two walked out dressed in Bandit clothing as Leo approached with a leash and put it on Sparky, "maybe we can fool them?" Leo said.

"Ugh these clothes feels gross" Ace said.

"I don't even want to know what some of these stains are" Zane said.

"Even the underwear feels gross!" Ace said as Zane and Leo both gave him a look, "I didn't have to wear the underwear did I?"

"Your disgusting" Leo said as they headed through the path and entered Twinblade Camp and reached the gates.

"Hello, mate. Nice Bandit gear" a man said.

"Thanks, you too" Leo said.

"This here is Twinblade's camp, once you're in, you're in for good o feel free to get changed when you're inside, another three coming in Joe! Open the gates!"

"Thanks mate" Ace said as they walked through the gates.

"So far so good" Leo whispered.

"Yeah but we have to act the part if we're going to blend in" Zane whispered.

"Spsst!" a man said getting their attention.

"I've heard you might be interested in 'procuring' a Camp Pass?"

"And what if we are?" Zane said.

"Well, I can get you three, but it'll cost you 1,000 gold each."

"3,000?! Oh fine!" Zane said pulling out his money bag.

"What a rip off" Leo said pulling out his money bag.

"There goes dinner money" Ace sighed.

"Excellent choice, my friends. Excellent choice!" the shady bandit said.

"You scamming us and I will hunt you down and kill you" Leo said as they all got Bandit passes.

"Those big gates will lead to Twinblade and the Seerees" Leo said has they headed up the stairs and held out their passes.

"Looks like a valid Pass to me. In you go, let them through!" the guard said as the gates opened to Twinblades Elite Camp.

"Wow" Ace said looking around.

"The toughest rouges, throat slashes and murderers are here" Leo said before gasping.

"What?" Ace asked looking to the camp fire where black hooded Assassins stood.

"It's Templars!" Leo whispered.

"Who?" Zane asked.

"The Assassin Brotherhood enemies they seek power and will enslave mankind" Leo said.

"How will we get into that?" Ace asked pointing to the large arena.

"What's this way" Zane said following Sparky before seeing a man heading towards a cage with women inside.

"What is this?!" Zane said.

"Come to look at Twinblade's entertainment? Ain't they just lovely? Gonna be a fun party all right!" the man said.

"Help! Let us out of here!" a woman begged as Leo tried to get the lock.

"Damn! Need a key!" Leo whispered.

"Hold on we'll get you out" Zane whispered holding up his Guild Seal as the women nodded.

"All right you had your look and I have the key so you won't be seeing anymore" the man said.

"Oh really?" Leo smirked before covering the man mouth and stabbed his hidden blade into his heart, "I will take that" he said taking the key and hiding the body under an empty cage.

"Here" Zane said opening the cage.

"Thank you so much!" a woman said.

"I thought we were going to die! But we have to leave quickly, before the guards notice!" the other woman said as the two took off and the gates to Twinblade part opened.

"Twinblade's hostages have escaped! Grab them before they get away!" a man yelled as three men ran out from the gates.

_"Well done the gates are open you can go to Twinblades area now."_

"Will the women be alright?" Ace asked.

"They will be fine come on!" Leo said as they went into Twinblade's Tent as they saw they were outnumbered by Bandits.

"Stand back lads! Twinblade wants a word with these little heroes!"

"Come on!" Zane said as they walked down the path with yelling Bandits to their left and right and approached the large tent as they felt the ground shake.

"What is that a Troll again!" Ace said before they saw the shaking was from each step Twinblade took as the large man stepped out of his tent with massive swords.

"Close it's a Giant" Leo said tilting his head up like Ace, Zane and Sparky.

"She said a Guild-puppet would come, and here you are. My blades have been dying to meet you" Twinblade said.

"Oh? You were expecting us? How kind" Zane glared.

"They haven't been fed for days. You three don't look like much of a meal though."

"Back off you overgrown Troll reject!" Ace growled.

"Draw your blades, Guild-puppets. Let's see what you're made of!" Twinblade said.

"Bring it on!" Zane yelled drawing his sword as Ace pulled out his ax and Leo his Katana.

"HA!" Twinblade yelled swing his sword as the three quickly dodge rolled.

"YAH!" Ace yelled swinging his ax but Twinblade blocked and kicked Ace hard in the gut and sent him flying and smashing into some barrel.

"Ace!" Leo yelled jumping onto Twinblade back with a knife in hand and was ready to stab down but the large man shook Leo off and smashing to the ground.  
"AH!" Zane yelled swing for chest chest but was smacked in the side by the large man sword and sent rolling on the ground.

"Okay he's strong!" Ace grunted holding his bleeding arm.

"Look at his back, it was covered in scars and the only thing exposed in that armor we hit that he'll be down in no time" Leo grunted.

"So go for the back! GO!" Zane yelled as the three charged again.

"YAH!" Twinblade yelled making a slice but Zane dodge by sliding her the blades and under the man legs and jumped up and swung three times at Twinblade exposed back, "GAAH!"

"Over here!" Leo yelled throwing a knife into Twinblade armor.

"AH!" he yelled trying to stab both swords into Leo but he dodged as Twinblade tried to pull his swords out.

"HA!" Ace yelled swinging his ax at Twinblade face but the large man caught the ax then lifted the ax with Ace holding onto it off the ground, "WHOA HEY !"

"Little worm!" he growled swinging Ace around and sent him smack into Leo.

"GAH!" they grunted rolling on the ground.

"HA! YA! AH!" Zane yelled swinging his sword at Twinblade back.

"AHH! I see your stubborn!" Twinblade said pulling his swords out and swung them at Zane who dodged again.

"YAH!" Ace yelled jumping onto Twinblade back and covered his eyes.

"Get off me!" he yelled as Leo stabbed two knives into Twinblade back as the Giant fell over on his hands and knees and the heroes stood tighter preparing for any other attacks.

"I like you better as a Hero Twinblade" Zane said.

"Finish it quick then. I'd do the same for you" Twinblade said looking down at the ground as Zane held up the sword ready to strike.

"There you" a girl said as the three looked over to see a girl their age approaching with a blindfold covering her eyes as Zane eyes widen.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize your own sister?" Theresa said.

"Sister?" Ace said looking at Zane.

"Zane is she?" Leo asked.

"Theresa?" Zane said as she smiled.

_"He past once again before here, Theresa's memories returned in a blaze of fire. Oakvale was burning. She watched in silence as the bandits torture her mother, then turned to her with questions of the missing boy. She answered them only with a star, and so their leader sliced out her eyes. The raiders took the boy's mother, and left Theresa alone in the forest. There she crawled for three days, blind and desolate, until she was found by Bandits. Twinblade and his men. She began a new life of servitude among their clan but the Bandit King sensed her exceptional strength and power of Will, and listened as she whispered dark prophetic truths in her sleep. Those who could never accept this small, blind girl standing by their master's side did not last long. When they attacked, she killed them. Without mercy, and without emotion. For this was her place in the world now."_

"Wait wait wait! This is your sister?!" Ace said.

"I've seen so many things. So much killing, so much dying. I've seen you, little brother. In a ring of sand and blood. An arena full of secrets and I've seen the choices you'll have to make one day, between the darkness and the light" Theresa spoke.

"Theresa?" Twinblade said.

"I'm sorry , Twinblade. Your path is alone now. All our paths are but before I leave, brother I have a present for you. For all the birthdays I've missed a power that runs in our family" Theresa said holding out her hands and glowing green with magic.

"GAH!" Zane grunted floating off the ground in a green light.

"Zane! What are you doing to him?!" Leo growled pointing his katana at Theresa as she began to walk away.

"Zane?!" Ace said catching the hero.

"He finds you when you're sleeping, and when the daylight fades" Theresa said.

"What?" Leo said as Zane looked at his hands.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it or leave me alone. I'm dead anyway. I'm no one's king anymore" Twinblade said.

"You were a great hero once Twinblade! One of the people I admire as a kid" Zane said walking past him with Leo, Ace and Sparky.

"She gone" Leo said seeing Theresa had vanished.

"We'll see her again" Zane said as they left back to the Elite camp.

_"That was a very impressive victory hero but Maze has more news for you at the Guild. I suggest you return here at once"_ the Guildmaster spoke.

"So what did you sister do?" Ace asked.

"I know them all...all the Will spells and...my body" he said looking at his now tighter clothes, "I bulked up."

"Must be the Hero blood in you" Ace said.

"Let's go see what Maze want's" Zane said pulling out his seal and transported them back to the Guild.

"Much better" Leo said walking out dressed in his Assassin Gear.

"No kidding" Ace said fixing his bandana for his Mercenary outfit.

"What do you think?" Zane asked walking out in Bright Platemail Suit.

"Nice armor!" Ace said.

"Why that?" Leo asked.

"...only thing in the store that fit my body now" Zane sighed approaching the Guildmaster.

"Well at least it protect his skin" Ace said.

"Hello master" Zane said approaching the Guildmaster once they arrived.

"You should speak to Maze. He's waiting for you in his quarters, located in the big tower at the back of the guild" the Guildmaster said.

"Thank you Guildmaster" Zane said as the three headed for Maze tower.

"What do you think Maze wants?" Ace asked.

"Probably has more information but if Twinblade was not the one behind my home burning then who was it?" Zane said as they walked in to see Maze by a fireplace.

"Maze" Zane said approaching.

"So you really found your sister. I would never have imagined her living among Bandits" Maze said.

"That makes two" Zane said.

"You've really come a long way these last few years, haven't you?" Maze said going up stairs with the three following, "people are starting to ask when they're see you and your friends in the Arena out in Witchwood."

"The Arena of sand and blood" Leo repeated quietly.

"Do you think?" Ace whispered.

"But before you go wandering again. I've left a Quest Card of my own. A favor, if you will. An old friend of mine has gone missing. Calls himself the Archaeologist he may have stumbled on to something big. Perhaps big enough to put his life in danger."

"I wonder" Leo said thinking.

"There's a rumor he may be hiding somewhere in Witchwood. That is, if he isn't dead already. You can use a Cullis Gate to get there. I only hope it isn't too late."

"Okay Maze" Zane said as they headed to the Quest table.

"A Trader Rescue mission huh?" Ace said reading the card.

"I bet it's those two guys from Darkwood" Leo said.

"We'll take that mission first then head to Witchwood afterwards" Zane said as they took a Cullis Gate back to Twinblade Camp where a Guard waited for them.

"Ah, thank Avo you're here, sirs! The Situation is bad, sirs, real bad! The Bandits are demanding protection money from the Traders' Union, and took three hostages to show they men business."

"They want protection money from traders? How stupid is that?" Ace said.

"The Union's refusing to pay up, even though today is the last day. They called me 'cos I owe them a favor, but...well...I just got out of Guard College last week, and I only got a C minus in Hostage Recovery."

"...there's a school for that?" Leo said.

"Yeah there's a Bard College too" Ace said.

"Know what? I'll tell you where they are and leave you to it. Lemme see...er, ooh...yes, now...there's one's down the hill and, and er...there's two more on the other side of those big gates. All clear? Right, I'm going to make a tactical withdrawl before they see me. Right...good luck!" he said as Zane, Leo and Ace sighed, before entering the camp.

_Five Minutes Later!_

"They seem weaker now" Zane said stepping over a dead Bandit body as Ace and Leo looked backed at the trail of bodies he left.

"Or he's gotten way stronger" Leo said.

"You! You're from the Guild. Rescued at Last! Those Bandits are a vicious bunch. You have to get me out!" A trader said.

"Come on" Zane said as they headed to the other half of the camp.

Two more Minutes Later!

"Ah, my saviors! You have come to rescue me, haven't you?"

"Yes" Zane said.

"Excellent. It's just that sometimes you Guild types like to chop our heads off instead. Anyway, let's go!" the Trader said.

"Come on" Zane said as Leo opened the cage freeing another Traders.

"I suppose I should thank you. Took your precious time. You any idea how long I've been waiting to be rescued? We can't stand here all day talking though. We got to leave! Now!"

"Why I ought to!" Leo growled.

"Let it go Leo he's just an ass" Ace said leading them out of the camp,

"Safe at last! Thanks for everything, heroes you really deserve that reward" a trader said as they walked away.

"5000 gold" Zane said counting the money.

"Next stop Witchwood" Leo said.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	9. Witchwood

**_Witchwood_**

"Never been here before" Leo said as they arrived on the Witchwood Cullis Gate.

"According to Maze card the Archeologist was inspecting a magic door last time he was seen" Zane said.

"A Demon Door?" Ace asked.

"Maybe" Zane said.

_"__Rumor has it that somewhere in Witchwood is a sword that only a true hero can acquire"_ the Guild Master spoke.

"A sword huh?" Leo said.

"Sounds like something to look into" Zane said.

_"__There is a temple in Witchwood that is supposed to give you spiritual strength be warned some gods can be fickle."_

"AH Great!" Ace yelled as it began to rain on them.

"A little rain never killed anyone" Zane said as Sparky shook his wet fur on them.

"Yeah but smelling like a wet dog won't help!" Ace said as they looked ahead as the ground shook and a Rock Troll rose from the ground with a roar.

"Troll!" Zane yelled drawing his weapon.

"Do we ever get a break?!" Leo growled.

"Let's just kill it!" Ace said pulling out his ax.

The Troll then roared throwing massive boulders at them as the three scattered.

Sparky then lunged and bite at the Troll leg. The Troll then kicked Sparky away and sent him hitting a tree with a yelp.

"Sparky! THAT'S IT! NO ONE HITS MY DOG!" Zane growled glowing with a Will aura, "BLADES" he yelled as five glowing magic swords appeared above the Troll and all stabbed into it as it roared and Leo jumped on it's back and began to stab a knife it the exposed part where it's neck was showing under its rock body.

"AH!" Ace yelled slicing his ax against its leg as it fell over dead and began to sink into the ground.

"That's how you take out a Troll" Leo said as Zane rushed over to their whimpering dog limping.

"Here boy" Zane said pulling out a jump from his bag and poured some Health potion in it as the dog began to drink.

"Guys...I think you might want to see this" Leo said heading down a trail.

"What?" Ace said as he Zane and Sparky followed to see up ahead was an identical Old Kingdom Artefact like the one from the Hobbe Cave.

"Another one?" Zane said looking at the strange blue glow surrounding the relic.

"How strange, wish I knew what the marking meant" Leo said.

"Aren't those Templar after some old relic?" Ace asked.

"Relics of Eden powerful artifact mankind shouldn't have this is no Relic of Eden...as far as I am aware" Leo said looking at the stone.

"Maybe that Archeologist know what they are?" Zane asked.

"Maybe" Leo said blowing on a whistle as a Hawk flew down and landed on a fence.

"You have a pet hawk?" Ace asked.

"We Assassin use them to send messages" Leo said attaching a letter to the hawk leg, "I am sending word of this strange artefact to my brothers and see if they may know what these strange relics are."

"Sounds like a plan" Zane said watching the hawk fly away.

"Come on let's leave this place" Ace said heading down the road to Witchwood Stones with the other heroes following.

"I'm soaked!" Leo growled as they ran through the pouring rain.

"So am I! Let's just find an Inn and dry off!" Zane said.

"Look up!" Leo said pointing to a temple in the distance.

"That's the Temple of Avo" Ace said.

"How do you know? I thought you never been here?" Zane said.

"I haven't" Ace said.

"So how do you know that is the Temple of Avo?" Zane said.

"With my pysic powers!" Ace smirked.

"There is a direction sign over there" Leo said pointing to it.

"Oh! Your so no fun!" Ace pouted.

"Come on, let's head there!" Zane said heading up a hill and found a group of men around a man trying to pull a sword stabbed through a rock and into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"So. Have you heard the legend of this sword?" a man asked.

"Nope, enlighten us" Leo said.

"A knight of the Old Kingdom called Huw wielded a sword like no other. He was a giant. The sword cut through monsters, people and demons like parchment. It possessed power. Power that mortals could not control. Dying. Huw trust it into the living rock, from which it could never be removed. Legends says that only somebody as strong as Huw the Giant can remove it" the man said.

"Really?" Leo said examining the sword.

"Perhaps it's just an old wives' tale. Perhaps it's a fake."

"Let me see" Ace smirked grabbing the hilt and began to pull on it with a grunt while gritting his teeth, "GRRRR COME ON! BUDGE YOU STUPID SWORD!"

"Looks like he's weak" Leo chuckled as Ace slipped and fell back hard on the ground.

"OH! Okay that sword stuck" Ace grunted.

"I wanna try" Zane said stepping up.

"I doubt you can Zane that sword is really stuck in there" Ace said.

"Let's see" Zane said grabbing the hilt and pulled on it with a grunt as the sword slipped out of the rocks as Zane starred wide eyes at the Harbinger Legendary Sword like Ace and Leo as the other men clapped.

"Wow you're as strong a giant! Wait till the chief hears about this!" a man said.

"...I pulled it out" Zane said.

"What a strange glow this sword must be harmonized with your will power somehow" Leo said.

"Let's get out of the rain" Zane said attaching the sword to his back as they went down the hill and entered the temple.

"Finally! We can dry off!" Ace said rinsing his bandana.

"Welcome to the Temple of Avo" a hooded monk said.

"Morality awaits those who donate" a monk said.

"Oh sure" Zane said tossing dome money in.

"Ace" Leo said putting money in before heading outside.

"Oh fine!" Ace muttered putting money in.

"Guys I found the Demon Door location!" Leo said.

Later the three stood in the rain in front of the Demon Door.

"What do we have to do to get you to open up?" Zane asked.

"I only open to those who know my name. If you know it, find and hit the magic stones to spell it out. Only one person knows my name, but I doubt you'll find him. Even at the Temple of Avo" the Demon Door spoke.

"Magic stones?" Ace said as they went down the hill and approached the four stones with strange blue markings.

"Hmmm" Ace said hitting one with his sword.

_"__I"_ a voice spoke.

"Ngh!" Ace grunted hitting another.

_"__S"_ the voice spoke again.

"Ha!" Zane grunted hitting another stone.

_"__H."_

"Hn!" Leo grunted throwing his knife into the last one.

_"__T."_

"So those are the four letters we need to use I, S, H, T" Zane said as Leo took a stick and began to write in the mud.

"If we reargue the letters with H first followed by an and an S what do we get?" Leo smirked.

"Hits?" Ace said.

"You think that's his name?" Zane asked.

"One way to find out" Leo said hitting a stone.

_"__H."_

"Ha!" Zane grunted hitting another.

_"__I."_

"Yah!" Ace grunted hitting another.

_"__T."_

"And" Leo said hitting the last.

_"__S."_

_"__H-I-T-S Hits!"_ the voice spoke as the stones glowed and the three headed up the hill and approached the Demon Door.

"So you worked out my name. Big deal, in you go" he spoke opening up to the Witchwood Cavern letting the three in.

"A caravan?" Leo said spotting it then a man ahead of them.

"So you found me. That's just grand. If you can find me, so can they!" the Archeologist growled.

"They? You mean you hid here on purpose?" Leo asked.

"I should never have started studying the Focus Sites but how was I to know Jack was interested in them too!" the Archeologist said.

"You don't mean?" Ace asked wide eyes as Zane and Leo.

"Yes, Jack of Blades!"

"He's returned?!" Leo said.

"Look, I have no time to explain, you can read my journal if you want. I don't want it anymore! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off. It's not safe for me here anymore. Thanks to you three!" the Archeologist said leaving.

"Hmm" Leo said picking up the journal.

"Well?" Ace asked.

"...he answered the question to what that Relic we saw here and in the Hobbe cave was" Leo said.

"What are they Leo? Why would Jack of Blades be interested in such a thing?" Zane asked.

"According to the Archeologist these 'Focus Sites' are scattered all around Albion that serve a purpose in a ritual of some sorts but that's the Archeologist stopped looking into them when Jack showed up" Leo said.

"So a ritual? Think that Nymph in the cave knew?" Ace asked.

"If she did too late to ask her now" Zane said.

"I hope my brothers will know more about this these Focus Sites have me a little weary" Leo said.

"Let's head back to Bowerstone whole lot of books here we can donate" Zane said taking some.

"Good idea" Ace said.

Later the three walked into the school.

"Ah hello again. Have you found any interesting reading material?" the Headmaster asked.

"Right here!" Zane said stacking the books on the teacher desk.

"Oh look! 'How to make Friend' just the thing to teach the children manners. Why don't you stay and listen Heroes it's never to later to learn!"

"Sure" Zane said leaning on a wall.

"Do we have to? I hated school as a kid too." Ace said taking a seat.

"Today lesson will be 'how to make friends' these fine heroes has just given us a good example of how to make friends by donating this book to the school. Helping people out and giving presents are both good ways to make friends. Can anybody tell me another way to make friends?"

Sir! Sir!" a blonde boy said holding up his hand.

"Yes?"

"Tell them you'll smash their teeth in if they won't be friends with you!" the boy said.

"I like that answer" Ace smirked as Leo smacked the back of his head.

"Stop poisoning children's minds" Leo said.

"No, Billy. Threatening people is not really a good way to make friend with them" Mr. Gout said.

"Works for Leo" Ace said as Leo knocked Ace on the floor.

"Oops" Leo smirked.

"I think we need to work on this some more..."

"Hey read this one" Ace said taking a book from the stack.

"What's this? 'The Pale Balverine'? I hope it doesn't give them nightmares" he said.

"Ace" Leo glared.

"Come on it's a good book" Ace shrugged as they went over to the story telling blanket with the kids.

"There was once a Lord who thought himself good with an arrow. Until people saw that his lies ran right through to his marrow. Many months in the cells of Bargate he spent, plotting his redemption and once he was free he hunted all evil, without exception. One day he met his match, a foul and mighty Balverine. He did not die from its bite, but his curse was obscene. He became one of those creatures, and pale as snow was his fur. To kill him came then a red-caped woman, a true connoisseur. Her silver arrow pierced his blackened heart and sent him to his grave and so he died in infamy, without the acceptance he craved" Mr. Gout said finishing the story.

"What a horrid story to read to children!" Leo said as the kids all clapped, "...kids these days lord help them in the future."

"You three have done our school such a great service, I don't know if we can ever adequately repay you."

"No need the children's futures are what is important and education is the best way" Zane said.

"I do have a little something and...well, I know it's not much, but the children think you'll love it. We used it in our production of 'The Mage's Apprentice'. But it was a little large for our particular actors" Mr. Gout said holding out a Bright Wizard Hat.

"Well thank you kids!" Zane said as they left the school.

"That was interesting, school when I was a child was nothing like that" Leo said.

"That was a nice thing we did" Ace said as Zane stopped and looked towards a tree.

"No way!" Zane said rushing over.

"Zane?" Leo said following as they saw Zane approached Thunder.

"Well, well look who it is" Thunder said.

"Hello Thunder" Zane said.

"Come to play with the other children, have you?" Thunder said.

"Maybe, I do like kids" Zane said patting a boy head.

"Shame Whisper has such a soft spot for you she should have taught you a lesson in Orchard Farm, but she'll learn" Thunder said.

"Who Whisper?" Ace whispered.

"Zane grew up with her at the Guild I guess she his rival" Leo whispered.

"I only hope you both end up in the Arena one day. Then we'll see who the greater Hero is but I wasted enough time talking. The Guildmaster needs me back at the Guild. He can't entrust important quests to novices like you" Thunder said.

"Why I ought to!" Ace growled as Leo held him back and Thunder disappeared using his seal.

"What a _burro_" Leo said.

"Thunder always been like that, novice, HA! He'll see! One day the three of us will be Albion greatest Heroes!" Zane said as Sparky growled, "oh sorry boy! I mean the four of us!"

"Let's go back to the Guild and see what quest are available" Leo said

"Yeah we need some cash" Ace said as Zane used is seal to take them to the Guild.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	10. The Arena

**_The Arena_**

"A White Balverine in Knothole Glade?" Zane said picking up the Quest Card.

"Like that story, now those Balverine our strong but how strong is a White Balverine?" Leo asked.

"I heard they're Alphas" Ace said.

"Alphas?" Zane said.

"You know pack leaders so they must be strong" Ace said.

"We best be on our guard for this" Leo said.

"Let's go" Zane said using his seal to take them to Witchwood Lake.

"Is this place always raining?!" Ace growled.

"It would seem that way" Zane said entering the Knothole Glade where it was night and they stuck to a trail lit by lanterns.

"AHHH!" a woman screamed.

"Come on!" Ace yelled as they ran down the trail to see a group on people banging on a close gate with three Balverines approaching them from behind.

"Blades!" Zane yelled stabbing swords into one killing it as the other two turned and in that second Ace smashed his ax into one skull and Leo shoved his knife into the other heart.

"Guys!" Zane yelled seeing two more run from the dog.

"Hn!" Leo grunted firing an arrow into one forehead.

"Inferno!" Zane yelled setting the other on fire.

"Open the damn gate! Let those people in!" Ace yelled banging on a door.

"I guess it's safe to let you in now, but hurry it up – there could be more of them out there!" a guard said opening the gates as they approached a man whom looked to be in charged.

"What the hell was that?!" Zane yelled.

"Bloody Balverines! In all my years as Chief, I've never seen anything like it. We might have had a chance, but these damn things follow a White Balverine" the Chief said.

"Told you" Ace smirked at Leo and Zane.

"It comes into our village and kills whoever it wants" the Chief spoke as they heard a horrible howl, "I can hear something. It must be attacking the warehouse, at the bottom of the hill!" he said as a horn was blown.

"Come on!" Zane said drawing his weapons and headed down the hill as they spotted the massive white Balverine with blood covering its mouth, face and parts of its fur.

"Whoa!" Ace yelled as Leo fired an arrow as it jumped into the air to dodge.

"The hell did it go?!" Leo growled as it landed away from them then pounced on Zane.

"Zane!" Leo and Ace yelled.

"NGH!" Zane grunted holding it's snout away from him.

"GET OFF HIM!" Ace yelled slamming his ax into it's back as it roared then jumped into the air and landed away and ran down the hill.

"Get back here!" Zane yelled chasing after it with Leo and Ace as they saw it had vanished.

"It escaped!" Leo growled.

"That thing's skin is too tough even for you" the Chief said.

"Just wait! I got a sword that will hurt it!" Zane growled.

"We had a great hunter in Knothole Glade one. He died fighting the last White Balverine. His wife still lives in one of the houses up at the top of the hill. If anyone knows how to hurt that bloody thing it'll be her."

"Let's go" Leo said as they headed up the hil and once tere they were about to knock on the woman home when Leo heard something on the roof above, "huh?"

Upon looking up a White Balverine jumped down to attack.

"Force Push!" Zane yelled making it smack away from Leo and slam into a large totem in the center of the houses "AHH!" Zane yelled charging again but it crawled up the totem and disappeared once it jumped into the sky.

"GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Ace growled.

"The damned thing was just waiting for you. How could it know where we were going?" the Chief asked as a woman approached from the home they were going to.

"He was here again, wasn't he? I didn't want to hurt him, but this time he's gone too far."

"He?" Leo said.

"What the blazes are you talking about?" the Chief asked.

"The White Balverine. It's my husband. Or it was, once. He was bitten by the Balverine he killed and slowly turned into the creature he hunted for so long. For a while he could control himself, but anything that was left of my husband is dead now" the wife said as they heard the emergency horn blown.

"That's the town horn! It must be attacking again" the Chief said.

"My husband used silver weapons to hunt the last White Balverine. Please, take this. End his pain" she said giving Zane, Ace and Leo Silver Augmentations and one Augment Remover.

"Let's end this" Zane said attaching the Augmentation to his weapon as the others did the same as the White Balverine came up the hill.

"Slow Time!" Zane yelled slowing the creature down as the three attacked.

"AHH!" Ace yelled smashing the Ax into it's back as they saw smoke come off it's back as the monster roared and jumped into the air and ran off.

"Looks like the weapons work now at hurting him" Leo said.

"That Balverine will think twice before attack us again. We've got it on the run! We can hurt it! We can kill it! Folks say it lives by Witchwood Lake, come back with its pelt, and I'll reward you" the Chief said.

"Come on, let's end this thing misery" Leo said as the heroes headed to Witchwood Lake.

"Hmmm" Leo said following tracks as they heard it's howl.

"There it is" Ace whispered as they saw it at the water.

"So what's the plan?" Leo asked.

"Attack!" Zane yelled jumped off the hill and slashed his sword across it's back as it roared then howled as more Balverines began to appear.

"Oh great!" Leo growled pulling out his bow and began firing arrows.

"GAH!" Ace grunted being tackled and held up his ax as the Balverine bit down on it and he tried to fight it off.

Sparky then barked and jumped on it's back biting it's neck as the Balverine roared and Ace flipped them over and shoved the blade of his ax into its neck splattering blood on his face.

"HN!" Leo grunted firing an arrow into one Balverine head then ran as another approached and jumped off a tree and stabbed his sword into ones back and threw a knife into the neck of the Balverine behind him

"Blades!" Zane yelled taking down a few then charged at the White Balveirne who swung at him but he used the mud to slid under it then got up and swung his sword back for a last attack, "AHHH!" Zane yelled with one powerful swing sliced the White Balverine head off as the others stopped attacking and Zane held it up, "RAHHH! IF YOU WANT TO BE NEXT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME NEAR THIS VILLAGE AGAIN!"

All the Balverine growled and began to back away disappearing into the woods around them.

"We look like hell" Leo said looking at the blood covering them.

"Let's wash up" Ace said using the lake water to clean his face.

"I feel gross" Zane said cleaning his hands.

"Let's go" Leo said cleaning off Sparky and the four headed back into Knotole Glade and approached the Chief.

"So you're back and in one piece! We heard the howling and feared the worst, but it looks like you triumphed over the beast. Heroes of your stature deserve the glory of fighting in the Arena. Your nomination should be waiting for you when you return to the Guild oh, and speaking of the Guild...they sent this letter for you, from your sister Zane" the Chief said holding out the rolled up paper and an old book.

"Theresa?" Zane said taking it and opening it up as Leo and Ace looked to read along with him.

_Dear brother, I have always known we were special, and now I have found proof. This book tells of a bloodline from the days of the Old Kingdom, and its connection to a sword powerful enough to rule the world. A bloodline mother belonged to, I am certain. A bloodline you and I belong to as well. Perhaps with your eyes you will understand it better than I do. I speak to the pages but they don't speak back._

_Theresa_

"A sword? That can rule the world?" Leo said taking the book, and opening to the first page, "The Bloodline."

"What it say?" Ace asked as Leo read aloud.

"Though the Old Kingdom vanished centuries ago, pieces of it remain scattered throughout Albion. The Guild in its magnificent glory, ruined architectural corpses, dark and unholy secrets throbbing beneath the earth. But more survives than stone and magic. For there is still among us the living legacy of the Kingdom itself. A lineage that is connected with all that made the Kingdom great and somehow ended up destroying it. Whether they are the descendants of Archon himself or of the makers of the Sword, or perhaps of those who managed to extinguish its power, it is not known. Though generations separate them from the days of the Fall, there walk today survivors of this bloodline, and an ancient power courses though their veins. They may as Heroes or they may hide among the masses, but their link to the Sword wielded by Archon himself, the Sword of Aeons, is confirmed in all the documents I have unearthed. If I can find the living descendants of this bloodline, I may be able to uncover what happened to the Sword, and perhaps the days of the Old Kingdom can be restored. There is one to whom all the signs direct me. Though she lives a quiet life now, she has done much to mark her as the one. And now the bloodline continues through her children. A son and a daughter. And the power that lives in her will be passed on to them one day."

"Remains...the Focus Sites!" Ace said.

"So that's what they will summon! This Sword of Aeons a sword that can give it's wielder the power to rule the world" Zane said.

"It spoke of a mother a son and daughter" Leo said.

"So if the son is Zane and the daughter his sister Theresa than you mother may be alive Zane" Ace said.

"She could be alive..." Zane repeated.

"So that raid on your home, the Old Kingdome Relics, the Sword it's all connected to one person!" Leo said.

"Jack of Blades!" Zane growled clenching his fists, "the Archeologist mentioned him!"

"So the raid was meant to capture you, Theresa and your mother" Ace said as they headed to the Cullis Gate.

"But I escaped and they left Theresa for dead" Zane said.

"Meaning Jack could be looking for you Zane" Leo said.

"Let him come! I'll kill him when I see him!" Zane growled as they headed to the Guild.

_~Later!~_

"WHOA! Check it out!" Ace smirked holding up a nominee paper.

"We can enter the arena" Leo said looking at his own nominee.

"The next quest here, I bet you anything Whisper will be there" Zane said.

"No doubt but you will whoop her and that giant troll brother of hers no sweat" Ace said.

"Let's go back to Witchwood I want to see this Arena! My mother told me stories about this place" Zane smiled as they took the Cullis Gate to Witchwood.

"What was she like?" Leo asked as they appeared in Witchwood.

"Oh she was beautiful and strangely she was VERY strong could beat down at arm wrestling every time" Zane smiled as they reached the doors to the Arena Entrance.

"Let's go" Leo said pushing the doors opened."

"You can hear the crowd from out here" Ace said as they walked up the hill.

"The Arena is THE place to watch heroes in action even in my country we heard of it" Leo said as they approached the guards at the doors.

"Have you come to spectate or participate?" he asked.

"We're participating!" Ace smirked.

"Participate, eh? Well, you'll need a Nomination from the Guild just like everyone else."

"BAM!" Ace said holding out his nomination as Leo and Zane held up theirs.

"You've already got one? My apologies. You can going in any time you like! This way please" he said opening the doors as the three stepped in.

"Welcome to the Hall of Heroes!" the guard said leading them down a hall with statues of heroes, "if you follow me, I'll take you to the Arena Preparation Area."

"Wow" Ace said looking around.

"What an honor to see such faces of who fought in these walls" Leo said.

"I tell you, the history of this place is wasted on the public. The Arena's first Heroes. Our land's heritage. But do people care? No. People don't want history. They want the heroes of today, still I suppose every era needs its own Heroes. Hmmm, quite profound, that. You can quote me if you like."

"The first heroes man what it must have been like back then" Zane said passing the statue of Rook.

"So this is the Preparation Area?" Leo said as they headed down the stairs and joined several other fighters to listen to the rules.

"Welcome to the Witchwood Arena. A couple of basic points first, first of all, I must remind you to keep your aggression for the Arena itself. Anyone caught trying to cut up his rivals in here will be in trouble. You have been warned. Secondly, the way out. You can come in after each round, not during a round" Roth spoke as they heard boos outside.

"Roth! It's getting really ugly out there!" a guard said.

"All right! You! Chameleon! You've hear all this before go on for the first round and keep the crowd happy" Roth said.

"No problem! This'll be easy!" Chameleon said entering the arena.

"Okay, when it's your turn, I'll call your name, and you will enter the Arena through the door our friend Chameleon just used. Once in the Arena you will battle foes from all over Albion. Every group of creatures you defeat wins you prize money, and increase the prizes for the next round. The aim is to stay out there as long as you can to earn the big gold."

"Now you're talking my language!" Ace smirked as Leo and Zane smacked the back of his head.

"Now, you can come back here any time you like: to buy potions or more equipment, do this thought and your prize for the next round will be zero and worse, the crowd will think you're a big loser. Real Heroes get out there and stay out there! Whether you rest or not, the Arena Bonus Prize, given by Jack of Blades himself, will go to whoever gets through every single round alive" Roth spoke as Zane, Leo and Ace silently gasped.

"Jack of Blades here?" Ace whispered.

"So, get out there. Use your skills well, make sure the crowd enjoys it and, if you have to die, do so bravely. The rest of you, wait your turn" Roth said walking away.

"He's here?!" Leo said.

"Perfect!" Zane growled.

"Hold on Zane think rationally, all he's doing is giving your prize if you go and plunge a sword in his gut it will look bad we can't kill him, that is not what a hero would do he wait for Jack to show his true colors, I am not even sure people are aware this is THE Jack of Blades the threat to mankind" Leo said.

"Your right but he knows where my mom is" Zane said.

"We'll find out soon but for now we can't let Jack know your that very boy he was after" Ace said as a guard approached Roth.

"Er? Roth? Bad news. I think Chameleon's, er, you know. Dead."

"What?! Already? The idiot. Right, people. It seems Chameleon only made it through three rounds before dying like a chicken in front of 5,000 people. We need a new volunteer" Roth said before pointing at Zane and his friend, "new boy! You look read. Been a while since we had a team go in. In you go."

"Already?" Leo said.

"Talk to Al up by the door. He'll let you into the Arena" Roth said.

"Let's go" Zane said as they headed up the stairs.

"Right, I can let you in now. You sure you're ready?" Al asked.

"Yes" Zane said.

"Ah, round one. They always tell me this one give them the biggest buzz" Al said.

"Buzz, hee hee, that's a good one, Al. Buzz, funny" the second guard said.

"Okay were up against Wasps" Leo said as they entered the Arena approached a gate that was lowering down with a crowd of people cheering and an announcer speaking.

_"__Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment, I give you Zane, Leo and Ace famous for such Quests as Orchard Farm, and defeating ex-Hero Twinblade!"_ he said as the three stepped into the center of the arena and saw the gate behind them close, _"like other brave challengers, this up and coming hopeful has an eye on tonight's Grand Prize, presented by Jack of Blades himself."_

"Hello ladies! Mwha! I love you all!" Ace said blowing kisses to the female spectators.

"Focus Ace!" Leo growled smacking the back of his head, "we need to be on our guard!"

"Hear that?" Zane asked hearing a growing buzzing noise.

_"__And we're onto the first round! An old Arena favorite, it's the Wasp Horde!" _

"Uh oh" Leo said as Wasps began to surrounded them.

"HA!" Leo yelled firing his bow at Wasps flying around them.

"Shock!" Zane yelled electrocuting a few that got close to them.

"YAH! HA!" Ace grunted smashing some with his ax.

"Ace!" Leo yelled jumping onto Ace swinging Ax blade and jumped to the air firing arrows at remaining Wasps as nothing but dead bugs surrounded them.

_ "__Fighting like that gets you 100 gold! The next round will be 500 gold! He may be new to the Arena, but he's got through round one! Let's see how he does with the second round. It's an audience favorite. The cruel, the smelly Hobbes!"_

"Let's go!" Zane said getting in a circle with his friends as the countdown began.

_"__Three! Two! One! Go!"_ he yelled as Hobbes appeared in the Arena.

A few minutes later Zane threw he last dead Hobbe into the pile they made as the fan cheered.

_"__That's another 500 Gold! 600 Gold up so far and there is a 1000 up for in the next round! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the team rounds!" _he said as the gate opened and Whisper walked out to join them as thunder cloud flashed above them as the sky began to grow dark and it began to rain down on them.

"Whisper?!" the three said.

_"__Four heroes side by side, fighting together for their very survival! And there's been a last minute change to the Heroes lineup! It's the sister of Arena Legend Thunder! Let's hear it for Whisper!"_ he said as Whisper bowed to the crowd,_ "so, the four of them together, can they defeat the Balverines?"_

"Let's take care of this!" Ace said drawing his weapons like the others.

_"__Three! Two! One! Go!"_

Three Balverines then appeared as the four went to attack.

"HN!" Zane grunted sliding under a Balverine using the mud on the ground then stab his sword into the Balverine back.

"Here!" Whisper said using his pole to choke a Balverine from behind as Leo finished it with a knife stabbed down into its skull.

"AHH!" Ace yelled using his ax to slice the neck of the last as five more then appeared.

"NGH!" Ace grunted being tackled in front of a spinning blade fan as he grunted and kicked the Balverine off into the fan chopping it up into pieces and spill blood all over Ace, "UGH! Nasty!"

"Look out!" Leo yelled dodging a white Balverine tackle as he looked to see Whisper stab the end of her pole into a Balverine then saw the White coming at him again before standing on a red panel and smirked, "Come on!"

The Balverine then lunged as Leo jumped and in the seconds the fan came up slicing up the White Balverien and hitting Leo with it's blood and guts.

"Yeah that stink!" Leo said as a Balverine roared and tackled him.

"Blades!" Zane yelled using the spell to kill the last two as Leo threw the body off him.

"Thanks!" Leo called as the final round started and two white Balverines appeared with eight brown ones.

"We can do this!" Zane said getting in a circle with his friends.

By the end of the round the four were covered in the blood of the dead Balverines with rain washing away what got on their clothes as Zane pulled his sword out of one dead body.

_"__1600 in the bag and there's another 2000 I offer in the next round! These four did a great job last round, ladies and gentlemen. Give them a big hand! The next round is a real favorite this year! Anyone who's braved Lychfield Graveyard recently will know what I'm talking about. It's the Undead!"_

"Hollow Men!" Leo growled.

"Something you know?" Ace asked.

"Zane use that Inferno spell and use it a lot!" Leo said lighting an arrow on fire as a pack Hollow Men rose from the ground.

"Inferno!" Zane yelled setting three one fire before they exploded.

"HN! HA!" Leo grunted firing lit arrows into Hollow Men skulls.

_A few minute later!_

"What the hell?!" Ace panted.

"Yeah hard to kill huh?" Leo panted.

"Four rounds left guys" Zane grunted.

_"__The competition's heating up! We've already lost three Heroes. Well it's time to make our surviving combatants even more nervous! It's round five, and here they are. Spared from the headsman's block, let's have a big hand for: the Bandits of the Black Hand Gang!"_

"Something I know!" Ace smirked.

"Just focus!" Leo said.

_Later!_

_"__Out intrepid Heroes have made light work of Wasps, Bandits, Hobbes, Balverines and even Undead What's next? What could possibly pose a threat to our noble combatants? Ladies and Gentlemen, it's round six! The Might Earth Trolls Ingrid and Bertha!"_

"...they're females?" Zane said as the two Trolls emerged in the ring.

"HA! AH!" Whisper grunted attacking one with Leo.

"Ha!Hn!" Leo grunted on its back stabbing a sword into its neck.

"Force Push!" Zane yelled knocked one over towards a fan as Ace used it's ax to trip it and watched the the spinning blades finish the rest while Whisper and Leo brought down the other.

"Too easy now" Ace said waving to the fan.

"At least the rain stopped" Leo said.

_"__Things are getting very tough for our contestants. We can all see that they're feeling the strain but what stands between our noble Heroes and their winnings? Is that a pile of rubble? No! It's the Rock Trolls Stanoth and Groyn!"_

"Not again" Zane sighed as the split off into pairs and went to attack the trolls.

Later!

"Whew!" Ace sighed kicking over a rock.

"So what's next? Trolls are the only thing powerful I can think of?" Leo said.

"Wait and see" Zane said waving towards the fans as they saw everything was now turning red.

_"__Now ladies and gentlemen today you have seen the best of Albion's Arena fighters. Put your hands together for our successful Heroes! But now, round eight, the final battle, I give you...Arcahanox!"_

"What the hell is an Arcahnox?" Ace asked looking around the red arena with the others.

_"__Three! Two! One! Go!"_ the announcer said as the ground shook and a massive scorpion rose from the ground with a hiss.

"WHOA!" Leo yelled dodging it's stinger.

"GAH!" Zane grunted as it smacked him and Whisper with its massive claws.

"It's exoskeleton hard to break!" Whisper panted.

"First thing first we need to take out it's poison string" Leo said.

"How?" Ace asked.

"Whisper! Zane distract it! Ace come with me!" Leo said.

"Hey over here! Shock!" Zane yelled hitting the bug as it charged as them and Zane and Whisper dodged rolled as it slammed into a wall.

"Ace!" Leo yelled as Ace launched the Assassin in the air, "AHHH!" Leo yelled using his sword to chop off the Arcahnox stinger as poison and blood spilt out and it hissed.

"If we can get close we can try and use a sword to break it's shell and hit it's brain, instant kill" Zane said.

"Go!" Ace yelled as he and Whisper charged as he caught one pincher with his ax and Whisper held the other with her pole.

"Zane!" Leo yelled giving Zane a boost in the hair as he spun the sword upside down.

"RAAGH!" Zane yelled thrusting it down its head and stabbed through and hit and came out the bottom of its head and hit the ground as it hissed and moved for a bit before collapsing dead.

"...we did it? WE WON!" Ace smiled as the red vanished and the sun came out from the clouds.

_"__We have four winners! Incredible! So what will happen? Four winners and only one prize? Well, as you know, we have a special guest here today it's the one, the only...the Hero of Heroes, Jack of Blades!"_ the announcer said as Leo, Zane and Ace looked up to a balcony where stood a red hooded man wearing a white mask.

"Hero of heroes?" Leo said.

"Have these idiot truly forgot our own history?!" Leo growled as they looked at the man.

**_"_****_I have returned. After an eternity away from you all, Jack of Blades is back!"_** Jack spoke, "**_this Arena is all that is great in Albion, and you all that is worthy in it I am honored to stand before you again and I have a proposal to mark the occasion. One final round a fight to the death between the four Heroes still standing, the winner will receive a special prize. The loser will have the privilege of dying before you."_**

"THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" Ace yelled.

"What do they think they're doing? They can't do this!" Whisper said to the others.

"Yeah no kidding! I am not going to kill any of you your my friends" Zane said.

"What should we do?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to put on a good fight, but I'm not killing you, I can't kill you! We came here to put on a good show and that's what we're going to do! Let's go!" Whisper said.

"May the best man win" Leo said as they all moved away and turned to face each other and pulled out their weapons.

"YAH!" Whisper grunted launching at Zane who jumped back to dodge her attack, "damn! You've improved since training!"

"Yeah I picked up a few trick! Rise Dead!" Zane yelled sending spirits of Hollow Men after Whisper.

"HA!" Ace grunted swinging his sword as Leo dodged then swept under Ace and kicked his feet out from under him, "NGH!" he grunted before rolling out of the way of Leo swinging his sword down.

"HAH!" Zane yelled hitting Whisper and sent her skidding across the ground.

"AHH!" she grunted before launching herself in the air and came down kicked Zane over on his back.

"AH!" Ace yelled colliding weapons with Leo.

"Hn!" Leo grunted shoving Ace into the wall then smacked his weapon out of his hand and used the hidden blade and held it close to Ace neck, "your dead."

"...yeah I know guess a Merc could learn a thing from an Assassin" Ace said as Leo made the blade hide again.

"A Mercenary got a few things we Assassins could use" he said before running towards Zane who shoved Whisper across the ground.

"Whoa!" Zane yelled before dodging Leo sword then pressed his hand to Leo chest, "Force Push!"

"GAH!" Leo grunted being sent flying and smashing into a wall and hit the ground out cold.

"AHH!" Zane yelled charging at Whisper.

"YAHHH!" she yelled charging as their weapons collided in a spark and in a blink of an eye Whisper staff was flying and stab into the ground away from her and Zane pointed his sword to Whisper neck as she was on her knees.

_"__We have a winner here tonight folks! All he has to do is give her one final strike to the last three heroes, and the Bonus Prize is his! But will he do it? Will he kill Whisper, Leo and Ace, or will he throw his victory away?"_

"Don't do it Farmboy. We agreed. Just...walk...out. We agreed let's stop fighting now" Whisper said.

"You know that nickname really annoys me Whisper, if I was anyone I would strike down you, Leo over there out cold and Ace" Zane said.

"Zane?" Ace said standing over Leo as Zane smiled and put his sword away and held his hand out to Whisper.

"But my friends are worth way more to me than 24,000 Gold and some stupid Bonus Prize, SCREW YOU JACK! I pick my friends over death anyway" Zane said helping Whisper up before going over to Leo and helped carry him out to the gate with Ace but before going through the doors he looked right at Jack and held up his middle finger before going through the doors to see Thunder in the Preparation Area with a woman dressed in purple.

"But, my dear Lady, it was mere luck! He's nothing but a-" Thunder said before Zane and Ace walked in with Leo arms around their shoulders.

"Ah! There you are! The Heroes they're all talking about. I'm impressed and that doesn't happen often" Lady Grey smiled.

"Ngh! What the hell happened?" Leo groaned.

"But I forgot my manners. I am Lady Grey, the Mayor of Bowerstone, I can see you are a man of worth. You should pay me a visit at my Bowerstone North Manor" she said.

"My Lady! If you would only li-" Thunder began before Lady Grey interrupted him.

"Thunder! I am tired of your protests. Tired of your jealousy. The time of your glory is long gone. You should learn to accept that" she said before looking back at Zane, "as I was saying Hero, I do hope you will accept my invitation. We have much to discuss" she said before walking away.

"Yeah like why she hired bandits to stela from farmers" Leo muttered as Thunder glared at Zane and he back.

"This is not over. Your blood blood spills just like any other and yours will spill soon enough" Thunder growled.

"Love to see you try!" Zane growled back as Thunder entered the arena and Jason and his friend followed a guard back down the Hall of Heroes.

"That was unbelievable. I haven't seen anything like it for a long time. I'll guide you back through the Hall of Heroes. You truly deserve to stand amongst them. I must say, you remind me of someone who fought here many years agoZane."

"Oh really?" Leo said.

"Memory's not what it used to be, but I think her name was...Scarlet Robe. That's right. Ever heard of her?" the guard asked as Zane stopped with wide eyes as the guard kept walking.

"Zane?" Leo said looking back at Zane.

"Probably not. It was all before your time but if you look on your right then you'll see her statue. She was the first female Hero to become Arena champion" the guard said as Zane approached a statue of a woman in a hood holding an ax in shape of an eagle.

"...mom" Zane said looking up at her.

"That's your mother?! Scarlet Robe is your mother?!" Ace yelled.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?! Oh this makes so much sense!" Leo said looking up at her statue with Leo and Zane.

"Your mom hot" Ace said as Leo slapped the back of his head as they saw Zane fall to his knees.

"Zane!" Leo said touching his friend shoulder.

"It's her that's my mom" Zane said trying to fight back tears.

**_"_****_She was a fine hero"_** Jack said as Leo and Ace growled spinning around to see the man approaching as Zane stopped up to also glare at the hooded man **_"just as soft- hearted as you but her dedication came with a prince. After her final battle she was never the same. She lives now in complete solitude, crushed by her failure to save her family long ago and yet here you are. I knew her son would end up here one day. It's in your blood and in your sister's too. You should bring her to me. I so long to reunite you both with you mother. Just think of the happiness it would bring her."_**

_This was the true face of his mother. Scarlet Robe, slayer of Balverines. Once one of the fiercest Heroes in all of Albion yet her most splendid battle was also to be her last. Ambushed by a dozen Balverines, Scarlet killed them all, only to fall injured and drained beside their corpses. There she would have died but for Brom, a kind and simple woodsman who tended her back to health. In time they married and had two children. A girl and then a boy. Scarlet days of death were forever behind her._

"I highly doubt you're interested in a family reunion" Zane growled at Jack.

**_"_****_Whatever you decide, you have earned the Champion Seal. People everywhere will recognize you as the winners of the Arena and it will grant you access to Bowerstone North. Don't lose it. It is rather valuable"_** Jack said giving Zane a seal before they were escorted out.

"I should have killed him there!" Zane growled.

"It's not worth it! We know his true colors but the world see him as a hero we need them to see too" Leo said looking at their prize.

"Oh we got to keep the King Scorpion Sting" Ace said.

"30,000 Gold? Someone was being generous" Zane said.

"Probably Jack to try and get us to buy his 'I'm interested in your reunion' crap" Ace said as a bandit approached.

"Hey you!"

"The hell you want?!" Zane growled making the man flinch.

"Theresa wants you to meet her at the Grey House!" he said.

"Theresa?" Zane said.

"Let's go" Leo said as they headed to Bowerstone.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	11. Investigating the Mayor

**_Investigating the Mayor_**

At the guild the three looked at the Quest Cards.

"We better get these out of the way before we go and see Theresa" Leo said.

"Hey Leo what's you opinion on Lady Grey?" Zane asked.

"A cold hearted bitch who interested in expanding her manor instead of doing what Bowerstone needs like providing books for children's in school, but that is just y opinion. I just don't trust her, she did send a Quest Card to steal from that farm couple, and where do you think that money came from to pay those Bandits?" Leo said.

"She hot as hell" Ace said.

"Hmm we got Break the Siege and a Lost Trader" Zane said holding up the cards.

"Let's do both" Ace said.

"Okay this Quest Card requires us in Knothole Glade" Zane said.

"Let's go then" Leo said as they took the Cullis Gate.

Later the three walked in the rain and stopped when they saw a Bandit waiting at the bride.

"Halt!" he said.

"The hell you want Bandit?" Ace said.

"So you're the heroes they sent, eh? Well I've got a new job for you. These bloody villagers are holding our boss, and they plan to hang him so I want you to take a message to their Chief. You tell him, we'll raze his precious town to the ground if he doesn't hand our boss back. Got that? Well run along then. We haven't got all day."

"Whatever" Zane said as they headed past him and reached the gates to the village where they opened and the Chief waited for them.

"Hey Chief, those Bandits want their leader back" Ace said.

"I'm not letting that Bandit go! He's plundered this village for far too long. We've got him under guard up the hill by the tavern and that's where he's staying, so you'll just have to back out there and get rid of the scum's bandit friends . Talk to the guard over there when you're ready and he'll open the gates for you. As for me, I'm off back to my hut. Good luck" the Chief said walking away.

"Let's go guys" Zane sighed heading back to the gates.

"We're going to take them on" Leo said.

"You're going to take them on all by yourself? You're real Heroes or real fools. Well then, let's get started" the guard said opening the gates as the horn went off and the Bandits stood away from the gates.

"Look, the gates are opening! Now's our chance to free the boss!" the Bandit said as they began to charge.

"Get those bandits fore they free their leader!" the guard said.

"Let's make this quick" Leo said pulling out his bow.

Later!

"They're getting easier" Zane said walking over the dead bodies and approached the statue of his mother where the Chief and it's people cheered.

"Nice work. Those bandits won't be back in a hurry" the Chief said giving them the reward money.

"Where the Lost Trader at?" Leo asked as Zane pulled the card out.

"Were actually looking for the trader brother and was last known heading to Oakvale" Zane said.

"My guess the Abandoned Road or Twinblade Camp" Ace said.

We'll start at Oakvale" Leo said.

After taking the Cullis Gate they walked into a Tavern where they saw Whisper.

"Whisper!" Zane smiled.

"Follow me" She said leading them outside, "I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you before I go..."

"Go?" Zane said.

"You hadn't heard I'm leaving the Guild?" Whisper said.

"NO! Why are you leaving?! Is this because of what happened at the Arena? You don't need to leave because of that" Zane said.

"My brother wanted me to be a great hero but...well, you were always one step ahead of me" Whisper said.

"You can still be hero!" Zane said.

"I had to work so hard to live up to his expectations, but you always made everything seem easy it wasn't 'til you spared my life in the Arena that I realized how jealous I was of you and what a good friend you've been. I'm sorry I was so tough on you in training. The truth is you've always been the better hero just don't tell my brother I said that..."

"I wouldn't be here today without you Whisper! You Leo and Ace are my friends" Zane said as she got onto a ship at the docks.

"This is goodbye farmboy, be the hero Albion needs. I'm going home, to my people" Whisper said kissing him on the cheek before the ship sailed off.

"We'll meet again Whisper! And next time you will be a great Hero too! We all will! Zane said holding up his arm showing the Guild seal tattoo as Leo and Ace held theirs while Sparky barked.

Whisper then smiled and held up her arms as the three saw she had gotten the same tattoo before waving.

"Next time I will win our next spar!" Whisper said.

"You can count on it!" Zane said.

"She'll be fine" Leo said.

"Come on Zane let's find that missing guy" Ace said as the three headed down the beach.

Upon reach the path a trader ran up to them.

"Please help me. Thomas, my brother is lost somewhere up ahead! Follow me, I think he's somewhere up here" the trader said.

"Let's go but stay close, Bandits infest this area" Zane said as they followed the Trader before they stopped at the stairs.

"He's deeper in the forest I'm too scared to go in."

"Stay here" Zane said as they headed up the stairs.

Later that night they defeated several Bandits before reaching the top of the hill where a man stood.

"Help me! I'm lost! Please help! I'll follow you back to my brother. You must have seen him" the brother said.

"Come on" Leo said as they headed back down the hill till they reached the stairs where Stan waited at the bottom.

"Oh you found him. Thank you, thank you! Here have this you might make sense of it" he said giving them an old paper.

"Let's see" Leo said holding it to a light, "To begin your quest, go to the region where scrumping Hobbes were discovered in legion. Your hunt for the treasure can only come good if you start your search where fruit lies in wood. With your back to the Lake, walk into the light. Proceed no further when it's no longer in sight. The nearest construction points with its limb. Follow its direction, but don't stop on a whim. You're not going in circles, but riddle me this: repeat the last clue, and you won't go amiss. Your reward is buried at the end of your trail. Proceed as directed, 'til you're 'twixt wood and bale."

"The hell is this?" Ace asked.

"It's a riddle to a treasure you dolt if we follow the directions it should lead us to its location" Leo said.

"We can do that later we need to find the Grey House.

"That be in Barrow Fields" Ace said.

"Leads head there then" Leo said as they used Zane seal to take them to the Barrow Fields Cullis Gate and from there headed into the area with dead trees until they reached the old abandon house on the hill.

"There she is" Leo said spotting Theresa by the side of the house.

"Theresa" Zane said approaching.

"So you've finally met Jack of Blade. I met him long ago of course. When he burned down our home and cut out my eyes but he wasn't lying when he said he knew where mother was" Theresa said.

"Where is she?" Zane asked.

"He's kept her in Bargate Prison ever since the night of the raid. I haven't been able to get inside, but the Archaeologist knows of an ancient secret passage."

"The Archaeologist?" Ace said.

"You've all met him already, haven't you?" Theresa asked.

"Yep we learned a few things from him and his journal" Leo said.

"Jack's creatures are still after him, just like they're after me" Theresa said.

"And he thought we'd be stupid and bring her to him for a 'heartfelt family reunion' what a cad" Leo said as they headed to a fence and looked out to the distance.

"I can't stay here much longer. I've left the details in a Quest Card at the Guild. You have to get mother out. She's the only one who know who to reach the sword."

"The sword?" Zane said.

"You did read the book I sent, didn't you?" Theresa asked.

"The three of us figured it all out, the Focus Sites are the keys to the ritual to summoning the Sword of Aeons but we do not know anything about how the rituals goes itself" Leo said.

"The Sword is everything, and it could turn the world to nothing" Theresa said.

"Meaning in the wrong hands ergo Jacks dirty hands were all dead. We can't allow him to get that sword" Ace said.

"Oh, and mother has a gift for you too. More power than you can imagine" Theresa said before walking off and as the three turned to see where she go she had vanished.

"How does she do that?" Ace asked.

"Not even an Assassin can do that" Leo said.

"So we need to find the Archeologist again, he's the only one who can help us. I need to save my mom guys" Zane said.

"No need to even ask. I will send word to my Brothers to see if their eyes and ears know of his current location" Leo said blowing the whistle for his hawk.

"And I will send a letter to some Mercenaries around here and see if they got info" Ace said.

"Let's head back to the Guild until we get some clues we might as well do more Quests" Zane said before Leo noticed something.

"Guys I wanna see something" Leo said as they followed him into the old Grey House.

"Feels like something off" Ace said as the clock struck the hour and a Hollow Man roared busting out of the floor.

"AHHH!" the three jumped before pulling out their weapons and more appeared.

"Inferno!" Zane yelled hitting one as the attack stopped and they all sunk back into the house.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Why they stopped?" Ace said looking out a window to see the dirt to a grave plot shuffled, "let me see the spade."

"Why?" Leo asked as Ace took it and headed outside and began to dig at that grave,

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! THAT'S GRAVEROBBING!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah is this too?" Ace said holding up a dirty but clearly was stained with blood rag.

"Who grave is that?" Zane asked.

"Lady Grey sister but check this out" Ace said stabbing Zane sword deep into the ground, "you hear that? Nothing, if there was a coffin we would have heard a clunk."

"She was to be mayor before Lady Grey" Leo said.

"I suspect foul play, I think we better investigate our mayor" Zane said.

Later the two reached the gates to Bowerstone North and approached the guard.

"Oh, hello there. Oh yes you're well-known enough to come in" he said as he opened the gates and they stepped into Bowerstone North.

"Welcome to Bowerstone North, Heroes. This is a quiet district, and we like to keep it that way. We do not tolerate uncivil behavior here, so mind you don't end up in our holding cell. We have a raving lunatic locked up right now, but he won't be seeing many more sunrises, if you know what I mean. Now Lady Grey desires to speak with you. You'll find her Grace in the gardens outside her mansion. This is a great honor even for Heroes, so mind your manners" the Guard said walking off.

"Hmmm" Leo said looking around as they entered the gardens where Lady Grey stood.

"So, you're the one everyone is talking about. I must say, you have me intrigued. Will you walk with me to the courtyard? I would love to speak with you" she said.

"Of course ma'am" Zane said as she took his arm and lead him to the courtyard.

"It's lovely here, don't you think? But sometimes it feels like the loneliest place in the world" Lady Grey said.

"Why is that?" Zane asked.

"You see, I haven't married yet. Somehow I have never met a man worthy enough."

_'Bitch'_ Ace and Leo thought.

"I've always known that only someone who could conquer the Arena could conquer me" Lady Grey said as they reached the courtyard.

"Oh..." Zane said with a blush as she turned to him.

"Perhaps you could bring me a gift from town? I'm sure you can find something fitting for a lady" Lady Grey said.

"Uh yeah sure my lady I will see what I can do" Zane said scratching the back of his head and headed back with Leo and Ace.

"Wow she is so making a move on you" Ace said.

"Yeah no kidding" Zane said taking off his helmet as Ace and Leo eyes widen.

"What?" Zane asked.

"You veins..." Leo said.

"What about them?" Zane said pulling off an gauntlet and gasped seeing the veins with the blood I his body was glowing blue.

"It looks like the blood in your entire body glowing with your magic now" Ace said.

"Whoa" Zane said putting his gauntlet back on and tied his long brown hair into a ponytail before they headed to a holding block were Zane saw a woman with short red hair and tan skin wearing purple shirt and blue pants.

"I suppose she's got you getting gifts, has she?" she asked.

"Yeah she had when did I agree to court her?" Zane asked as Leo and Ace shrugged.

"Yeah. I thought so. Well anyway, if you want to impress her, you ought to buy her a Black Rose. She truly loves those flowers. Huh. She's the only one who dose. They're creepy, I think" she said

"That makes two" Zane said before spotting Leo approaching the holding cell.

"Finally, someone to talk to! You've got to help me out" the man said.

"Why? What was your crime?" Zane asked.

"The Mayor's having me executed. That's what happens when you start asking too many questions round here. That woman is a demon! But no one will believe me. Just because I was wrong about guards controlling our dreams by spiking our water supplies."

"Yeah he's nuts let's go" Ace said.

"Hold on" Leo said.

"Her sister was an angel...would have made a wonderful Mayor and I know Lady Grey killed her! I just know it! You have to help me prove it, otherwise Bowerstone will remain in her clutches, and I'll be executed!"

"Okay say we help you where do we start looking for evidence?" Leo asked.

"Yes! Finally! We're going to bring that crazy witch down! All you need to do is get her dead sister to tell you what really happened" he said as Zane, Leo and Ace gave him a look, "don't give me that look! We all know ghosts exist! You've seen them, I've seen them. We've all seen them!"

"Okay okay! We know ghosts are real! Who else can we ask? WHO IS ALIVE?!" Ace said.

"Lady Grey's sister, Amanda, had a sweetheart called Rhodri. Nice guy. Usually hangs out in Barrow Fields if anyone knows how to entice her out of oblivion, it's him."

"Hmmm worth looking into" Zane said using his seal to take them to Barrow Fields and there they found Rhodri by some ruins.

"Hey" Zane said approaching.

"Tell us what you know about Amanda Grey" Leo said.

"Amanda? Yes, of course I knew her, I think about her all the time. She was so beautiful, so pure. She was afraid her sister would find out about us and use it against her, stop her from becoming Mayor. I'm no noble after all" Rhodri said.

"Sounds like a demon bitch to me, looks like Lady Grey had a dark side" Ace said.

"So we'd meet in secret in the Grey House cellar. I would sneak out to the stables and flash my lamp three times to let her know I was there. One night she didn't come out, and I found the cellar door locked. Her sister Elvira, Lady Grey as she's now known, told me she had died so some terrible illness, then the house was abandon and I never even got to...I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about" Rhodri said with his back shaking.

"I could tell you really loved her and she loved you too, don't blame yourself. She will always be with you in your heart and memories" Zane said as the three left the man alone.

"Terrible illness my ass. A bloody rag, locked cellar, Lady Grey becoming Mayor I think we can connect the puzzle from there but first we need to find Amanda" Ace said.

"You heard what he said we go to the stable and flash his lamp three times if that don't work we need to find Amanda body" Leo said as they headed back to the Grey House and from there entered the old stables.

"Here" Zane said flashing the lamp three times.

"Look!" Ace said pointing to the house as they saw up the hill the ghostly figure of a woman go around the house and enter the cellar.

"That's Amanda" Zane said as they ran up the hill and opened the cellar doors.

"Let's see" Leo said heading down the stairs with the others as the ghost of Amanda Grey appeared in front of them with her back to them.

"Rhodri, is that you? I waited for you and I...wait, you're not Rhodri" she said turning to them.

"Amanda we need to know what happened who killed you?" Zane said.

"I prayed he would rescue me, but he never came" Amanda said as they looked behind her and there on the ground was a skeleton with a pole stabbed through her heart and a letter next to her body, "when the air ran out, I close my eyes and imagined I was dying in his arms, now I'll never see him again, and my sister has taken everything."

"I knew it! The bitch is a cold hearted murderer!" Ace said.

"I always suspect she was cold hearted but to kill you own sister? That is an evil even I can't comprehend" Leo said.

"People must know the truth about her. Take this letter. Show the world what really happen" Amanda said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Let see" Leo said taking the paper, "it reads 'The air is running out and I have hardly the strength to scratch the words on this letter. The lamp was extinguished hours ago, and my life cannot be long in following it. Now that I've resigned to my fate, however, I am concerned solely with my duty as the eldest of the Grey children, rightful heir to the office of the Bowerstone Mayoralty. I can only hope that these words are one day found, and the truth they speak become known to all. I die at the hand of my sister, Elvira. The new Lady Grey is a murderess. I grow weary now... Sleep is upon me and...' I can't make out the rest...that must have been when she died" Leo said before gasping as Leo and Zane spun around to see Lady Grey at the top of the stairs.

"So, now you know the truth" Lady Grey said.

"What is wrong with you?! How could you do this?!" Zane growled.

"Amanda was a weak, romantic fool. She didn't have what it takes to run Bowerstone. She would have turned the whole place into an egalitarian slum but don't worry your pretty head with such big words. We can still be together. You can still have me" Lady Grey smirked at Zane as she came down the stairs, "wouldn't you like to be Mayor? Think of the power...it can all be yours! Just hand over the letter" Lady Grey said holding out her hand.

"Piss off. You can keep your power for the next hour cause when I show this to the public you're not going to be Mayor anymore and will be brought to justice" Zane said.

"What?! No one refuses Lady Grey. No one!"

"I just did!" Zane smirked.

"You're just like the rest of those imbeciles, infecting my city with their petty little lives! Fine then, tell everyone have your moment of glory but I will return one day and I will wash away all the filth with your blood. Remember that heroes" Lady Grey said heading up the stairs.

"Good luck with that bitch!" Leo called.

"Yeah!" Ace said as their high-fived.

"Let's go" Zane said as they headed to Bowerstone North where they showed the letter to a guard.

"Unbelievable. So Gethyn was right all along. I suppose we'd better release him. He better not start that nonsense about me spiking the water supply again though! We'll have to find a new Mayor too...I don't suppose you'd be interested in the job? You have proved your worth after all."

"Me? Mayor?" Zane said.

"Think about it, as Mayor you can fix all the wrong Lady Grey made" Leo said.

"Okay yeah, sure I will be Mayor" Zane said.

Later Zane stood at the top of the stairs as the citizens stood below clapping and Zane, Leo and Ace entered the Bowerstone Manor.

"What is that?" Ace asked looking at the three glowing stones in the hall.

"Not sure" Leo said as Zane opened the door into the bedroom.

"Wow! The Mayor lives in this?" Ace said.

"Not bad" Leo said.

"Uh Zane?" Ace said.

"What?" Zane said as Ace held up some paperwork.

"I know where the Archaeologist is" Ace said.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	12. The Rescue

**_The Rescue_**

"He's being held at Bowerstone Jail" Zane said standing around the Guild map table reading the Quest Card.

"A jail break huh? Sounds fun" Ace smirked.

"Well maybe as Mayor I can get him out, but we need to know about that Secret passage in Bargate" Zane said as they used the Cullis Gate to get to Bowerstone Norht and headed to the jail past the holding cage as they approached a guard on a bridge.

"There were too many of them, we never stood a chance!"

"Them? Who them?" Zane asked.

"They grabbed the Archaeologist and took him up the hill there! I don't know what they're planning to do with him, but I bet it ain't gonna be pretty" the guard said as a creature appeared on the bridge holding a weapon.

"The hell is that?!" Ace yelled.

"Must be the creatures Theresa spoke of that are hunting for her" Leo said.

"You've got to rescues him. Quick there isn't much time!" the Guard said.

"Follow us!" Zane yelled as they charged at the Minion as Zane blocked it's swing and Ace slammed his ax into its face making it shatter as more began to appear.

"Come on!" Leo yelled as they fought through the Minions and headed towards Windmill Hill.

_"The Minion Summoner has created a barrier you need to kill it to despell it."_

"Let's find the summoner!" Zane said.

"Leave it to me" Leo" said climbing into a tree and spotted it on a hill and drew his bow, "HA!" he yelled firing an arrow hitting its head and making it explode along with the shield.

_"The barrier down! Hurry through to save the Archeologist!"_

"Zane go! We'll hold off the Minions!" Ace yelled as Zane used Time Control to move fast ahead and entered Gibbel Woods where a Minion Summoner created a Rock Troll.

"Out of my way! Drain Life" Zane said touching it taking all of its life force as it fell over then charged at a Summoner slicing it's head and shattering it bringing down another barrier then spotted another Focus Site and approach the Prison path.

_"Hurry! They've almost reached the boat. You're running out of time!"_

"Control Time!" Zane yelled rushing down the hill destroying every Minion he crossed with a slice of his sword then reached the docks and spun his sword with the last Minion slain.

"You saved me! But then I'd still be safely in my cave if it wasn't for you" the Archeologist said as Zane grabbed his shirt.

"Do you know how to get into Bargate Prison?" Zane asked.

"Yes, yes I know the way into Bargate prison. I know everything, don't I? That's why I'm good as dead if they find me again. Anyway, there's an ancient route into the prison through the Lychfield Graveyard it hasn't been opened in centuries, but you'll have to figure that one out yourself. I'm not sticking around here. I still know a few good hiding places" he spoke before running off and Zane picked up a Minion helmet.

"Just a little bit longer mom" Zane said.

Later the heroes made their way to the graveyard as they made their plan.

"So we go through Lychfield Graveyard eh? Place going to be crawling with Hollow Men" Ace said.

"Even so it must be done" Zane said.

"This area of Albion always gave me chills" Leo said hearing thunder cloud crack above them.

"Be on your guard" Zane said as they headed down the hill and into the graveyard and found the gates locked and people outside of it.

"The graveyard gates are lcoked. That miserable sod in there won't open them. No point in me staying if I can't get in. The grave keeper's a total git!" a man said.

"Oh this is stupid! The gates are locked. I wouldn't bother if I were you. The grave keeper won't open them, he just sits in his hut talking to that weird friend of his. I've had enough, I'm off" a woman said as she and the man left.

"Come on" Leo said as they headed to the house to see in the doorway the two men talking as Leo, Ace and Zane hid around the house.

"You have a whole set? That must be worth a bleedin' fortune!"

"Yeah, I smashed open the crypt 'n' it was just lyin' there."

"You'd better hide it to make sure no one else can steal it."

"Don't worry, I've got it stashed all over the graveyard. No one's going to find it. Not even them undead what's wandering around. Only thing I didn't manage to hide before they turned up was the helmet. It'll be alright here for now, and I'm keeping them gates locked till I can sell the lot" he said as Sparky accidently knocked over a can with his tail making a clank.

"Shhe! What was that? Someone's out there! I better go" the man said.

"Erm...yes ahem. Get out of my house, you blood peasant!"

"All right! I'm leavin'. I just needed somewhere to sleep" the man said walking away as Leo grabbed the man.

"Talk!" Leo growled.

"What's this? The Guild poking their noses in where they're not wanted? Why aren't you out killing some real criminals? Snooping around amongst the dead. You shouldn't be allowed."

"I am allowed to shove my sword RIGHT UP YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE!" Ace yelled as Leo held him back and the man ran.

"Okay so the Demon Door has to be the way through.

"Maybe we can talk to him?" Zane said as they went over to the demon door.

"Leave me alone, you organic pustule. I only open for Nostro, the ancient guardian of the door. Not for you and not for that rancid grave keeper."

"Nostro?" Leo said.

"The man is a legend a bandit turned Hero one of the greatest heroes in Albion. He was also known at the Gatekeeper" Leo said.

"I heard he wore armor so maybe..." Zane said.

"Oh no...you want us to find that grave keepers stolen armor and wear them to get the Demon Door to open?" Ace said.

"What choice do we have?" Leo said as they entered the Grave keeper house.

"Ah, hello! Guild business is it, eh?"

"We want to use the Old Kingdom gate" Zane said.

"You want to go through them Old Kingdom gates? I tell you, they ain't been opened for generations. They say that only Nostro the Gatekeeper could open 'em but old Nostro died a couple o' hundred years ago, and now the secret's buried 'im in his crypt. I suppose you'll be wanting access to the graveyard? Well let's go" he said leading them to the gates and unlocked it for them, "Nostro's crypt is on the far side of the graveyard- over the river and up the hill" he said leading them to an old crypt.

"'NGH!" Zeno grunted pushing off the stone lid to the sarcophagus to find only a skelton, "what the?!"

_"My armor, my helmet, my sword and my shield. Gather for me and the path I shall yield" _Nostro voice echoed.

"Lead the way Sparky" Zeno said letting the dog lead them to where the armor was taken.

"I found the helmet in the house" Leo said holding the helmet.

"The armor was in someone else's crypt" Ace said.

"His sword was buried in a grave" Zane said.

"And I found his shield in the river" Leo said as they entered Nostro crypt and placed the stolen items back on the skeleton.

_"My armor, my helmet, my sword and my shield. You gathered for me so the path I shall yield"_ Nostro said.

"Come on" Zane said as they headed back to the demon door.

"So, you helped the old one recover his armor? I'll let you through then. Be careful though. I don't want your finger marks all over me" the demon door spoke before opening the path to the Old Graveyard Path were Hollow Men began to emerge from the ground.

"We will not allow you to continue" a voice spoke.

"Who said that?!" Zane yelled setting fire to several Hollow Men.

"He guards this door and you may not pass" he spoke as they fought their way up the hill a reached a door with two hooded mean designed into the stone door as it glowed blue and the heroes passed through into the Circle of the Dead as they stepped on a glowing green light and saw more Hollow Men begin to surround them and with each kill a green skull would appear around the ring of the stone circle then when skulls floated around the circle three Hollow Men appear in the three circles in the center.

"Inferno!" Zane yelled making one explode and a red skull appeared in one of the three circles.

"Eat this!" Ace yelled shoving a box into a Hollow Man chest then it explode from the small bomb making another red skull appear.

"AH!" Ace yelled finishing the last with a swing of his sword as the final skull appeared then a crypt opened up revealing the secret passage.

"This is it" Zane said.

"We go now we could end up being stuck there if caught" Leo said.

"We can come back but there are still quests to be done" Ace said.

"Let's finish the Quest first, last thing I want is to let something bad happen when I could have stopped it" Zane said as they headed back to the Guild.

After stopping Bandits trying to stop their boss Execution and going on a Bounty hunt for bandits who kidnapped townsfolk the heroes returned to the Guild to find a special card.

"This looks interesting" Zane said.

"What is it Ace asked.

"To investigate a disturbance in Darkwood" Zane read.

"Ugh I hate Darkwood" Leo growled.

"Let's get this over with" Ace said as they headed to the Cullis Gate.

At Darkwood they ran into Briar Rose who was waiting at the entrance.

"Oh, so the Guild thought I need some help, did they? What do they think, that I'm sort of damsel in distress? Well, you might as well make yourself useful now you're here" Briar Rose said.

"Sure want us to polish your boots to" Ace growled following her towards a fence.

"What's going on here?" Zane asked.

"I've been studying an ancient shrine we found buried in the swamp, but the whole area just got busy with Minions. Looks like they're using it for some king of whacked out ceremony. Whatever it is, it can't be good news" Briar Rose said.

"Maybe it's a Focus Site?" Leo said.

"Could be" Ace said.

"Help me get rid of the ones guarding the shrine and maybe I can get close enough to disable it" Briar Rose said.

"Sounds like a plan" Zane said as they headed down below.

After quickly disposing of the Minions the heroes approached the shrine with blue energy sparking around it.

"The Minions must have been using the shrine to summon this...whatever the hell it is. I know a way of sealing the portal and making sure that thing never appears" Briar Rose said.

"But here comes the but part" Ace said.

"But the invocation was written in Old Kingdom speak, so this could take a while" Briar Rose said as more Minions appeared, "and it looks like we have company. Keep those Minions away from me while I recite the incarnation."

"Get to it!" Zane said as she began to speak the language of the Old Kingdom while holding out her hand glowing with a red will aura.

After a few minutes of fighting Briar Rose stopped the summon as the shrine went back to the way it was.

"The incantation worked! The portal's closed! Let's just hope the seal holds" Briar Rose said.

"Hope so I have a feeling whatever they were trying to summon was not friendly" Ace said.

"That was some impressive Minion-slaying by the way. You can fight by my side anytime . Now I better get back to the Guild and figure out what that thing was" Briar Rose said.

"Let us know when you find something" Zane said as she nodded and vanished using the Guild Seal.

"That was the last Quest" Ace said.

"Let's go save your mother Zane" Leo said as they took the seal back to the secret passage.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	13. Rescue Scarlet Robe

**_Rescue Scarlet Robe_**

"Wow this tunnel must be ancient" Zane said as they walked down the stone made tunnel with a torch to light their way.

"I hear water" Leo said as they entered a room with a large circle filled with water and drains pouring more into it.

"What do you think this is for?" Ace asked.

"My guess plumbing" Zane said as they went around and headed up some stairs till they reached a door and opened it to a tunnel with lit torches and coffins on the side of the wall.

"No guards good for our part" Leo said as they found the Cliffside Path.

"Nearly there" Ace said opening a door to an underground tunnel as three guards spotted them.

"What the hell?! Get them!"

"Okay let's make this a quick fight before they pull an alarm" Zane said as they ran down the tunnel knocking out out a few guards till they entered a large room and found their way to the cellblock.

"Scarlet Robe?" Leo said looking through the bars of the first cell then moved to the next.

"Scarlet?" Ace said also looking through bars on the opposite wall.

"Wait..." Zane said approaching a single cell with a woman with her back to them, "hello?"

"I told you. Touch me again and I'll wring your neck!" she growled looking at Zane.

"It's you!" Zane smiled going up to the bars.

"Wait, I know you...no, it's a trick. You're not my son. The bastard's playing with me head but it...it really is you, isn't it?"

"Mom!" Zane smiled taking off his helmet, "it is me! It's Zane."

"What the hell were you thinking coming here?! Don't you see he'll take us both?!" Scarlet yelled.

"I came here to save you! I'm taking you away from this damn place!" Zane said.

"Never mind. We've got to get out of here. Get this damn cage open" Scarlet said.

"Yes ma'am!" Leo said pulling down a lever and opening the cage as Zane hugged his mother.

"We must hurry" Scarlet said.

"This way! We have our own private exit! Hurry before more guards show up!" Ace said as they made an escape past the guard they left out cold and tied up.

"Nearly there!" Zane said as they ran into the three way intersection but stopped when barriers formed on their exits and Jack appeared floating above.

"Jack!" Scarlet growled.

"HN!" Leo growled firing an arrow that Jack caught easily away from his mask, "he caught it?!"

**_"_****_Come now. It isn't polite to leave without saying goodbye"_** Jack said as Minions Summoners appeared around them.

"Bastard!" Scarlet growled.

**_"_****_This child of yours is quite the Hero, dear Scarlet. Did you know he's been crowned Arena Champion? You would have been so proud of him. It must run in the family, that and getting locked up in one of my charming little cells."_**

"Fuck you!" Zane yelled giving Jack the middle finger.

"You disgusting freak. Let him and his friends go. He doesn't know anything" Scarlet said.

**_"_****_Oh, I think you will find he and his friends know a great deal. You see, the Arena Seal I gave them has been showing me their every moment."_**

"He bugged us!" Leo growled.

**_"_****_I has been most entertaining. Digging up graves, saving old fools, meeting with that crazy sister of his..."_**

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Zane yelled.

"Theresa" Scarlet said.

**_"_****_Yes, it appears your darling little daughter is alive too. She's told him all about the Sword and that wretched bloodline of yours and now, my sweet you're going to tell me where the key is"_** he said as the Minions closed in.

Later that night Zane was thrown into a cell in nothing but his boxers as Leo was tossed into a cell next to his and Ace across from them both in boxers and stripped of all their gear.

"You make yourselves comfortable there we'll be back to come get you and the other scum later and then we'll have a bit of fun. He'll enjoy it won't he Tibs?" the guard said to a man in a cell next to Ace.

"Go to hell pig" the man said.

"Tsk tsk tsk temper Tibs temper. You should keep all that energy for later you'll need it the" he laughed, "oh and don't try any of that funny Will stuff it won't work in here the boss made sure of that" he said walking away as they heard Scarlet screams.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASATRD!" Zane yelled banging on the cell doors.

"We need to get free!" Ace growled.

"Spsst! Hey!" Tibs said as Ace looked over.

"The hell you want?" Ace asked.

"Is he the one they been hot pokering for all this time?"

"Yeah that's him" Ace said.

"Hn I could hear him squealing all the way down here mate."

"Lay off! How would you feel if that was your mother screams of pain echoing?" Ace growled.

"Hey nothing to be ashamed of they know their pain here...wait I minute I know who you are!" he said looking at the three, "your those three heroes everyone talks about aren't ya?"

"Guilty" Leo said searching his cell.

"Beat the arena and let the prize go to save pretty little Whisper did ya?"

"I don't need no damn prize" Zane said sitting on the bed.

"Don't get your kinds in here often, what you do? Kill the Mayor? Slice up some pigs?"

"We tried to break out someone" Ace said.

"Can't believe the warden damn luck it's his birthday today you know, the vicious bastard. Every year he drags us from our cell shows us a little sunshine so we know what we're missing and sticks us back in. Don't do it out of the kindness of his heart either. They race us around the court yard and takes bets on who will win then the winner gets a trip to the warden office and...well what goes on in there is too cruel to mention, still at least you get a good look at his place and there's more then books and furniture in there."

"Hmmm" Leo said thinking.

"Got an idea?" Zane asked.

"Maybe" Leo said as the guard returned and approached Zane cell.

"Look lively scum time to move out it's race time and you better put on a good show some of us have bet a lot of money on you, win and we like you lose and you get a round in the torture chamber that sounds fun, yes it sounds fun haha! Let me here it!"

"Yippie" Ace said sarcastically as they were taken outside and stood with other prisoners.

"Right, you miserable sods! I want to see a dirty race. Plenty of pushin'and shovin'! You 'ear me?!"

"I know what I'd like to shove up his" Ace whispered as the guard stood away.

"Now get into positions! Three! Two! One!" he said blowing on a whistle as the six men began to run and Zane took the lead as he remember the plan he and Leo formed as Zane reached the end where the warden stood.

"Bravo! We have a winner, guards! Escort him to my office" the Warden said.

Inside Zane took in everything in the room as he held his hands behind his back faceing the warden.

"Welcome to my modest quarters, you have earned yourself a singular reward. One of my world-famous poetry reading!"

_'__What the bloody hell?'_ Zane thought, "huh?"

"Yes, that's right! These stone walls cannot still the beating hear of a poet. I don't want to hear one sound from you. Pouring forth one's soul require the utmost concentration!" he said turning away and went towards and desk and faced Zane again, "the recital will begin anon –remember, I require TOTAL SILENCE!" he yelled before facing a wall.

"Behold, the ball, the spirited sparrow. As it doth fly above our dreary jail." He s spoke as Zane snuck towards a desk where three books stood then snuck carefully past the warden and looked at a bulletin board.

"None can harm it, not even an arrow. And should you try, You would surely fail. Its tail does bore forth from its beak. How once it was imprisoned inside of a cage. Now tis one with the clouds, so to speak. Twas turned to vapour by an angry mage. Oh, spritely sparrow, dearest of all birds. Oh, that you were behind bars again. If only you had heeded my watchful words."

'_The code number this year is 1488, sighed The Warden' _Zane read then smirked then snuck to the bookshelf to find nothing then looked at one of the three diaries on the table and opened the one on the end to find it empty.

"It's painfully obvious you have no interest in the arts. My lyrical opus is wasted on your philistine eats. Back to the cell with you!" the Warden said.

On the way to the torture chamber Zane passed Leo and Ace cells and mouth '1488' before put in the tortured chamber cell.

"Welcome to your temporary home – the torture chamber. We're gonna have some fun with you!" the guard in the cell with him said.

"Haha! Yeah we're gonna enjoy this" one of the two men watching outside the cell said.

"AHHHHH!" Zane screams echoed as Ace and Leo flinched in their cells.

"Stay strong Zane" Leo said.

_The darkness of the cell consumed the Hero's mind. And it consumed his life too. Another year would pass by in his prison another year of torture. The ancient, noble blood in his veins, the power of the Guild, none of it meant a thing inside these walls and all this time Jack of Blades was free to roam Albion. The Hero would not be beaten. He would be free._

One Year Later!

"Ngh!" Zane grunted stretching, his hair had grown longer and he now grew a beard, standing inside the torture chamber two guards approached the cell.

"It's a special day today- you'll find out soon enough" one said.

"Let's bung him in the holding cells with the others" the other said as Zane was placed back in his cell next to Leo.

"Let's review" Leo whispered now covered in scars on his chest back and arms from his time in the torture chamber.

"1488 is the password the key is not in the green journal it has to be in the blue or red on" Zane said.

"We only have one chance, miss it and it's another whole year in this damn place" Leo growled.

"I can't last another year in this hell" Ace growled now also had a blonde beard and had a few scars.

"So we know the plan one us needs to get in and find that damn key" Zane said as they saw a guard approaching.

"Look lively scum! Time to move on its race time!"

Later the six men lined up outside as Leo, Ace and Zane all had one goal in mind.

"Alright you know the drill! Now get into positions! Three! Two! One!" the guard yelled blowing the whistle as the six men took off.

_'__Must win!'_ Zane thought as he took the lead again and reached the end where the warden stood.

"You again? You really are quite the athlete, aren't you? I look forward to another meeting of the minds in my office. Guards!"

Later Zane stood in the office again as he waited for the man to turn his back.

"The recital will begin anon- remember I require TOTAL SILENCE!" he said turning his back, "Grey, is the prettiest colour. Oh, Grey, is the prettiest colour. For it's in her name, her eyes, And her soul. She makes me feel ten feet taller. To see her, is to lose control. She lives in the North side among rainbows. And I look at her from dead, scummy slums."

_'__Oh barf a Lady Grey poem?'_ Zane thought approaching the two books, _'only got one chance.'_

"Her suitors, are always the same ones. Her presence afflicts them, with the runs. She's the Mayoress of my kingdom. I worship her all night and all day."

Zane then approached the bulletin board to see the code now 1as 4504 then approached the books.

"My words are true, and I bring them!" he finished as Zane opened the book to find the key and quickly took it and hide it in his boxers and faced the warden.

"It is Painfully obvious you have no interest in the arts. My lyrical opus is wasted on your Philistine ears. Back to the cell with you!"

Zane was then taken back to his holding Cell as Leo and Ace both smiled.

"It seems the warden has lost his key. We'll keep you in the holding cells until it turns up. Torture will be delayed" a guard said walking away.

"Password?" Leo smirked.

"4504" Zane smirked opening his cell door then Ace and Leo, "who ready for a jail break?" Zane asked unlocking Tiby cell.

"I'm going to get some revenge on the bastards" he growled as Zane opened other cell doors.

"We need to get to our equipment" Ace said as they left the holding block and entered the courtyard.

"Wait" Leo said going around the corner as a guard came up the covered his mouth and snapped the man neck, "Zane" he said tossing him the sword.

"This will do till we get our gear" Zane said as Leo took the crossbow.

"We'll distract the gaurds!" Tiby said as he and the other men went to attack as an alarm bell went off and Zane, Leo and Ace broke into the Prision barrack where they saw Sparky whimpering in a cage.

"Sparky!" Zane smiled as the dog barked and wagged his tail.

"Guys~!" Ace smirked holding up their weapons from a chest he opened.

Later the three finished putting on the last of their gear as a guard entered the room.

"Hey it's not exercise time!" he said as Leo threw a knife into his neck, "GAH! He grunted before falling over.

"Screw knocking them out, if they enjoy this they deserve to die" Leo said.

"Come on Sparky time for a jail break" Zane said as they left the room and Leo and Ace fired arrows at the guards below attacking the prisoners then ran into the Torture chamber where they found Scarlet Robe and opened her cell.

"Sorry it took too long mom" Zane said.

"Let's go, it's not far now but we must hurry" Scarlet said as they ran and reached the three way intersection in the underground tunnels this time with no Jack to stop them as they kept running.

"When my brotherhood hears of these crimes every guard head is marked or death!" Leo growled.

"Almost there!" Zane yelled as they reached the Underground Chamber as the pool of water in the center of the room bubbled as barriers formed on the exist.

"Something in there!" Leo said drawing his crossbow.

"But what?" Ace asked as massive tentacles flew out of the water.

"Mom be careful!" Zane yelled.

"Don't worry about me, there's life in me still!" Scarlet said.

"Inferno!" Zane yelled setting one of the four tentacles on fire.

"AH! YAH!" Ace yelled smashing his ax into one of them.

"I think the barriers are connected to this thing" Scarlet said.

"But what is it is the question!" Leo said stabbing his sword into one of the tentacles as it went back into the water with the others as a massive monster head rose out of the water roared.

"A Kraken!" Leo yelled as it roared and fired venom at them.

"DOWN!" Ace yelled as they ducked and the acid hit the wall and began to make it melt.

"SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the water as the Kraken roared then dived back in the water and the four tentacle came back out.

"AHH!" Leo yelled slicing on tentacle off as the creature roared and emerged again.

"SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the water again as the Kraken roared before dropping dead into the water.

'Let's get the hell out of here" Zane said throwing the Champion seal into the water before leaving with the others.

_Revenge burned like a sun within the Hero, and his destiny was clear. Jack had cast a shadow over the whole of his life. He had been the architect of his sister's blind suffering. And his mother's imprisonment and soon his power would be absolute._

Never thought I'd be happy to see their creepy place again" Leo said walking down the stairs.

"Well, looks like you didn't turn out too badly after all. You did pretty well back there but there's still so much to do. Jack is getting closer to the Sword I can feel it. He needs a Key to unlock the Sword from its hiding place and now he knows where it is" Scarlet said.

"Where is it? We need to get it before him" Zane said.

"The key is in Hook Coast, hidden in the ruins of an old abbey. You have to get to it first, we have one advantage. He doesn't know the key will only make itself known to one of our bloodline. That's why we have to find your sister. As long as she's out there Jack could use her" Scarlet said.

"Where should we start?" Ace asked.

"You should go to Darkwood and investigate the portal. There must be some way of activating it. It's the only way to get to Hook Coast but first I have a gift for you. There's power in your blood that hasn't been tapped yet" Scarlet said holding out her hands as the green light formed on Zane chest and he was lifted off the ground.

"AHHHH!" Zane yelled before landing on the ground.

"Feels good, doesn't it? From now on I will be able to talk to you through you Guild Seal now go. I will try to find Theresa" Scarlet said before walking away.

"Well?" Ace asked as they saw the blood in Zane veins glow a little brighter.

"I can now use all the spells to their max potential" Zane said holding an Inferno ball in his hand before making it turn blue, "Jack going to pay and this nightmare he's cause will die with him."

"Your Guild Seal has been reactivated! Welcome back" the Guild Master spoke.

"Thanks Guildmaster we'll be stopping by" Zane said.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	14. Finding a way to Hook Coast

**_Finding a way to Hook Coast_**

"What on earth do we need to be here for?" Leo asked now with his hair cut short again and facial hair shaved off.

"The Quest Card said to come to Orchard Farm" Ace said with his hair also cut short but kept the beard and trimmed it nice and even.

"Even so a Quest a quest" Zane said with his beard shaved lightly and his long hair cut back to short hair as they approached the farmer.

"Ah it's you! The heroes who protected us from those bandits remember? But these are not happy times my mother was murdered not long ago her grave by the side of the farm and I know it sound ridiculous but I swear I've seen her ghost there and it's all because of me. She was killed on her way to our anniversary party! I can't bear to see her restless spirit. Would you go to her grave and see if she's still there?" the farmer asked.

"We'll go and see, we've dealt with ghosts" Zane said.

"Thank you. Anything you can do will be a great help" he said as the three went around to see the ghost of the woman.

"Wooo! Hello there, my dears. Oh don't be scared, m'boys. I might be dead, but I still just an old lady."

"How you die?" Ace asked.

"It's a sad tale really. I was on my way to give Isiah, that's my son, a necklace for his wedding anniversary, you see. Then just by Greatwood Lake, a bandit attacked me from out of nowhere. Stabbed me in the chest three times he did and took the necklace too! If you could get the necklace to my son I might be able to rest in peace. I was a family heirloom. Been with us for generations!"

"We'll find the Bandit" Zane said as they headed for the Greatwood Lake.

"Sparky, do your thing" Zane said as they followed Sparky to the Greatwood Lake.

"Another Focus Site" Leo said as they passed by it and reached a bridge where Granny appeared.

"This is the place. Killed me right here. Hurt like hell, I can tell you. I think he came from that path. The one going to the waterfalls in fact, I think I see someone there now" Granny said as they saw a man by the stone wall, "it's him! That's the little beast! Get him!"

"Sick 'im Sparky!" Zane yelled as the dog ran ahead and after the man and bite his leg.

"GAH!" the man yelled trying to kicked Sparky off but Leo kicked him in the face.

"So do you enjoy hurting defenseless people? An old woman?" Leo growled.

"Piss off" the man said as Leo stab the man in his leg with a knife, "AHHH!"

"How many times did he stab her?" Leo asked.

"Three" Ace said as Leo stab another knife into the bandit hand.

"GAHH!"

"And it hurt like hell too" Zane said as Leo held the final knife to the bandit neck.

"Beg Avo for forgiveness when you see him before he sends you right to hell" Leo said plunging the knife into the man neck as the woman appeared.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much, take this necklace to my son Isiah and I will be able to rest at last" she said vanishing as Leo held up the blue box with the necklace in it.

"No one should suffer like that scum bandit" Zane said as they later headed back to the farm and handed Isiah the box.

"The necklace! How can I ever thank you?" Isiah said.

"No need this one on us" Zane said.

"Please take this gold with my thanks. I'm afraid it's all I can offer" he said handing them a bag of gold, "please let my mother know I've received it. Maybe her soul can find peace then."

The three then went to the grave where Granny was waiting, "oh you gave my son the necklace. How lovely of you if I still had my lips I'd kiss each of you, the worms ate them though, ah at last I can take that nap, goodbye dearie" she said before vanishing as they returned to the farmer.

"She moved on" Zane smiled.

"She's finally at rest! You don't know how happy that makes me feel! We owe you a great deal, Heroes. Thank you."

Later that day the heroes returned to Darkwood Cullis Gate as they walked across the bridge.

_"__You need to get to the Cullis Gate in the middle of Darkwood. The Gate will only open when it's hunger for undead souls is sated"_ Scarlet spoke.

"So kill as many Hollow Men as we can" Leo said reaching the unactivated Cullis Gate as Hollow Men rose from the ground.

"Let's make this quick, Vortex" Zane spoked sending the Hollow Men in the air and exploding opening the way to Hook Coast as the heroes used the Cullis Gate and end up on the Hook Coast Cullis Gate.

"We're here" Zane said.

_"__You need to find the ruined abbey now"_ Scarlet spoke as they headed down the hill and reached an old town.

"None of these buildings look ruined to me" Ace said.

"Maybe this way?" Leo said as they headed up some old stairs and found the ruined abbey.

"Uh-oh!" Zane said seeing a barrier on a door to where the key hid, "mom?"

_"__Hmmm. That magical barrier wasn't there before. It explains what I just found in the Guild. Meet me in Maze's quarters. I've found a book that may help" _Scarlet spoke.

"Maze's quarters?" Zane said as he used his seal to take them to the Cullis Gate at the Heroes' Guild and the three headed to Maze's Quarters.

_"__Are you on your way? Something isn't right here...what? No! NO NO! AHH!"_

"MOM!" Zane said as they headed up the stairs to see her surrounded by Minions.

"Get away from her!" Leo yelled.

"The book! Don't forget the book!" Scarlet said as the Minions teleported her away.

"NOOO!" Zane yelled.

"How the hell did they know she was here?!" Ace asked.

"Never mind that! Remember what she said! We must keep the key away from Jack! Find the book!" Leo said searching a bookshelf.

"Right!" Zane said as he and Ace took two others.

"...what's this?" Leo said looking at a book with Jack of Blades as the title.

"What's it say?" Zane asked still searching.

"He is known by no one, and he is known by all. He is said to be as ancient as the Old Kingdom, and yet he has the strength of ten Heroes. Some say he is not of this world, and has come to us only for the pleasure of death and destruction. Some say he is but a legend, and the mask has covered the faces of dozens over the centuries, all claiming to be the same Jack of Blades. Whatever he is, he prevails in stories and in nightmares, and he is feared even by the Guild" Leo read.

"AH! Found something!" Ace smirked holding the book Arban's Thaumaturgica.

"Let me see" Leo said taking the book, "uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?! I don't like to hear uh-ohm why you say that?!" Zane asked.

"Yes this is an ancient volume that describes the forgotten rituals and magic of Hook Coast, including ways of erecting and disabling force fields but it's written in an arcane language I can't decipher!" Leo said.

"Maybe the Guildmaster will be able to read it?" Ace said.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed" Zane said.

_"__I have a Quest Card from your mother. Quickly come to the map room and speak to me"_ the Guildmaster spoke.

"On our way" Zane said as they headed back into the map room and approached the Guildmaster.

"This is terrible. Jack has captured your mother again, I spoke to her briefly today. She told me about the Sword and the existence of a Key to unlock it. Jack can never be allowed to succeed. You must stop him getting the key from Hook Coast. There is a Quest Card for you, but if you choose to take it you will forsake your other tasks. This is too important" the Guildmaster said.

"We cleared the other quests! The key must be recovered first!" Zane said.

"Good. Now, quickly, give me the Thuamaturgica" he said.

"Here Guildmaster" Leo said handing him the book.

"When you approach the barrier to Hook Coast Abbey I shall contact you on your Guild Seal. If I read from the correct passage, it should disable the barrier. Now, go!"

"Come on!" Zane yelled as they took the Cullis Gate back to Hook Coast.

When they arrived running to the town they saw people running towards them.

"We've got to get out of here! It's after us!" a man yelled as a shrieking hooded female like beast chased them, "No! We're all going to die!"

"INFERNO!" Zane yelled hitting the Screamer and making her fade.

"Hurry!" Leo yelled as they raced up the stairs.

"Hurry Guildmaster!" Ace said as they reached the barrier and heard him speaking the spell as it went down and they ran in to see Maze holding a barrier over Theresa and making a key appear on an old the ruins.

"MAZE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Zane yelled.

"You're alive! I was worried when you disappeared" Maze said.

"What is this?!" Zane growled.

"Your sister...I know. I had to tie her up. Jack controlling her somehow. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to stop him."

"He's lying. He's the one working for Jack" Theresa said.

"...which explains how those Minions got into the Guild!" Ace growled.

"No, she trying to confuse you. She's..." Maze spoke before his eyes widen.

**_"_****_There is really no time for this, old wizard!"_** Jack spoke as Zane, Leo and Ace spun around but only to be put in a barrier like Theresa.

"GAH! AHHH!" Zane grunted hitting the ground feeling his powers drain.

"NGH!" Leo grunted falling to his knees.

"UGH!" Ace grunted falling over with Sparky.

**_"_****_Finish the ritual, Maze. I'd like my key now"_** Jack spoke.

"It's almost over and it will be easier with the boy here" Maze spoke continuing the ritual.

"You traitorous bastard!" Zane growled.

**_"_****_So you escaped my little cage. I'm surprised it took you so long. I trust you didn't lose too much of that precious blood of yours getting out"_** Jack spoke as the key appeared in the center of the ruined Abbey as Jack took it **_"the Septimal Key...you've hidden from me far too long. Take our two bloodbags to the Chamber. I shall be there soon and kill the two extras and the mutt."_**

Jack then vanished as Maze turned to face there heroes cage as they glared at him.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Only an idiot would oppose Jack" Maze said.

"But a hero! Would die then serve him!" Zane growled as Theresa used the very last amount of her will power to free Zane and his friends from their cage as they felt their powers returned and got up as Maze teleported Theresa away.

"You can't win boy. The world belongs to Jack now" Maze spoke.

"Screw that! As long as the three of us stand were taking Jack down and you!" Zane growled pointing his sword.

"Hn!" Maze grunted using a Force Push to send Ace and Leo slamming into a wall.

"Ha! Hu! Ha!" Zane yelled hitting Maze a few times before he teleported away from the Abbey and began to fire Inferno spells at Zane.

"HA!" Zane grunted dodging each one and approached Maze, "Force Push!" Zane yelled as the spell sent Maze smashing through a stone wall and land in the center of the town as Zane ran after him.

"Ugh!" Maze grunted getting up from the ground before teleporting away to a high lighthouse, "I should of killed you then that night I lead that raid!"

"...that night was because of you!" Zane growled clenching his fist, "SHARD!" Zane yelled forming the stone spell and jump on it and launched it up the tower and jumped off tackling Maze down the stairs.

"UAGH!" they grunted hitting the bottom.

"AHH!" Zane yelled swinging his sword as Maze teleported away only to appear at the tow with Zane behind him stabbing his sword into his back and out his chest.

"GACK!" he chocked as he turned to look at Zane.

"Guess what I learned that little trick too!" Zane growled pulling the sword out and watching Maze fall over on his back in the sand as he panted.

"I was wrong. Maybe you are strong enough to defeat Jack" he spoke before coughing, "...you haven't got much time. He's using the key to activate the Focus Sites all over Albion GACK then the sword will be his and it will be too late...they'll be trying to stop him. None of them can...you want to know why I did it, don't you? I suppose I'm just an old coward boy. We don't all AH embrace death for some of us the quest, the only quest, is the escape death, whatever the cost...it looks like I failed... " he spoke before dying as Zane bent down and closed his eye lids and placed Maze seal on his cheat and crossed Maze hands over it.

"Leave everything to me Maze. Jack going to get it" Zane spoke as his friends approached.

"Where is Jack taking them?" Leo asked.

"To the Chamber at the Guild we must hurry!" Zane said taking Maze's Clasp and squeezed it hard in his fist.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	15. The Battle against Jack of Blades

**_The Battle against Jack of Blades_**

"Guildmaster!" Zane yelled as they returned to the Guild.

"You're back! Things are far worse than I feared, Maze's betrayal surprised us all, but we have larger problems. Jack is trying to activate the ancient Focus Sites across Albion. You must stop him at all cost. I will explain more over your Guild Seal. Now step through the Cullis Gate!" he spoke as the three ran into the Cullis Gate and taken to Witchwood where Briar Rose waited as they saw the sky was red.

"Briar Rose!" Leo said.

"Jack has to be stopped. He's activating those rocks! Always thought they were damn ugly things. I don't want to die for them either. I guess we'll just have to kill them first. Come on. Follow the path and turn right" she said as Minions appeared.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Zane yelled using blade to shatter a few as they ran up the hill destroying every Minion that tried to stop them.

"Almost there!" Leo yelled as they turned right to see the Focus Site was now floating in the air and the marking glowing blue with Jack standing in front of them.

**_"So Maze couldn't hold you? He wouldn't have seen the end of day anyway. He has outlived his usefulness. You're too late here. This Site is active but don't worry I haven't finished with you yet"_** Jack said as he began to vanish.

"JACK!" Zane yelled running after him but Jack had left leaving an open portal.

"Looks like he's done whatever he was doing, but that portal is still open. Follow him through! I'll stay here and teach these animals who Briar Rose is" she said.

"It's a trap the minute we go though there this will a long fight" Leo said.

"Togetehre?" Zane asked.

"Together!" Ace smiled.

"Go for the glory" Leo spoke.

"Find our destinies" Ace spoke.

"And become Heroes!" Zane spoke as they took the portal to Orchard Farm.

_"Jack at the Greatwood Lake Focus Site"_ the Guildmaster spoke.

"Damn these Minions! Damn these Hollow Men! Damn these Screamers AND DAMN TO HELL JACK!" Ace yelled as they fought their way through enemies and headed to the lake.

"Jack nothing but a demon! Something that shouldn't be in this world!" Leo growled as they reached the Focus Site to see they were late again and it was floating out of the ground and into the air.

**_"I thought you weren't going to make it. You'll never catch up with me. How do you like the new world? This is a taste of what's to come, my boys. Just two more to go now" _**Jack spoke using another portal as they ran after him into the Hobbe Cave.

"Just two more?! At this rate we'll never catch up!" Ace growled as they ran down the cave tunnel.

_"Jack is at the Hobbe Cave Focus Site!"_

"Where the bloody hell are all the Hobbes?" Zane asked.

"Hiding" Leo said as they ran into Thunder.

"YOU!" the all yelled.

"The Lady sends her regards. I killed many of them but I can't go on much longer" Thunder said.

"Just hold on a little longer" Zane said

"Oh by the way Thunder your lady is a cold blood murdering bitch" Ace said as they entered the Focus Chamber to see it rise from the floor.

"DAMN! A second too late again!" Leo growled.

**_"Only one left. You aren't making this much of a challenge and now your flesh and blood is waiting for me"_** Jack said before using another portal.

"Damn him! We're too late!" Thunder growled.

"Where is the last Focus Site?" Zane asked.

"He must be at Headsman's Hill. That's where everyone else was heading. You better go after him. I'm exhausted. I need to find somewhere to rest" Thunder said.

"Were tired too but were still fighting, rest up Thunder but I doubt it will last" Zane said as the three ran into the portal and ended up at Bowestone Jail.

_"Jack has made it to the Headsman's Hill Focus site! He must be stopped!"_

"At this rate we'll be too late again!" Zane growled.

"YAH! HA!" Ace yelled smashing his ax into every passing foe.

"HA! YAH!" Leo yelled slashing his sword as he saw ahead Assassin jump from trees and began to fight off Minions, "It's the brotherhood!"

"Go Leo! Hurry!" a man yelled.

"Come on!" Zane yelled as they reached the Focus Site and saw it lift off the ground and into the air as they saw on the other end of the Focus Site Jack held one arm around Scarlet neck as she struggled to get free, "MOM!"

**_"Sweet Scarlet. I hope there is still some blood left in those hard, old veins but look, here comes a fresh supply. Are you ready to see the Guild burn, hero?"_**

"STOP HIM!" Scarlet yelled as Jack pulled her into the portal.

"DAMN! They're heading to the chamber!" Zane yelled as they ran into the portal after him and ended up at the Heroes Guild.

At the Guild the three eyes widen to see the guild map room engulfed in flames.

_"He's done it! He's activated them all you must get to the Chamber of Fate in the Guild!"_

"Guildmaster where are you?!" Zane yelled as Sparky barked and lead them to the library where Weaver leaned on the floor with his back against a bookshelf, "master!"

"The Guild..." Ace said looking around.

"There's nothing we could do, he has power like none I've ever seen and he has your mother and sister too. If either of them dies...Avo help us all" Weaver said.

"What should we do?" Ace asked.

"Stop him, lads! For all our sakes, stop him" Weaver said.

"Let's end this! Sparky stay with the Guildmaster, protect him" Zane said petting the dog and pulling out his weapons like Leo and Ace as they entered the Guild cave and crossed the bridge towards the doors to the Chamber of Fate.

"This end here" Leo said.

"No turning back" Ace said as Zane pushed open the doors and the three raced in to see Theresa in the center of the room in a force filed and Jack still had him mother this time covering his mouth as she still fought to get free as a red demonic like sword stood stab in the center of the room.

"MOM! THERESA! LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD!" Zane growled.

**_"What a touching family reunion. The mother, the son, the daughter and the Sword. There's only one thing missing"_** Jack said before using his sword to slice open Scarlet neck,

"NOOOOO!" Zane yelled as his mother body fell over and glowed turning into light and entering the Sword of Aeons as Jack pulled if from the ground and it glowed red.

**_"It's your blood next. Then I will make this world burn!"_** Jack said pointing to sword in the heroes direction.

"First my home! Then my father! Now my mother! If you think we're going to let you take over Albion then you got another thing coming!" Zane yelled.

"We're not just going to allow you to destroy this world of ours! No way in hell you mask wearing freak!" Ace yelled.

"You're not going to take our home! We won't allow you to hurt the people of Albion!" Leo yelled as Jack then created a magic shield around him and created Minions.

"Kill the Minions! They're attached to his shield!" Zane yelled stabbing his sword into one.

"HA! AHH!" Ace yelled smashing his ax into some.

"HN! YAH!" Leo yelled stabbing his hidden blade into one and threw a knife a knife into another as the shield broke.

"HA! YAH! RAH!" Zane yelled striking Jack a few time.

**_"GAH! AH!"_** Jack grunted teleporting and launched and Inferno spell as Zane dodged rolled.

"YA! Ha!" Leo yelled striking Jack.

**_"AH! Ugh!"_** Jack grunted before appearing in the center of the room and floated off the ground making three shards stab out of the ground before slashing the sword and sent a wave of magic at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Ace yelled taking cover behind one of the shards.

"HN!" Zane grunted firing arrows at Jack.

"HA!" Leo grunted hitting Jack in the back.

**_"GAH!"_** Jack grunted as Ace swung his ax letting Zane jump on the blade.

"YAH!" Ace yelled launching Zane at Jack.

"AHHHH!" Zane yelled slicing through Jack then landed on the other side of the room.

**_"GAAHHHHH!"_** Jack yelled with his hands covering his masked face before he hit the ground with a thud then glowed red and vanished leaving a portal into a rift.

"Theresa!" Zane said helping her up before glaring at the sword and picked it up, "damn cause all this!"

"And now comes the choice I spoke of so long ago. Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and you will become as powerful as Jack dreamt of being or cast it into the vortex and its darkness will be gone forever. So what will you do, little brother?" Theresa asked.

"Mom never wanted this thing in the world" Zane said throwing the sword into the vortex as the vortex closed.

"They're both where they belong now. Lost forever, it's time I found where I belong. I know it isn't here" Theresa said.

"Goodbye Theresa see you soon" Zane smiled as she walked away then vanished.

"Check this out" Leo said picking up Jack Mask.

"That belongs with the rest of our trophies" Ace said as the three sat down and Sparky ran in and licked Zane fae as he laughed.

"We did it Sparky!" Zane smiled.

"I think this calls for a victory drink!" Ace said holding three bottles of beer.

"I don't drink" Zane said.

"Come on, one drink won't kill you besides WE EARNED IT! After all the shit we went through I am partying!" Ace said popping his open and took a drink.

"...oh to hell with it!" Leo said popping his and taking a drink.

"To being Heroes finally!" Zane said holding out her beer bottle as the three clinked drinks.

"Come on" Leo said as the three walked through the Guild and reached the door pushing them open to be hit with the light of a new day.

_"The Heroes had trumped over Jack of Blades, and forsaken the dark power of the Sword. When they stepped outside into daylight, the crowds cheered their names. They walked among them as Legends. As the months passed, the Guild and it's people would recover. Walls would be rebuilt, and order restored. For Theresa I would not be so easy. She retread to distant lands, where a life of wounds might be allowed to heal. A whole year passed. With Jack gone, Albion returned to something approaching peace and for once, the greatest of all heroes was able to rest."_

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	16. The Prophets of the Fire Heart

**_The Prophets of the Fire Heart_**

"What a nice day" Ace said as the three walked down a trial in Oakvale to Memorial Garden.

"How was your date last night?" Zane asked.

"OH! Man she is a beast!" Ace smirked.

"Can't you ever settled for one?" Leo asked.

"What about you huh? You been seeing that nice Will user woman for a while" Ace said.

"Her name is Zoey and she make good wife material" Leo shrugged.

"Oh? Leo think of settling down?" Ace smirked.

"Haven't you? We saved Albion, were true heroes and were at that age where we should settle down. I would very much like to start a family" Leo smiled.

"Boo! Leo wants the shackles of a domestic house husband" Ace said.

"I'm not saying I will stop being a hero all at once but haven't you ever thought about it?" Leo asked.

"I do a lot" Zane said.

"Really?" Ace said.

"Yeah I keep in contact with Theresa but I've been thinking it be nice to find a nice girl, settle down and raise a family like the one I had once as a kid" Zane said.

"Come on man were your bros!" Ace said putting his arm around Zane.

"Yeah but..." Zane said before they looked to see a statue of Scarlet Robe with her axe and next to her his father Brom wielding a hammer as Zane fell to his knees in front of the statue as Sparky whimpered sat next to Zane.

"Oh Zane what happened was not your fault" Leo said touching Zane shoulder.

"Yeah man! Don't blame yourself" Ace said.

"I know" Zane said.

_"__Hero I'm sorry to disturbed you but we've received a message from Scythe, one of our oldest heroes. He left the Guild for the Northern wastes long ago but now...perhaps it be best if you came to the boasting platform outside the Guild and see it for yourself"_ the Guild Master spoke.

"Scythe?" Ace said.

"I only saw him once and he's well not alive" Zane said getting up from the ground.

"What's that mean?" Leo asked.

"He's literally a walking skeleton with skin on his body somehow" Zane said.

"Better get to it then" Leo said pulling out the seal he received after the fight with Jack.

"Yeah these things come in handy!" Ace said pulling out his own seal as the three teleported to the Guild and exit the doors to the boasting platform where Scythe stood on it and Briar Rose stood at the bottom with other hero members of the Guild.

"...Many have died...I believe these creatures are know as Summoners...so my mission here has failed...I will attempt to stop their passage to the mainland...but I require assistance...the strongest among you and open the primal Demon Door close to his podium it holds the Fire Heart...only the chosen one will gain audience with the Prophets...use the Heart to call the ship of the Drowned. Hurry before all is lost" Scythe said as his figure was hit and vanished and a suit of armor with a skull head appeared and growled.

"Scythe! Scythe! We've lost him! Skorm! The Demon Door awoke this morning but none of us could get through it says were 'not worthy' ." Briar Rose growled.

"It's up to you Hero, you three defeated Jack single handedly, if it will not open for any of you..." Weaver said.

"The man got a point. I'll stick to my specialty and hit the books. We need to know what these Summoners are. Good Luck" Briar Rose said heading inside.

"So the Demon Door hold this Fire Heart?" Ace said as they looked to the Demon Door away from them.

"Let's see if one of us is worthy" Leo said as they approached.

"One of you bares the mask of Jack of Blades. The Prophets had foreseen of such a legend among heroes. The rise of the Summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this ported. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it. You may enter now but beware the beating of the heart. It has burned many before you" the Demon said before opening up.

"Oh my god..." Ace said as they entered and found a room with a strange panel on the ground with 16 lit squares with eight lit with blue moon symbols and ten lit with orange sun symbols and five men standing in massive blue gems.

"We are the Prophets of the Fire Heart."

"It was your destiny to see us out, Hero. The beast arises in the frozen North. Only he who claims the Heart can stop it."

"It's mystical powers will guide you across the sea. There you must face a force of evil not even death can silence its fury."

"Oh for crying out loud! Just tell him to get it out of here!"

"Yes, yes we were coming to that! To obtain the Fire Heart you must solve the Mystery of Day and Night" he said.

"And we'll finally be free!"

"Witness the bored before you. Each time your turn all the moons into suns you will release one of us from our perpetual prison but filled the bored with moons and one of us will perish and the Fire Heart will never be yours!"

"What? I thought you said he'd get it even if he gets us all killed, I heard you!"

"Quiet, you imbecile!"

"Look, it's very simple. Solve the damn puzzle, you get the hear, we get out of this hole. Everyone happy. Alight?"

"So either way we get the Fire Heart do let's get this puzzle solved" Zane said stepping onto the first moon.

"Uh Zane I would hurry" Ace said seeing the Fire Heart above growing flames.

"Okay" Zane said quickly turning moons into suns filling the board with suns.

"Thank you, Hero. Use the Fire Heart wisely" a Prophet said as shit shard bean to sink into the floor and he vanished into a portal.

"New puzzle" Leo said seeing the board change.

"Let's see" Zane said working on the puzzle to suns as he set another prophet free.

"Oh, what's happening? The light is so beautiful...mother, I'm coming!" one said vanishing as his shad went into the floor.

"Okay new puzzle" Zane said working on the next puzzle.

"Man with new puzzles that Fire Heart flames grow" Leo said.

"Yes! Freedom! At last! In your face, eternal confinement!" another prophet said vanishing and creating a new puzzle with more moons than suns.

"Oh!" Zane said working on the new puzzle.

"The puzzles are getting tougher" Ace said.

"And got it!" Zane said solving another puzzle.

"I shall join my fellow Prophets now. Cheerio!" another said vanishing with a the gem sinking.

"MAN THAT'S GETTING LOUD!" Leo yelled covering his ears as the Fire Heart above began to get louder.

"HURRY ZANE!" Ace yelled covering his ears as Zane worked on the new puzzle while covering his own ears.

"There!"

"Hey, you're not too bad you know. I'll send you a postcard sometime" another said vanishing as the Fire Heart then came down from the roof and float away from Zane.

"Man that's hot!" Ace said as Zane approached it as the fire died down into a circle object he took.

"Got it!" Zane said as they left the Demon Door.

"You have the Fire Heart?" Weaver asked.

"Yes Guildmaster" Zane said holding up the object.

"Excellent. I knew you'd be able to do it" Weaver said.

"I bet those Prophets were a barrel of laughs too. You always get to do the fun stuff" Briar Rose said.

"Actually they were really annoying" Ace said.

"Find anything?" Leo asked.

"Well, I've been looking into these Summoner creatures, and I'm starting to think throwing away the Sword of Aeons wasn't the best idea after all. These things are BAD. Too late to do anything now though.

"Hmm perhaps not" Weaver said.

"You know something that can help?" Zane asked.

"Well, it's only an old legend but...for centuries there have been tales of a powerful weapon hidden in the Guild and imbedded with the essences of all Heroes buried there but the only one who's shown interest in it lately is Maze. He was obsessed with finding it. We know why now, of course. Perhaps you can find whatever he discovered in his old quarters but don't forget, it is vital that you place the Fire Heart in the Hook Coast lighthouse it's power will summon the ship to take you to the Northern Wastes. Good luck once, more hero" Weaver said heading inside with Briar.

"Let's look for what Maze found there has to be a clue somewhere" Leo said as they headed to Maze old quarters.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	17. The Hidden Sword Avo's Tear

**_The Hidden Sword Avo's Tear_**

"Let's hope they're not in some other language" Leo said as they entered Maze's quarters and searched the selves.

"First Entry" Ace read, "References to Avo's Tear and hard to come by, but I won't give up. If I could wield it's power in my hands everything could be different. I would be able to stop Him myself. Or at least hand it to someone with the courage to face Him..."

"Maze" Zane spoke, "I found a History of the Guild book too."

"I found another entry" Leo said holding it up then read aloud, "Today I found the best description of the legend of Avo's Tear yet. It was in an appendix to a rare edition of a History of the Guild and describes how the sword was created. Unfortunately, there is no mention of where it might be hidden."

"Third Entry. At last! I've found a tattered scroll with the location of Avo's Tear. Retrieving it couldn't be simpler. One needs only read the inscription on the empty grave in the Guild courtyard and think of the weapon to be judged by the Old Heroes. I can only hope they can see my true intents and find me deserving" Zane read before flipping the paper over, "Fourth Entry. It didn't work. I am forever in His grasp..."

"Poor Maze" Ace said.

"Let's go to the courtyard" Leo said as they three headed down to the courtyard where the four graves stood.

"Okay, hold this Leo" Zane said handing his sword to Leo then looked at the inscription, "This grave awaits a Hero worthy of joining the legend who lie here."

_"__We see that you are pure of heart and have sacrificed ultimate power for the good of our land"_ a voice spoke then above the grave a sword appeared from smoke floating in the air, _"we judge you worthy, Hero. May Avo's Tear burn through the forces of evil in your hands."_

"There it is" Leo said as Zane approached the floating sword.

"Kind of looks like the Sword of Aeons but this one don't look evil" Ace said.

"According to this the Sword was imbued with extraordinary power when the Guild Mage Solcius used it in a spell to close a large vortex. For a long time, it has existed only as a myth among acolytes. Its strength rivals even the Sword of Aeons" Leo said reading one of Mazes notes.

"What do you want to do with the Harbinger?" Leo asked.

"Before it was heavy as hell you seem to hold it just fine" Zane said as Leo swung it a few times.

"Thanks" Leo said.

"Man! Both you got legendary weapons while I am stuck with this Obsidian Axe!" Ace said.

"Come on you got a good weapon" Zane said.

"Good! Not legend! Were legends now! I need a weapon that goes with my legend!"

"You're a Mercenary turned Hero that's all you need" Leo said as they entered the map room.

"Look a new Quest Card! Return the Knothole Glade Chief's son who is being held for ransom" Zane said.

"Let's go" Leo said dragging Ace to the Cullis Gate where they entered the Knothole Glade village and headed up the hill to find the Chief while it rained.

"Always raining in this bloody region!" Ace growled as they approached the Chief.

"Oh, a Hero, at last! It's my youngest son! He's been captured by Bandits! I told him never to go playing in the woods. They said they'll send me his head if I don't pay the ransom! Why does everything happen to me? Why?! They're holding him in a cave in Witchwood, those filthy savages! You have to rescue him! Here the ransom gold. If you can kill the lot of them, it's yours to keep, just make sure my son is unharmed! Oh I must lay down now in my hut. That is all too much" he said heading inside.

"Hey over here" a man said getting their attention.

"What do you want?" Zane asked approaching.

"So you're off to free my little brother are you? That's just lovely, lovely but you know, my father is a stupid old man. Can you believe he's talking of making the brat the next chief around here? We can't let that happen my friends. It would be the end of this town, if you want to make some serious gold, bring the boy to me. I'll be waiting for you on a secluded path on the opposite side of the Demon Door" he said walking away.

"Ugh! Just like with Lady Grey except it's brothers and the oldest wants his little brother dead, this makes me sick!" Zane growled.

"Let's save the kid then deal with the older brother later" Leo said as they headed down the hill.

"I can't believe it that someone would kill their own flesh and blood" Zane said.

"There evil in this world Zane it happens" Leo said.

Later in the rain the heroes approached the cave to find Bandits waiting for them outside.

"You Heroes always have to stick your nose in everything, don't you?" he said as Zane held up the bag of gold, "well, as long as you've got the gold the boss won't mind. Go right in but don't get any bright ideas though. We'll be waiting right here."

"Nah" Zane said using the Chaos spell on them making them attack each other before heading into the cave.

"Hey! What's the big idea attacking my people? The ransom just went up, now hand the gold over. Any more funny stuff and the kid leaves in pieces" the Bandit leader said standing next to the child.

"No way" Zane said.

"First you attack my boys and you won't pay? I guess you won't mind if we spill the kid's guts out then."

"Ice Storm" Zane said making shards of ice hit the bandit leader "and Rise Dead" he said letting Balverine spirits attack the man.

"Wow! A real Hero! And you saved me! I can't believe how lucky I am. Bandits and a Hero in one day! I suppose we should get going then. That man you killed is starting to smell funny. I bet we'll see more bandits though! And they won't be happy you killed their boss...haha!" the kid said.

"We can handle some weak Bandits easily" Ace said as they headed back.

_A few minutes later!_

"Do these Bandits ever learn?" Leo said pulling his sword from a Bandit.

"I guess not" Ace said as they entered Knothole Glade and headed to the Chief home.

"Oh, my dear boy you're safe! I was so worried!" the Chief said.

"It was brilliant father! I was in this cave and there were all these Bandits with these big swords and then-"

"Stop, stop! It all sounds so horrible, you're never leaving my sight again!"

"Oh father...you never let me do anything fun. Can I at least get a pet Balverine! Pleeeease!"

"A Balverine?! Avo help us! We'll talk about it later. Once again our town thanks you. I just hope I never have to call on your services again! It's a terrible strain on my nerves."

"I hope you can come and kill Bandits every day!"

"Oh about you oldest son...yeah we asked us after you left to bring your boy here to him by the demon door so he can kill him" Zane said.

"What?! My son did what?!" the Chief said heading inside.

"Someone in trouble~" Ace said.

"Okay let's head to Hook Coast" Zane said.

"We need to put the heart in the lighthouse" Leo said.

"Better get some winter gear then were heading into a very cold region" Ace said as they headed to Bowerstone for supplies.

**_A.N. Please Review_**


	18. The Oracle of Snowspire

**_The Oracle of Snowspire_**

"Okay all packed!" Zane said with a bag on his back as they took the Cullis Gate to Hook Coast.

"Ah, Heroes. I've been expecting you. As you can see the town been evacuated just like the Guildmaster asked. Must be something serious huh? Well, it wasn't easy getting everyone out on such short notice but us guard know our duty. Oh I could tell you some stories I could but you probably don't want to hear them right now. I'll just leave it to you sirs. Good day" he said as the heroes stepped out onto the snow.

"Didn't even know it snowed here" Ace said putting on some of his winter gear.

"There the lighthouse" Zane said approaching it as the three headed up the stairs.

"Hey look Ace a silver chest bet that has lot of gold" Leo said.

"Nice try Leo but I will not be satisfied with gold while you two show off your legendary weapons" Ace said opening it, "GAH!"

"What is it?" Zane asked as Ace pulled out Murren Greataxe.

"A legendary weapon! This was used by Murren himself!" Ace said.

"So now you can stop bitching" Leo said as Zne place the Fire Heart onto the lighthouse as the heat and light grew bright then shattered the glass around them.

"WHOA!" Zane yeled.

"I take it the Fire Heart is in place then?" Briar Rose called from below.

"It is!" Zane called.

"Good, meet me downstairs" she said as the three headed below.

"Find anything Briar?" Leo asked.

"According to the books, the ship should arrive as soon as the Heart's energy reaches full power" she said as they heard a loud bang above, "what the hell?"

"Over there!" Ace said pointing to a Summoner throwing blue inferno balls at the Lighthouse.

"A Summoner! It's trying to destroy the Heart! We have to...we have to protect it!" Briar said as they ran towards the Summoner on the docks as it charged another energy ball.

"AHHH!" Zane yelled tackling it and making it's Inferno ball hit the water.

The Summoner then threw Zane off and stood up as Ace slammed his Axe into it only to be sent flying back from impact.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Ace yelled.

"Find a weak point!" Leo yelled trying to make an attack as well.

"I got one!" Zane yelled striking it a few times as it fell to its knees then exploded into blue energy.

"More Summoners! The Heart needs more time to power up. Come on!" Briar Rose said as another blue energy ball hit the lighthouse.

"Minions?!" Leo growled seeing some appear.

"The hell they showing up for?" Zane asked smashing through some.

"No clue but we need to stop that Summoner!" Ace said.

"Zane get that Summoner!" Leo yelled colliding weapons with a Minion as Zane slammed his sword into the side of a Summoner side.

"Blades!" Zane yelled sending blades stabbing into it making it explode then went after the other Summoner.

"Where is that damn ship?!" Ace yelled taking down a Minion before seeing fie explode on the top of the Lighthouse then from out of the water rose a broken down ship.

"Well, here's your ride. Looks...cozy" Briar Rose said.

"...how is that thing floating?" Ace said as they walked down the docks.

"When you get to the Northern Wastes, you Guild Seal will activate the local teleporters and I'll be able to join you" Briar Rose said, "Scythe would have done it long ago, but he destroyed his Seal before he arrived. Didn't want Maze to know what he was up to I guess. Well have a nice trip! Maybe when I see you next we can have a snowball fight."

"Your so on!" Zane said boarding the ship with Leo, Ace and Sparky.

_"__The strange, silent ship set sail into the featureless swell. Day after day, it carved it's path among the waves, an ocean phantom moving ever forward. Then the moment came, when the icy peaks spread out of the horizon mist. These were the shores of the Lost Bay. The Northern Wastes lay beyond them."_

"LAND! OH SWEET LAND!" Ace said running out in snow gear kissing the docks.

"If you got sea sick why the bloody hell did you cane Ace?" Zane asked stepping onto the dock wearing his own snow gear.

"Wherever you go I go!" Ace said.

"Moron" Leo said looking around.

"Lost Bay, looks abandon" Zane said as Scythe appeared using his magic image of himself.

"Welcome to the Northern Wastes, Guildmen. I had fear you lost" Scythe spoke.

"No the ride just took a few days" Zane said.

"Few days too many!" Ace yelled.

"I am Scythe, though my name has long been forgotten in the Guild. Maze saw to that" Scythe said.

"It's nice to meet you in person. I am Zane this is Leo, Ace and my dog Sparky. Soooo...are you dead cause we can see through you?"

"My apologies for not meeting you in person. I must remain in Snowspire village and protect it from Summoners. Terrible though they are but a symptom of much greater power rising in these lands. Meet me in Snowspire in the far North. I will explain everything and then we must consult the town's ancient Oracle. I pray we can awaken it and that it holds the answers we seek" Scythe said vanishing.

"Awaken it?" Zane repeated.

_"__Hey! The teleporters are up and running in Snowspire. I'm going to have a look around after speaking to Scythe. Talk to you later"_ Briar Rose spoke from the seal.

"BLOODY HELL! It's freezing!" Ace said as they headed up the stairs.

"Come on you big baby" Leo said before they noticed a large block of ice.

"It's blocking the way" Ace said as Sparky growled and the block began to rise as the heroes back away and saw it was an Ice Troll as it roared.

"It's body made of ice!" Zane yelled as it made ice shard come at them.

"HA!" Leo grunted dodge rolling.

"Use an Inferno spell!" Ace yelled.

"INFERNO!" Zane yelled hitting the Ice Troll face with the fire ball turning the Troll into a pile of snow.

"Let's leave" Leo said as they entered the Northern Foothills.

"More Minions? Those were Jacks creatures why show up now? It's been a year" Zane said.

"This is strange but the Summoners and the Minions are connected somehow to this new threat Scythe spoke of" Leo said.

"That Scythe is a bit odd. How exactly is he alive?" Ace asked.

"No idea, must be related to magic" Zane said.

"A spell to keep you alive in a body that turns into a Hollow Man yeah I would pass on that spell" Ace said.

"Still these Summoner are strong and they are being led by someone or something" Zane said pulling out Jack of Blades mask, "it's all his fault, he must be behind this somehow."

"He's dead Zane" Leo said putting the mask into Zane backpack.

"Yeah he's burning in hell now" Ace said as they entered the cave to Archon's Shrine

"Seems to quite hear no Minions. Why are there no Minions?" Leo said.

"That's a good question" Zane said as they walked to the center of the shrine where they saw Briar Rose.

"Briar!" Zane called.

"There you are! So how was the cruise?" she asked.

"You could have come with us to find out" Leo said.

"Me, I'm more of a teleporter girl. Good thing your Seal set the local ones off. I've managed to get a good look around and this plies of stones might be worth investigating" Briar said.

"Really? This old shrine?" Zane said.

"See all those inscriptions? I'm heading back to the Guild to work on the translations. You should carry on to Snowspire and speak with Scythe. He's waiting for you. Catch you later!" she said using her seal to vanish.

"Let's get moving" Zane said as they headed down a hill then up some stairs and pushed past the gates and entered the Snowspire village.

"Is it just me or is everyone giving us a dirty look?" Ace whispered.

"No they are glaring but for what reason?" Leo asked as they saw Scythe approaching.

"Welcome to Snowspire, Heroes. Walk with me. Speak of your journey" Scythe said as they followed him into the village.

"Well to make a very very long story short Jack of Blades was behind my home burning and father and mother death and now he's dead thanks to us. But when we were putting the Fire Heart in the light house Summoner appeared along with Minions" Zane said.

"Summoners have reached Hook Coast...Then there is less time than I thought and I have much to tell you" he said as they followed him up some stairs, "I arrived many years ago, when the Guild believed Jack of Blades would use the Snowspire Oracle in his search for the Sword" he said as they entered a large room and saw three stone faces on a strange shine at the end of the room, "now it is we who are in need of its wisdom. To speak with it we will need the Glyphs of Inquiry. They were hidden in the age of Archon by four acolytes, who buried them deep in the Haunted Necropolis. I will send word to the Necropolis guards to grant you passage."

"Thanks Scythe" Zane said as they three left and headed back down the stairs.

"So those stone heads are the Oracle? Thought they were some special Demon Door" Ace said.

"Still if they can grant us wisdom to who is behind the Minions and the Summoners we can get closer to keeping the peace we have" Leo said as they headed back to the Northern Foothills and reached the large doors and looked up to the guard on the wall high above as he opened the doors for them.

"Ah yes, Scythe told us to let you in. Well, I guess you better show him through" a guard said to the other.

"Yes, nice try, Mungo. It's your turn and you know it...ah nuts. Alright then, follow me..." the other said leading them into the Decropolis.

"An abandon town?" Leo said looking around.

"Right, that's as far as I'm going. This place ain't safe, y'know. The whole town's full o' ghosts. Folks say the poor beggars don't even realize they're dead. Anyway, take care looking for them...Glyphs they're called, right?"

"Yeah that's it" Ace said.

"You're not the first one that's come rummaging for pieces of carved stone, you know. The others found more than they bargained for, though. Rotting corpses the lot of 'em now. Anyway, have a nice day!" he said turning back and closing the doors.

"...yeah thanks" Zane said as they looked into the old town.

"A Ghost Town huh? Hollow Men going to be all over this place" Ace said.

"And lots of ghosts..." Leo said as they saw ghosts walking around.

Sparky then barked and lead them to a grave and started digging as Ace used the spade to dig up the Calran's Tablet.

"What strange markings" Leo said picking it up as the table contacting the Glyph of Inquiry crumbles in Leo hands.

"Please tell me that did not happen?!" Ace said.

"Relax I know what the symbol looks like it's the Calran's Expression" Leo said writing it down on a paper.

"Let's see if there are more" Ace said as they followed Sparky.

"There should be four" Zane said as they followed Sparky to another grave and dug up the Yeron's Tablet as it too crumbled but Leo managed to write down the symbol.

_"__What happened to my children"_ a ghost voice echoed.

"Man that's creepy!" Ace shivered.

_"__This grave beckons me."_

"Let the poor souls alone" Leo said as they followed Sparky to another part of the town and to another grave where the Skorm's Tear tablet was found then shattered in the heroes hand.

"These colors and symbols all mean something I just know it" Leo said as they found the another tablet the Moryk's in another grave before it shattered.

"Some of these seem out of place" Ace said.

"They are Yeron, Moryk and Calran see right but this Skorm stands out were missing one tablet" Leo said as they entered a new part of town as a barrier formed behind them.

"That's not good" Zane said as Summoners and Minions appeared around them.

"That sarcophagus! That must be where the last one is" Ace said.

"Let's get it then!" Zane said drawing his weapons like the others.

After the last of the enemies was destroyed Zane approached the sarcophagus and pushed the lid off with a grunt then held up the Avisto's Tablet as Leo quickly wrote it down.

_"__This is Scythe Heroes. Well done collecting those Glyphs. You should come back to Snowspire now and see if we can awaken the Oracle"_ Scythe spoke from their Seals.

"Let's head back" Zane said.

Later the heroes walked up toward Scythe who waited for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have uncovered the Glyphs. Very good. It's time we awoke the Oracle form it's deathly slumber" Scythe said as they headed up the stairs in the shrine so they could see the Oracle more clearly, "oh, great Oracle! Grant us the knowledge we seek! What evil rise in this land?"

"Hey those symbols look like letters" Ace said.

"Exactly!" Leo said showing what he was working on, "Y-M-C-A are the names of the four will users who founded this place so these symbols represent their names" Leo said as the Y symbol on the Oracle glowed followed by the M, C and A

**_"_****_The prophecy is fulfilled. The Guildman is here"_** the top head spoke.

**_"_****_You follow the follow the footsteps of the one who bore the mask you carry"_** the face on the left head spoke.

**_"_****_Jack of Blades has awakened the dormant power of the Summoners"_** the right head spoke.

**_"_****_He has used the blood of your family to feed his new shell, beyond the Bronze Gate."_**

**_"_****_But now his Soul Mask is in your hands. You must use it to feed the Archon's Shrine and open the Gate. Go now and face your destiny."_**

"Jack!" Zane growled.

"So Jack has cheated death once more. Never have we encountered a being like him" Scythe said as they headed down the steps, "I do not envy you. The Bronze Gate has long been a symbol of doom in this land. Return to Briar Rose at the Shrine. Perhaps she can tell you how to use Jack's Soul Mask. I must return to the Guild. May fate mile on you" he said before disappearing into a Cullis Gate.

"Hmm" Ace said thinking.

"Thought of something?" Leo asked.

"Having fun at the Y-M-C-A...that could make a good song!" Ace said.

"Shut up Ace" Leo and Zane said as they headed back to the shrine.

"I'm serious! There could be a whole dance too!" Ace said running after them.

**_A.N. Please Review!_**


	19. Souls of Heroes

**_Souls of Heroes_**

At the Shrine the heroes approached Briar Rose who waited for them.

"Hey, glad you're still with us! These inscriptions are fascinating, you know. Everything indicates that Jack's new form will emerge from behind the Bronze Gate, and this structure is the key to opening it but it looks like it will take the souls of three Heroes to activate the mechanism. These things are never simple are they? It doesn't want just any Heroes either. The first instruction calls for 'The King of the Arena' no less" Briar Rose said.

"I suppose you could chop your own head off, but then there'd be no one for me to order around, would there?" Briar Rose said.

"Yeah good forbid I die" Zane said.

"Why don't you pay Thunder a visit? He knows the Arena inside and out. I've checked with the Guild they say he's in Knothole Glade" Briar Rose said.

"Great so we can either kill him or find another King of the Arena" Ace said.

"You've still got Jack's mask haven't you?" Briar Rose asked.

"Right here" Leo said patting the bag.

"Good. You'll need it to trap the souls. I still can't believe he might not be dead...anyway, I better start researching the second inscription" she said before teleporting away.

**_"Yes little hero I'm back and our business is not quite finished!"_** Jack of Blade voice echoed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Zane yelled drawing his sword.

"Whoa Zane easy! What's wrong?" Leo asked.

**_"You destroyed my sword remember?! Have you any idea how many centuries I spent looking for it?!"_**

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! You killed my parents and destroyed my home! I couldn't care less about that sword!" Zane yelled.

"Who are you talking too Zane?! No one here!" Ace said.

**_"But it's work is done soon I will have power beyond your imagination and you will be the first to die!"_**

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" Zane yelled.

"ZANE!" Leo yelled.

"Didn't you hear him?! It was Jack!" Zane growled.

"Jack? We didn't hear anything" Ace said.

"The mask! It's on Zane person perhaps it's linking Jack to his mind?" Leo said.

"Let's go! I want that man dead once and for all!" Zane growled walking ahead.

Later that very day in the rain and at the gates to Knothole Glade Thunder was speaking to the Chief.

"Now look, I won't tell you again, we don't need a Hero. For the first time in years we aren't being attacked, sieged or kidnapped by anything now leave us alone!" the Chief said going back into the village as the gates closed behind him.

"Hello Thunder" Zane smirked.

"You. Briar Rose said you would come. I will tell you what I know. If it will get you out of my sight" Thunder said.

"Wow Thunder your such a conversationalist" Ace said rolling his eyes.

"We were both called 'King of the Arena', but there have been many Heroes in the past who have claimed that name. You should search in the bloody dust of the Arena itself. They say the souls of past champions haunt it, resting in the place of their greatest achievement. Now go. Unless you're here to take my soul. You've taken everything else..."

"Thunder! I took nothing from you! All you did was look down at me like a bug and pressuring your sister and look where she is now? Back home cause she couldn't live up to you high expectations and as for Lady Grey! You can do way better! The bitch killed her sister! What if one day while you asleep she stabbed you in your sleep?! I did you a favor there! Were heroes Thunder not enemies" Zane said.

**_"Why go all the way to the Arena? You have a perfectly good soul right in front of you?"_** Jack of Blade voice echoed as Zane walked away from Thunder and covered his ears.

"Shut up!" Zane growled.

"I didn't say anything!" Ace said.

"Not you!" Zane growled.

"Jack again? Just ignore him" Leo said as they headed to the Arena.

At the Arena they found dead bodies lying outside the entrance and in the Hall of Heroes they found dead guards as guards screamed and ran past them.

"RUN! Run for your life!" A guard yelled.

"What happened?!" Zane asked.

"These...things appeared in the cells and started killing everyone!" he said running past them.

**_"Afraid to fight another hero? Very well I have prepared some entertainment for you inside_**" Jack spoke as they spotted Summoners ahead.

"Let's hurry!" Zane yelled as they charged at the Summoners.

After defeating the Summoners the heroes entered the Arena Preparation Room to find more people dead then entered the Arena itself to see a massive troll rise in the center of the ring.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen! This is truly a special occasion. Watch a Hero ripped to pieces! By Trolls! And Jack's very own Minions!"_**

"Shut the fuck up!" Zane growled.

"Focus Zane!" Leo yelled taking on a Minion as Zane growled and charged head on at the Troll.

After ten minute in the fight the heroes had defeated four Trolls and were cut up and bleeding on parts of their bodies as they panted.

**_"Jack's lovely Minions are back! And they're brought some puppies for our Hero to play with!"_** Jack spoke as Minions and Balverines appeared.

"Dose it ever end?!" Leo panted.

"Keep fighting" Ace growled.

After another few minutes of fighting they turned to see more Minions appear.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen! All the way from sunny Snowspire, I give you...Summoners!" _**

"RAHHHH!" Zane yelled using Time Control to destroy a single Summoner.

By the end of the fight Zane was on his knees as he pulled out at the mask and a soul went into it.

**_"So, you found your first soul, did you? But the Shrine is ever so greedy, it will want ore before it's had its fill. I wonder who the next will belong to...hahaha!"_** he laughed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Zane yelled sending will energy in all directions.

"Cool it! He's toying with you!" Leo said.

"Calm down deep breathes" Ace said as Zane took a deep breathe.

"Sorry."

"It's fine if I had to listen to that twat run his mouth I'd go a little nuts too" Ace said.

"Let's head back" Zane said.

**_"Do you have that Arena soul yet?"_** Briar Rose asked.

"Got it" Leo said.

**_"Come back to the Shrine and we'll see if it works_**" Briar Rose said.

Later that night the three retuned to the Shrine in front of one of three strange mechanisms.

"I hope this thing works...you need to release the soul from the mask and...well, your guess is as good as mine" Briar Rose said.

Zane then held out the mask as it released the soul into the machine making one of the three mechanism glow.

"I've never seen anything like it, it's like it's using the soul to power itself...anyway, we've figured out the second inscription. It says: 'The Heroine' I can't think of anyone who fits the description better than Scarlet Robe, your mother. There's always me of course, but as you can see I'm still alive, and I plan to stay that way. You'll have to pay her tomb in Oakvale another visit."

"Briar I can't" Zane said.

"I know this won't be easy, but Scarlet was always one to make sacrifices, remember?" Briar said.

"Come on Zane" Leo said as they used their Seals to head to Oakvale.

**_"Ahhh poor Scarlet. Hasn't she suffered enough? Would you really do that to you own mother? Take pride! She of no use to anyone!"_**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zane yelled.

"Don't listen to him!" Leo said.

"Just ignore his foul words Zane" Ace said as they entered the town.

**_"Something tells me there's going to be a lot of SCREAMING BWAHAHA!"_**

"Were here" Ace said as they entered Memorial Garden as the sky went red and Screamers filled the Garden.

"Damn him!" Zane growled as they saw his mother ghost appear, "mom."

"I know what you see, son. But Jack has sent a legion of Screamers to torment my soul. They won't allow me to leave and now they will try to take you too" Scarlet said before disappearing.

"Leave it to us Scarlet! We won't let those screaming bitches lay a hand on your son!" Ace growled heading towards the Screamers.

"We will put an end to this!" Leo said charging with Ace at the Screamers.

"I want all you damn creatures out of my mother sight!" Zane yelled swinging his sword and destroying a Screamer with each swing.

At the end of the fight Zane was panting as his mother ghost appeared in front of him.

"Jacks spirit is strong, and his new form is almost ready but I sense how he fears you. Take my soul, and avenge our family once and for all and make him pay, son" Scarlet said before disapering.

"I will mom! You too dad!" Zane looking at his father statue, "he won't get away with killing you! Our home and mom! I will make him pay for every one of his crimes!" Zane yelled holding out the mask as his mother soul went into it.

_"We think we decipher the third inscription. Come back to the Shrine and I'll show you"_ Briar Rose spoke as Zane took a last look at his parents statues.

"Let's finish this" Leo said touching Zane shoulder.

"Together!" Ace smiled as they used the seals to head back to the Shrine.

_~Later!~_

Zane released his mother soul into the mechanism as we went over to Briar Rose by the last inscription.

"I'm sure you mother would be proud. Now, there's just on inscription left: 'the oldest soul' but we still haven't figured out who that might mean" Briar Rose said.

**_"Oh, come now"_** Jack spoke as Leo and Ace growled.

"Okay not we can hear him!" Ace growled.

**_ "We both know who it is, dear Briar. You can't protect the old fool any longer. It's the Guildmaster the Shrine want, Hero."_**

"Jack! So it really is true. He's alive and still up to his old mind games" Briar Rose said, "I hope the Guild acolytes can come up with a better idea. You should go back to the Guild and speak with them" she said before using her seal to leave and they followed behind.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Ace yelled seeing the papers and books all over the place.

"Welcome back, sirs. This place's been a mess since you left. People running round with bits of old paper, books flying everywhere and the Guildmaster's only gone and holed himself up in the Guild Woods we're not supposed to let anyone near 'im" a guard said as an apprentice ran out.

"We've found it! The soul mentioned in the inscription! It must be Nostro! His soul have been trapped in the Lychfield Graveyard for centuries our texts suggest it should be in the Graveyard Circle, you know, where you found the tunnel to Bargate prison."

"Catching souls? Never heard such nonsense..." the guard said walking away.

"Well, good luck, Hero!" the apprentice said as they used the Cullis Gate to Lychfield Graveyard.

"It was so obvious! Nostro helped us get to the entrance so maybe he will help us again" Ace said.

"And if he don't? I don't want to stick a knife in our Guildmaster" Leo said.

"Neither do I but Nostro the one we need to seek" Zane said entering the Graveyard Circle and headed down the stairs.

"Ugh! This place still gives me the creeps!" Ace shivered.

"Nostro!" Zane called as the suit of armor rose from the ground with glowing red eyes.

"Guildsmen, we meet once more. You reclaimed my weapons and armor and brought me peace. Now I offer my soul in return but I am Nostro, and mine is a warrior's soul. You must take it in battle, so that I may stand proud among my comrades in the afterlife my men have sworn an oath to protect me even in death. Only when they fall can I be harmed. Now claim my soul with honor!" Nostro spoke as Hollow Men rose from the ground.

"Leo, Ace I want to fight him alone" Zane said.

"What?! Why?" Ace asked.

"He wants an honorable battle I shall fight him one on one like a warrior!" Zane said pulling out his sword, "let's go Nostro! Let's go!" he said as Nostro vanished.

"HA! YAH! Rah!" Zane yelled taking out the smaller hollow men then charged at Nostro colliding weapon.

"GAH!" Zane grunted being kicked to the ground then rolled out of the way when Nostro sword came down.

"RAH!" Zane yelled smacking Nostro sword from his hand then sliced his word across the warrior making him vanish as his soul went into the mask.

"Let's go Zane, time to end Jack once and for all" Leo said.

~Later!~

Zane released the final soul into the last mechanism as the three souls then shot out a blue light and collided in the center of the room above.

"Look!" Leo yelled as they saw the Bronze Gate unlock then swing open.

"Let's do this!" Ace smirked.

"The inscription say only one Hero will be allowed to pass through the gate, hey guess what, you're the strongest. I don't know what form Jack's going to take but I don't think it's going to be small and furry, do you? Good luck. For all our sakes" Briar Rose said.

"Only one of us can go in" Zane said.

"You go in there and kick Jack's ass extra hard for us!" Ace said.

**_"You're too late little hero! One small too late! Come to the Bronze Gate we have unfinished our business." _**

"With pleasure!" Zane growled before pulling Ace and Leo into a hug as they hugged back.

"You be careful in there!" Leo said.

"Watch your back and avoid any trick! He's going to mess with your head!" Ace said.

"I know" Zane said petting Sparky head as the dog whimpered.

"I'm going to come walking out of those gates with a smile on my face! Just wait and see!" Zane smiled before heading down the stairs of the Shrine and approached Briar.

"I'm sure you can do it. I've never fought beside a Hero like you before. There's nothing you can't do, I really believe that" Briar said.

"Thanks you still owe me a Snowball fight" Zane said walking past her and approached Scythe.

"The day has finally come. Many had prophesied that the opening of the Bronze Gate would mark the end of our world. You will prove them wrong" Scythe said.

"Thanks Scythe" Zane said as he approached the steps to the gates but turned to look ups at Sparky, Leo and Ace and held up his arm with his tattoo.

Leo and Ace then held up their arms while Sparky his front leg.

"Go for the glory!" Ace yelled.

"Find our destines!" Leo yelled.

"And become heroes!" Zane yelled before turning and ran up the steps as all around him turned red and ran into the Bronze Gates into Archon's Folly.

**_A.N. Please Review._**


	20. The Final Battle

**_The Final Battle_**

"Why is it so bloody damn hot!" Zane said removing the last of his snow gear and walked out onto the bridge in Archon's Battle Armor before looking around wide eye at the lave around the area and under the bridge and headed forward onto the center of the arena like place.

"JACK! Show yourself you bastard!" Zane yelled.

**_"Ah, here you are..."_** Jack spoke as Zane noticed his voice was a little off and quickly placed his helmet on and looked around drawing his sword.

"Where are you?!" Zane yelled.

**_"It's been a long wait...but I knew you'd free me eventually. Yes always the puppet. Don't you ever get tired of having your strings pulled?"_**

"Come here and find out!" Zane growled.

**_"I am not mortal man. The gods and demons you fear and worship are as nothing to me!"_** he growled as up ahead Zane saw massive wings flapping and then a large red dragon flew in and landed on the stone center away from Zane then roared.

"Roar all you want you over grown lizard! I am going to put an end to you and your existence once and for all!" Zane yelled charging at the dragon and swung his sword at the beast face, "HEH! HA! YAH!" Zane yelled as Jack roared and used his tail to smack Zane and sent him crashing onto some stairs, "UGH!" Zane grunted before getting up and held out one hand, "SHOCK!" he yelled hitting the dragon as it roared and took to the air.

**_"All these flames! It's just like the day Oakvale burned!"_**

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zane yelled jumping onto the tail as the dragon flew in the air.

**_"I have lived for a millennium! You can't comprehend what I am!"_**

"You compare yourself superior to Gods and Demons but all I see is another beast who will taste my sword! FORCE PUSH!" Zane yelled pressing his hands down on the dragon back and sent them crashing down onto the middle of the ring and Zane was launched off and smashed into the gate to his only exit, "NGH!"

**_"Have you any idea how small you are too me now!"_** Jack yelled.

"I FOUGHT BIGGER!" Zane yelled stabbing his sword into Jack had as the dragon roared then blew fire in his direction, "Counter!" Zane yelled using the magic shield to block the fire as he pulled his sword out and dodge rolled away from the flames and sliced one of Jack eyes.

**_"RAAHH! You will not make a fool of me!"_** Jack yelled as his foot slammed down on Zane and everything went white for the hero.

"Death is not your destiny today little brother" the voice of Theresa spoke.

"What?" Zane gasped waking up to find himself lying in a forest, "where am I?"

"A Perfect World lad" Brom spoke as Zane saw he was a child again.

"Dad!" Zane smiled running up to him and his father bent down and hugged the boy tightly, "I missed you so much" he said with tears in his eyes.

"And I you, but this is no time for tears" he said removing Zane tears.

"Am I dead?" Zane asked.

"No, this is the world between the living and the dead. Here you will see things that will affect the outcome of the future" Brom said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"You've grown to be a good man, son. You've made me so proud. A father couldn't ask for a better son then I have make me a promise boy. Before you leave here today cherish every moment. When you find that special lass and bring little ones in this world be there for them. Yes still be a hero and go out to help Albion but never miss any Birthdays, School recitals or even an anniversary."

"I promise dad" Zane said.

"Go lad, you mother turn" Brom said getting up, picking up a hammer and began to walk away.

"Dad!" Zane called.

"You do be proud boy, you do me proud. I love you kids" he said before disappearing.

"I love you too" Zane said before heading into the woods turning into a teenager when he reached Oakvale from his childhood and reached his family home to see Scarlet.

"Mom" Zane said.

"My son, what happened? You let Jack get the best of you?" Scarlet asked.

"NO! He got one lucky shot! I'm far from done!" Zane said.

"That's my boy. So you won the arena how? How did it feel?" Scarlet asked.

"Jack ruined it with his special fight to the death match with my friends" Zane said.

"Wish I could have seen it" Scarlet said.

"So do I" Zane smiled.

"When you see you sister again you let her know how much your father and I love her" Scarlet said.

"I will mom" Zane smiled.

"Go on, get going go back and teach that Jack a lesson he will never forget!" Scarlet said heading out the door before vanishing.

"I won't mom" Zane said before heading out into the light and found himself in a strange black building, "what is this place?"

"The Tattered Spire I have visions of this place and know it's very important for our future" Theresa said.

"What else have you seen?" Zane asked as the setting changed to a farm where he saw a boy run past him with an older sister.

"Hurry up little Sparrow!" the girl smiled.

"Slow down Rose!" Sparrow said as they ran into a home.

"The boy and girl. I've seen visions of the boy he will be our descendant but not for a very long time and he will share the same pain as you little brother. The pain we faced" Theresa said as Zane looked at the smiling boy.

"He'll be a great hero" Zane said.

"There's also another" she said as the image of man figure appeared, "the vision is unclear to me, I know he's in a time I won't be a part of. I also know his name Connor and he'll fight something more powerful than Jack."

"Connor" Zane repeated.

"Time for you to go back to your fight little brother" Theresa said.

"Mom and dad want you to know they love you very much sister" Zane said.

"And I them. Goodbye little brother we'll meet again someday" Theresa said as Zane vision turned to the battle as he gasped and began to push Jack foot off.

**_"WHY WON'T YOU JUT DIE!"_**

"Because I'm your worst nightmare! RAHHH!" Zane yelled as his True Nature emerged with his hair turning blonde and two white angel wings shooting out of his back sending the dragon flying backwards and land on its back

**_"WHAT?!"_** Jack growled seeing Zane stand back up picking up his sword and glared at Jack as magic will symbols appeared on his body and wings.

"Hn!" Zane grunted charging at Jack as the dragon took to the sky and Zane flew up after him landing in the dragon back, "SHOCK!" he yelled hitting the dragon in the back with the spell.

**_"GAHHH!"_** Jack grunted smacking Zane off and sent him smashing to the ring.

"GACK!" Zane grunted before jumping to his feet and began to run as Jack chased after blowing fire after him, "Counter!"

Jack then flew over and landed away as Zane emerged from the flames and charged again with the Blade spell forming over his head.

**_"What are you?!"_** Jack growled.

"I'm what you fear demon" Zane said pointing his sword at Jack, "no matter how many time you hit me I am not staying down."

**_"I HATE YOU!"_**

"Good! The feeling mutual then!" Zane yelled sending the blade spell stabbing into the Dragon back as the dragon roared and Zane charged again.

Jack then used his tail to smack Zane into the air, "UGH!" Zane grunted as he was sent into the air and used his wings to stop himself midair then flew down fast back at Jack, "LIGHT!" he yelled creating the light and blinding Jack good eye.

**_"AHHH! YOU LITTLE BASATARD!" _**

"HN!" Zane grunted teleporting down below under Jack "FORCE PUSH!" he yelled sending the dragon falling onto it's back again as Zane got up and ran up its body then slipped the sword backwards in his hand and held it above Jack heart, "RAHHHH!"

**_"NOOOO!"_** Jack yelled but was too late as Zane plunged the sword down into Jack heart as the dragon gasped before it's body went limp.

"This ends now! No more new bodies!" Zane yelled holding out the mask as the dragon body moved and its soul entered the mask.

_"The battle is not over yet. You must destroy the mask. Whatever you do, you must no wear it!"_ Scythe spoke from his seal as Zane looked to the mask and heard whispers.

**_"Wear me...wear me...and gods will envy your power!"_**

"_Can you hear me? It is vital you cast the Mask away!"_ Scythe said again

**_"Wear me...and the world will bow at your feet..."_**

_"Listen to me! Destroy the mask now!"_

"Nice try Jack! NOW GO TO HELL!" Zane yelled throwing the mask into the lave as a light shot out from where it hit as Zane got up from the ground and pulled his sword from the dragon body and headed towards the Gates.

Once Zane stepped out into the lights Leo and Ace stood where he left them and smiled seeing the grin he had on his face as Sparky ran down and licked Zane bruised face.

"Let's go home Sparky...all of us"

_"It was a battle that would be talked about for centuries to come. The day the Hero of Oakvale slew the dragon Jack of Blades. The day the strange creature behind the mask was finally banished from this world and this is where our tale must end, though even the most hopeful of hearts knew the struggle between god and evil would never be truly over. As for what became of the Guild and its Heroes...that is a story for another time"_

**_A.N. I am not done I think I shall add one more Bonus Chapter the Conclusion so please Review._**


	21. The Conclusion

**_The Conclusion_**

A whole year had passed since the battle with the Dragon Jack of Blades and the Hero of Oakvale was attending a wedding for one of his friends.

Drinking at a table with Ace he watch Leo dance with his bride Zoey a fellow member of the Guild.

"It's over now man" Ace said drinking down a beer.

"What's over?" Zane asked.

"All this man! The hero team we formed! He's going to be too busy with his new wife for you and me" Ace said.

"He's happy and we should be for him too" Zane smiled.

"Love man, it inevitable" Ace shrugged finishing his beer and getting another.

"Take it easy Ace. You're going to be sorry with your hangover the next morning" Zane said.

"Is your sister still single?" Ace asked as Zane gave him a glare, "I'm kidding!...she is hot though" he muttered.

"What was that?" Zane said eyeing him.

"Nothing~ so you got an eye on anyone in particular?" Ace smirked.

"Not really" Zane shrugged.

"You gay?" Ace whispered.

"NO! There's just hasn't been anyone here in the Guild that's caught my eye" Zane said.

"Holy shit! You're a virgin still aren't you?!" Ace said out loud as Zane covered his mouth.

"You don't go shout that information out so loud you moron!" Zane hissed.

"So you are?!" Ace muffled as Zane removed his hands.

"I spent most my life training. Not much time to get into such things" Zane shrugged.

"But you shared a room with Whisper. You you're honestly telling me NOTHING happened at all?" Ace said.

"She's my friend, like a sister getting mixed in such thing with her would have been very inappropriate, besides you've seen that brother of hers" Zane said.

"Man, you are so missing out!" Ace said.

"It's not like I haven't thought about it once or twice" Zane said with a light blush.

"Well cheers to you missing out on something hot!" Ace said holding up a beer.

"Screw you" Zane said.

"Sorry man don't do guys" Ace said.

"Ugh" Zane sighed.

The next day!

Zane left his home in Oakvale where his family home once stood and went to the tavern and headed to the first room where Ace was staying.

"Ace!" Azne yelled banging on the door before hearing a groan and shortly after that Ace cracked the open standing in his boxers and had messy hair.

"Do you need to knock so loudly?" he groaned.

"I told you to go easy on the beers" Zane said noticing scars on Ace chest "bloody hell Ace! Who you get in bed last night?"

"Good question..." Ace said as a set of arms wrapped around his waist and Briar Rose head rested on his shoulder.

"Morning stallion" she said as Zane stood there with wide eyes, "oh morning Zane."

"...You know what? Ace you stay I'm going to handle todays mission on my own, have fun" Zane said closing the door and left for the Guild.

"Let's see" Zane said looking at the Map Table and picked up a card, "the Darkwood Bordello needs help...what's a bordello?" Zane said leaving.

Once Zane reached Darkwood Lake he passed he doors and reached a section of Darkwood sunshine hits and green grew as he met a woman with the largest set of bosoms he ever saw as he tried not to stare at the woman in purple very large features.

"A Hero! Oh I have long prayed someone from the Guild would come and...but I am forgetting my manners. MY name is Madame Minzhe. Welcome to the famous Darkwood Bordello" Madame Minzche said.

"So what exactly do you need my help with?" Zane asked.

"Please, walk with me" she said as Zane followed, "as you can see, the Bordello is a haven of calm and pleasure in a perilous world. Weapons and spells are forbidden here. Men have come here for centuries to escape their worries and responsibilities but...well, we've got a problems of our own."

"What kind of problems?" Zane asked.

"Mr. Grope, the current owner, he's what you might call a cruel, sadistic, self-absorbed despot. He treats the girls like slaves, little better than animals! Most of them have nowhere else to go, of course. If only we could find the Bordello deeds...but I'm sure you don't want to hear all this. Please, enjoy your stay" she said heading inside as Zane eyes widen in realization.

"...this is a brothel. Oh man! Ace could of handled this mission! Okay I need to relax. Just got to find the deeds so just go in, pretend I am interested in the women and locate the deeds and kick that Mr. Grope to the road" Zane said before walking in and approached the only man in the room.

"Welcome, valued customer. The name's Grope, and these here ladies belong to me. We have the finest...entertainers in all Albion, and cater to a wide variety of...specialist tastes. So long as you got the gold you can sample as many wares as you like and if any of 'em causes trouble, you be sure to let me know."

_'What a pig'_ Zane thought.

"One last thing, watch out for old Madame over there. She's after the deeds to this place and she'll try to dirty trick to get 'em. Ah...her massive red hair used to drive me wild when she was younger, but she has all the sex-appeal of a dead pig these days. So instead of making me spill my secrets in bed, she's been trying to get me drunk."

"Oh really?" Zane said.

"I nearly fell for it once, but she won't catch me again. I'm the boss, and that's the way it stays. But listen to me prattling on...these are my problems...hehehe...go, go, go! Enjoy yourself sir!"

"Thank you" Zane said as he approached Madam Minzche.

"And you are?"

"Uh the hero you met outside?" Zane said.

"Oh, it's you! My eyesight isn't what it used to be. Can't recognize my own girls half the time" she said.

_'She going to be no help'_ Zane thought before seeing a woman approach with a purple dress but the top the only part of her upper body that was covered were the tips of her bosoms as Zane eyes widen.

"Well met, sir. I am Lady Sophia. I am here to entertain our more...upmarket clients. I am not inexpensive, but you will find me most uncommon. I am the best."

"Uh no thank you" Zane said.

"Well, I doubt you could afford me anyway" she said walking away.

_'She a bitch and she not going to be helpful in finding those deeds either'_ Zane thought before approaching a woman and realized she was wearing BDSM gear and spoke with a heavy European accent.

"Me Mistress Hedwig. You little puny man. Do what Hedwig say!" she said, "but first you pay Hedwig 2,000 gold, ja?"

"Uh no thank you Mistress! I'm good!" Zane quickly said feeling nervous around the woman holding a whip.

"You too puny for Hedwig anyways" she said walking away.

_'What the bloody hell?!'_ Zane thought before approaching an old woman.

"Hello, luv I'm Polly. Used to called me Pretty Polly. Now it's just Polly. A wild ride with me will only cost you 50 Gold cheap at twice the price. What ya think?"

"No thank you" Zane said.

"Suit yourself guvnor."

_'She was looking at a beam when talking to me. Yeah too old to know where the deeds might be' _Zane thought before spotting a woman in pink who spoke with a country accent.

"Well, hello there, Hero. My name is Amelia, and I think I know exactly what you are looking for. All I need is the chance to show you" Amelia said.

"No thank you" Zane said.

"Well, I will wait here if you are interest, Hero."

'She nice' Zane thought before approaching an exotic woman.

"Welcome, Hero, I am Lucrezia. If you are looking for something a little more exotic, you will find what you see with me. Do I see a flicker of interest?"

"No thank you" Zane spoke.

"You'll be back. Everyone comes back in the end."

_ 'Looks like I will have to use the drunk plan'_ Zane thought before buying two beers, "too you fine establishment!" Zeno smiled handing the man a beer.

"Ahh, a lovely, Ice-cold beer. You're a good man" he said.

After a few minutes Mr. Grope finished as Zane handed him another.

"Oh you ran out? Here! On me mate!" Zane said.

"Ah, another beer, just what I wanted" Mr. Grope said.

After finishing the second beer Zane noticed the man was starting to get drunk and bought another.

"Hey mate! Too the beautiful women in this room!" Zane said holding out another bottle.

"*Hic*...another beer, that's the stuff" Mr. Grope slurred.

_'A few more should do it'_ Zane smirked and waited till the man drank down the beer before handing him another.

"Ooh, how many this. Four? Haven't felt this good in years!"

"Well cheers to feeling good! Drink up!" Zane said as the man finished the beer again and held out another bottle.

"You're the best customer I've ever had, *hic*, sir!"

"No you're the best!" Zane smiled holding out another.

"Six! Mighty Avo I don't feel too well...I think I'm heading upstairs for a nap, my good sir."

"Let me help you there!" Zane smiled leading Mr. Grope up the stairs keeping the man from falling over as they approached guard.

"Oh, it's you boss. Everything alright?"

"I *hic* think I've had a few too many" Mr . Grope said.

"Better get you to bed. Sleep it off. Can you manage him, Hero?" the guard asked.

"Oh sure! Right this way Mr. Grope!" Zane smiled helping the drunk man walk.

"Alright then, in you go" the guard said as Zane lead the man into his bed as he began to mumble in his sleep.

"Think you can steal the Bordello from under my nose, do you?" he spoke before mumbling words again, "well, you won't get far without deed, and I've got those in a safe place. Yes, oh yes."

"Oh no you're too smart for me" Zane whispered.

"Nobody will think of looking for them under that old tree down by the lake. Heeheehee."

"Sweet dreams Mr. Grope" Zane smirked.

The Next morning!

"Oh, my head. Must have drunk me a whole keg of ale, I just hope I wasn't talking in my sleep again..." Mr. Grope groaned.

"Oh no, slept like a baby!" Zane smiled before leaving the room.

At the lake Zane found the old three and found the deeds as he smiled.

"I got you now pig" Zane smirked heading to the Brothel and approached Madame Minzche showed her the deeds.

"You've got the deeds! Does that mean we're finally rid of old Grope? Oh, this is wonderful!" she said.

"What? Huh? How did you find it? It was perfectly hidden!" Mr. Grope yelled.

"Not good enough~" Zane said petting Sparky head.

"This place meant everything to me and now you've ruined it! Why, if you weren't such an imposing Hero, I'd show you a thing or two. Well, I hope it rots and drops off!" he said stumbling out of the building.

"Well, I suppose that makes you the new proprietor then" Madame Minzche spoke before going to the girls to speak with them.

A few minutes later she approached again, "hello, sir. I've been speaking with the girls and...well, we've had enough of this life and now that old Grope is gone...I know it's a lot to ask but...perhaps you would consider turning this house into a refuge for fallen women?" Madame Minzche asked.

"Yes" Zane said.

"W-what? Are you sure, sir? Once they've tasted freedom, my girls will never want to go back to being prostitutes" she said.

"What are you trying to do talk me out of it? Yes! For now on this will be a refuge for women stuck on hard time" Zane said.

"Oh my, oh! Girls, you don't have to work anymore! You're free!"

"I had to drop put out school when I left home, but now I can get back to my studies" Amelia said.

"How you feel about this Hedwig?" Zane asked.

"Hedwig happy now."

"You Lady Sophia?"

"I've earned enough gold to buy my own place but...I don't know. This is my family, and here I can put the money to good us" Lady Sophia said.

"We are very grateful to you. We're finding there is more to life than the lust that filled this house" Lucrezia said.

The Next Day!

Zane stood on a ladder hammering in a new sign on the building as the women all stood below dressed in less revealing clothes.

"There! The Safe Haven for Fallen Women now open!" Zane said as the women clapped below.

"I will send money for the rest and supplies. Keep my informed Madame Minzche by letter if you need anything" Zane said.

"Of course Hero" Madame Minzche said.

Upon returning to his home in Oakvale Zane walked through the door, set his equipment on the table and began to get out of his amour as he saw Sparky passed out near the fireplace.

"Tried huh? Same here" Zane said putting his armor away and stripped down to boxers then heard a knock on his door.

"Must be Ace" Zane said reaching into his closet and quickly put on some pants before heading back down stairs and to the door, "Ace?" he said seeing a woman beautiful woman standing there with brown hair and eye and wearing old worn clothes.

"Oh! Sorry, Hero! I didn't mean to bother you" she said looking away from his exposed chest.

"What can I help you with?" Zane asked.

"Hello, you didn't meet me at the Bordello because I was a little shy but I was one of the new girls you saved me form...you know when you found the deed. I was so afraid he would do to me what he did to the other girls" she said.

"Oh? Well your welcome you didn't have to come all the way to Oakvale to do that" Zane said.

"I had to! I wanted to find a way to properly thank you."

"It's no problem at all" Zane said as thunder cracked below and rain began to fall down.

"On no!" the girl said.

"Long way back to Barrowfield come in" Zane said.

"Oh I couldn't!"

"I insist. Can't let you head back home in weather like this" Zane said letting her in and closing the door.

"Oh what a cute doggy" the girl smiled petting Sparky and got warm by the fireplace.

"I don't carry around women's clothes so I guess I will have to loan you my own till your clothes dry" Zane said heading up the stairs then came back with a large shirt and pants, "I found a belt, change and hang your clothes by the fire to dry them faster."

"Thank you" she said taking the clothes.

"I didn't get your name" Zane said entering the kitchen and search his pantry for food.

"Bridget" she said turning her back to change as Zane looked away.

"Hungry?" Zane asked.

"Oh no I couldn't" she said.

"You're my guest I should feed you" Zane said.

Later that night Zane slept in his bed as the door to his room creaked open and Bridget walked in and approached him bed.

"Who there?!" Zeno said waking up and pointing his sword.

"I'm sorry for bother you. Do you have spare blankets? It is cold downstairs" she said shivering.

"Oh no I don't. Here get in" Zane said.

"What?!" She blushed.

"You can take the bed I'll be fine down stairs" Zane said.

"No you shouldn't leave cause of me."

"Then we share" he said scooting over and letting her in.

"You glow" Bridget spoke looking at the veins in Zane body.

"Will power dose that" he said taking her hands and began to warm them up.

"You are too kind" she smiled before looking into his eyes and touching his cheek, "I love your eye color, such a pretty blue."

"Thanks" Zane smiled.

"I still want to repay you."

"You don't need to" Zane said as he suddenly found her sitting on his waist.

"I don't have money and this is the only way I can thank you" she said pulling off his large shirt to show off her body to him that wasn't covered by the bra and panties.

"Wow...you really shouldn't I-I don't know how" Zane blushed looking way.

"Really? I thought an important like you would be a real man of the world too?"

"Had no time to...you know 'experiment' Ace did loan me that book though" Zane said.

"So you never been with a woman?" Bridget asked.

"No" Zane said glancing away as she bent down and kissed his lips.

_'So soft'_ Zane thought as his hands wrapped around her in the kiss.

"I never been with a man either. Guess we can both learn" she said as Zane pulled her back into the kiss.

**_(_**Censored like the Game is use your imagination ;) _**)**_

The Next Morning!

"Coming in!" Ace said entering the house.

"Is he really not here? No Sparky you're here...what is this?" Ace said approaching the fireplace to see women clothes, "no!" he said heading upstairs and peeked into the bedroom and smiled seeing a woman asleep on Zane chest and his arm around her, "my boy finally a man!"

Later Zane came down the stairs whistling with a grin as he entered the kitchen and searched the cupboard.

"Where's that ham?" Zane asked.

"It was delicious" Ace said as Zane spun around to see Ace at the kitchen table.

"Ace!"

"Morning Zane, rough night? You covered in claw marks? Get attacked by a Balverine?" Ace asked with a knowing eyeing.

"Uhhh maybe..." Zane said quickly putting on a shirt.

"Introduce that lady friend of yours to me and Leo later" Ace said heading out the door.

"How did you?! ACE!" Zane yelled firing an inferno ball at Ace who ran out the door.

* * *

_"What started out as a meeting became love then the Hero married. And for one day at least, the troubles of a hard world were put aside. Many years would pass then they were blessed with children. The hero would live the rest of his life protecting the people of Albion till the every end when old age would claim his life. The Hero of Oakvale legacy would live on and when the time for another hero to awaken would come his blood line would step up."_

_~The End~_

**_A.N. Please Review and check out the sequel! _**


End file.
